Fictional Science Theater 2000: Episode 1
by Sarge Ray
Summary: Me and a few buddies get together to make fun of several fics, whether good or bad. This review...Darkside and the Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

Fictional Science Theater 2000 presents…

Darkside and the Hyuga

Starring…

Sgt. M. Reynol (Ray for short)

Hellboy

Homer Simpson

Raptor (my OC)

Clare

Vincent Valentine

Introducing the special guest…

Chad Vader

--

Ray: Hello, fanfiction fans. My name is Reynol, but you can call me Ray. And welcome to the first-ever edition of Fictional Science Theater 2000. Joining me for this fic, Darkside and the Hyuga, are my two acquaintances Hellboy and Homer J. Simpson.

Homer: What's that, Ray? We're on? Hey! LOOK! I'm talking through script format! How cool is that?

Hellboy: Shut up, Homer.

Homer: Sorry.

Ray: Clare and Vince aren't here, as they'll be keeping track of where we are in the story. Raptor comes in to join us now and then, but it is kinda rare. And I'd also like to introduce a special friend of ours. Please welcome Chad Vader from Blamesociety studios.

Chad Vader: Greetings, Ray. I would be honored if I could join you.

Hellboy:…Who is this guy?

Homer: I dunno. Don't ask me how the internet shows work.

Ray: Okay, c'mon, Lord Vader, have a seat.

Chad Vader: Don't mind if I do.

Ray: Now, remember, this is exactly like Rifftrax.

Chad Vader: Ah, yes. I remember now…we just sit in this theater and make fun of things as they come along?

Homer: Darn right.

Chad Vader: Figures.

Hellboy: Hey, the audience is waiting. Care to chat later, guys?

Ray: Sadly, Red is right. So, FST2K proudly presents the 'Batman and Robin' of Author Fighter fics "Darkside and the Hyuga".


	2. Chapter 2

**(This Author Fic is an OVA people, which means it doesn't take place during any particular time of the Author Fighters.)**

_(Ray: Well, that's a relief. Should I consider the 'War with' series a group of eggs, too?)_

_(Hellboy: Nah, sounds weird. No one likes being called eggs.)_

_(Homer: Darn right, they don't.)_

At Shadow Palace in Drakes throne room he is searching worlds through a giant viewing screen, but the main objects that appear on the screen were girls mainly of his age.

"Next world." Drake told the screen in a bored tone.

So the next world on the screen is Dimmsdale, where he researches Trixie Tang and Veronica.

_(Chad Vader: Oh, dang it! This isn't "Bleach"…)_

Suddenly there was a knock on his throne room doors.

Drake then looked a little nervous, "Who's there?"

"It's us sir." Omaddon's voice came from behind the door.

_(Homer: It's the FBI PRETENDING to be your loyal henchmen. Just ignore the awful impressions, okay?)_

"Enter." Drake said.

So the door opened to reveal Johan and Omaddon.

"What can I do for you two?" Drake asks.

_(Ray: If this is another environmentalist issue, I want nothing to do with it.)_

"Nothing really sir, we actually came by to see you." Johan says and sees the screen displaying Trixie and Veronica, "What're you working on?"

"Well if you must know, I've been thinking the female population of Darksides or Antis as a matter of fact are very few." Drake answers.

"Yeah, but so what?" Johan asks.

"I enjoy the company of you guys make no mistake, but I do not want the present female Darksides and Antis to think I'm sexist."

_(Chad Vader: Oh, yes, EVERY villain has to be concerned about being sexist. Just look how I turned out.)_

"So what're you gonna do?" Omaddon asks.

"I've been scanning through most worlds we know of searching for appropriate Darkside females, last time we got a male one he turned on us because he was too powerful and with a strong will." Drake explains.

_(Hellboy: He got Chuck Liddell, The Iceman? Wow.)_

"So what do you think of those two, they good enough?" Johan asks looking at Trixie and Veronica.

"Not even close, the black haired one is too much of a drama queen, her Darkside would probably be worse and never want to help, and the Blonde one's too crazy."

_(Ray: Why are they looking at 'em like this?)_

_(Chad: Just testing their new security system...or seeing if their towel-cams work.)_

The screen then shifts to Vicky who was tormenting her sister Tootie.

"Ooh that red head looks evil." Omaddon says.

"Too evil, no way her Darkside would listen to us, and her sister doesn't seem the kind to have real anger inside her."

He then runs a search to Beverly Hills High school, and spots the Spy girls Sam, Clover, and Alex getting nagged at by Mandy.

"What about those three?" Johan asks.

"Those three do have talent in spy, but not what I'm searching for."

"What about the snobbish girl?" Omaddon asks.

_(Homer: Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!)_

"Just a big a pain as the Tang girl from Dimmsdale." Drake replies.

Then the screen shows what's going on in Endsville where Grim and Billy are waiting on Mandy hand and foot.

"That girl is truly evil." Johan says.

"I know her story and there's no way in hell I'll ever add her. Why she's already like a Darkside without the powers, not to mention she once took over the KND, I'm not risking the chance of her doing the same to me."

"Alright then let's move on." Johan asks.

_(Ray: There's still a chance of watching "Scrubs"…)_

Next world to appear was the Naruto world where they spied on some of the younger female kunoichi's and where they are. First Girl was Sakura who was sprucing herself up while looking in a mirror saying how much Sasuke will love to see her like this.

"Crazy fan girl." Drake comments about Sakura.

_(Hellboy: She's wearing one of those Ed Cullen shirts. They're the latest craze.)_

Next image shows Ino having lunch with her teammates nagging about how lazy Shikamaru is while the lazy Chunin yawns, and about how Chouji eating so much, while the big guy just eats away.

"Too bossy." Drake comments about Ino.

_(Ray: And, ironically, she's wearing a Jacob shirt.)_

Next image shows Tenten practicing with Neji and Lee while Guy stood on the side ranting about what a youthful performance they are showing.

"Now what could be wrong with her?" Johan asks his master while Tenten shows off her skill with weapons.

"She gives me the hives." Drake responds.

_(Chad Vader: Much like that Bella girl.)_

_(Raptor: SHUT UP ABOUT TWILIGHT ALREADY!)_

_(Homer: Sorry, Rap.)_

Then we shift to the Hyuga compound where Hinata is sparing with Naruto.

"And that Hyuga girl is still too much a softy even with that Kyubi container training with her." Drake says but suddenly catches a glimpse of another girl who was watching them. "Wait freeze that!"

The image of the girl froze but was a little far away for anyone to see.

"Zoom in." Drake commands and the screen shows a closer image.

The girl was a younger Hyuga with long dark hair and was wearing a black training kimono. Drake looked for a minute and gasps, "She's perfect." Drake said.

"What, her?" Omaddon asks.

_(Ray: No, I'm talkin' about that other girl right behind her. YES, I'm talking about her!)_

"Yes, what was her name again, oh right Hanabi; Hanabi Hyuga."

"So you want to add the youngest Hyuga heiress to our team?" Johan asks.

"Why not, she'd be perfect, she's still young, and could be very naïve, and for all we know filled with locked anger."

_(Homer: She also has a nice dental plan.)_

"Locked anger?" Omaddon asks dumbly.

"I know of the way that fool Hiashi Hyuga trains his daughters and which is what drove his eldest daughter to being almost weak and less confident." Drake explains, "But if I can get to her before she becomes like her sister, then we shall have not only a motivated Darkside eon our side, but one with the Byakugan."

_(Hellboy: The adult is going for a child. They have OFFICIALLY hit rock-bottom.)_

"But wouldn't it be better to have a Darkside with a Sharingan?" Omaddon asks.

_(Homer: I'd prefer one with a machine-gan.)_

"You dunce!" Drake growled, "A Sharingan Darkside is absolutely the last thing I would want, those who've had a Sharingan tend to use it against others, like with that weasel Itachi."

"Sorry I asked." Omaddon said.

_(Ray: 'Scuse me while I wallow in shame in that corner over there.)_

"Quiet I want to hear this." Drake said as he listened in on Naruto and Hinata.

As Naruto and Hinata finished sparring Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and rushes over to check on Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun I hope I didn't hurt you." Hinata said checking on Naruto.

"No you didn't, in fact that felt good." Naruto breathed in and out.

_(Chad Vader: Almost as good as the time you fell face-first on me.)_

Hiashi then clapped for the two shinobi who've given him an outstanding performance.

"Marvelous work, Hinata, and you Naruto."

_(Hellboy: Even though, in OTHER fics, I TOTALLY try to get in the way of this stuff.)_

"Thank you father." Hinata said.

"Yeah thanks Lord Hyuga." Naruto bows his head.

"Come now. Why don't we have some tea." Hiashi said as him and the two headed in leaving Hanabi to think to herself.

"Hinata nee-chan has gotten so much stronger in the past months, and it was all because of him." Hanabi said looking at Naruto, "And he has also changed Neji as well. Neechan sure is lucky, I wish I had someone to make me feel stronger to." She said with a single tear coming out of her eye.

_(Homer: Two words, little girl. "Energy shake"…ew…energy shake…)_

_(Hellboy: Oh, crap. The less we hear of THAT the better.)_

While back with Drake watching the whole scene, he snickers at Hanabi's wish.

"Little Hanabi, there is someone to make you feel stronger." He said to her indirectly.

_(Ray: His name is 'daddy'.)_

"Who's that boss?" Omaddon asks dumbfounded.

"You are so dense in the head, I mean me!" Drake scolded.

_(Chad Vader: I only trust Lord Sidious when it comes to promising great power.)_

"Oh right you, sorry sir." Omaddon apologized.

"Now then, she already feels like she doesn't really have anyone, this makes it the perfect opportunity." Drake said snapping his finger and Onikagemon appeared in the room.

"Yes sir?" the ninja Digimon asks.

_(Ray: Yes, I could use more champagne, if you please.)_

"Onikagemon sharpen up your ninja weapons, tonight we're going to Konoha." Drake explained things.

"Ooh, I always wanted to test my skill against Leaf Village shinobi." Onikagemon said while he forced himself not to do a super happy dance.

"Al right, you two prepare as well, for we leave tonight!" Drake said as he walked away.

_(Ray: What about dinner?)_

_(Homer: We leave…in five hours.)_

Meanwhile at Author Fighters HQ, the Authors are watching Cloverfield, until D.M shot his head up with his pupils in his eyes vanishing,. The Authors were worried and were calling his name until his eyes returned to normal and he snapped out of it.

"Hey boss, what's with you?" Airnaruto asks.

_(Ray: Oh, the Fictor bros. are unclogging the toilet with X's mask again!)_

"Yeah, you were suddenly out of it." Charles adds.

_(Ray: You mo-****.)_

"Sorry, I just felt something evil." D.M replied.

"You don't mean…" Shelby wondered.

_(Chad Vader: Stephanie Meyer's back in the vampire story gig?)_

"I think Drake is plotting." D.M explained.

"Well be better be prepared incase he attacks." Jose says.

_(Homer: Or surrender and die, that works, too.)_

"Indeed we should Jose." D.M said as he continued to watch the movie not wanting to think anymore about Drake who was already planning something devious.

**(And there you are with chapter 1, remember Authors this is an OVA. It takes place outside the natural time frame of our Author Fighter Sagas and Chronicles.)**

_(Ray: Again, why is he calling this fic a 'group of eggs'? That's weird.)_

_(Chad Vader: He just came back from biology class…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here is where Drake, his two Darksides, and ninja Digimon ally enter Konoha aiming to acquire the young Hyuga)**

_(Homer: Little do they know that Luke Skywalker is making his way to Tatooine to save Han and Leia as they speak…)_

When Nighttime came in the village known as Konoha, the streets were empty and the lights of all buildings were turned off, while outside the main gates of the village, Drake, Onikagemon, Omaddon, and Johan were hiding behind thick bushes.

_(Ray: Well, truth be told, they were just taking a wiz…)_

"Good. All of them have settled down for the night." Omaddon said.

"Not all Omaddon, there are still the Anbu black Ops who're always alert and ready when needed." Drake explains.

_(Hellboy: They've got semi-autos, so look out if they catch you…)_

"So how're we gonna get past any security?" Johan asks his master.

"Simple, Onikagemon."

Onikagemon suddenly poofs up some black ninja garments for them, "These ninja outfits will allow us to infiltrate the village without being detected. But we still should be careful."

_(Hellboy: These are ninja outfits, NOT stealth suits…dang, Omaddon's not listening.)_

"Cool." Omaddon says dawning his outfit.

Soon all four were in their Ninja Stealth wear. They crept right through the gates where Izumo and Kotetsu were busy trying to stay awake but one blink and the four snuck by with ease.

"That was too easy." Johan says.

"Shh quiet, you hear that?" Drake whispers.

_(Chad Vader: Sounds like a couple making out. I want raw footage!)_

They peek around the corner to see Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi who're gossiping.

"It's that genjutsu woman and snake woman." Johan says.

_(Chad Vader: Oh, they weren't making out. That wasted five bucks.)_

"They're heading right for us!" Omaddon cries.

"Quiet, just follow my lead." Onikagemon said as they climbed up a nearby tree and started jumping from branch to branch avoiding the two women.

Suddenly Kurenai stopped and looked up at the tree and saw nothing but dark, while she didn't see Omaddon who was trying to hold onto a branch without falling.

"What's with you?" Anko asked her friend.

_(Homer: Ah, nothing. There's just some idiot in a tree.)_

"Nothing, just thought I heard something." Kurenai said.

"You've been working too hard come on let's have some fun!" Anko said dragging Kurenai along the street hoping to find some action.

_(Ray: BEER RUN! WOO-HOO!)_

When they were out of sight, the three infiltrators pulled Omaddon back up.

"Can't you go for one minute without trying to mess things up?" Johan asks his partner.

"I can't help it if I slipped." Omaddon whines.

_(Ray: Someone put a banana peel in that tree, that jerk…)_

"Silence you two, the Hyuga manor isn't far from here, so let's go!" Drake commanded as they began rushing around the streets in a stealth manner making sure nobody caught a glimpse of them.

When they finally made it to the Hyuga manor they saw two Hyuga guards on patrol.

"Hmm only two guards, what fools." Omaddon mocks.

_(Homer: He doesn't know they're packing suicide grenades…)_

"There're probably more stationed on the inside." Johan says.

"Well with these suits we should be able to sneak by, but with the two out front we'll need to distract them." Drake analyzes the situation.

_(Hellboy: I'll tell them the ramen bar is open late and then we move in.)_

"Leave that to me." Onikagemon said as he got a little closer to the guards and gathered some energy, "Shadow Bind!"

Suddenly the two Hyuga guards stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hey what's going on?" guard one asked.

"We can't move!" guard two said.

_(Homer: Someone glued our bodies-)_

"Skull basher!" Omaddon cries and he bashes their heads together and they fall unconscious.

_(Homer: D'OH!!!)_

"Good job you two, now comes the more difficult part, sneaking in and out." Drake said as they crept inside the manor.

_(Hellboy: Last time, you stepped on three cats.)_

On the inside Onikagemon crawls on the ceiling like a spider making sure he is well hidden, and quiet. Johan and Omaddon on the other hand were creeping along the ground hiding behind anything big enough to cover them. While Drake was peeking through keyholes of various rooms to see which one belonged to Hanabi.

Drake looks in one room, and sees Hinata who just started taking her shirt off. Drake let out a small gasp when her shirt was nearly off and turned away from the door, "Yikes."

"What'd you see?" Johan asks.

"Something that just might haunt me for the rest of my life." Drake said in monotone.

_(Chad Vader: Or something that will make shower-time all the more pleasant.)_

"Check that room over there." Onikagemon said pointing to the room on the far end.

_(Hellboy: You moron! That's the closet!)_

So Drake crept down the hall and peaked through the keyhole and saw Hanabi Hyuga who was still in her training outfit while looking in her dresser mirror brushing her hair.

"Jackpot." Drake said, "Now to try out that technique that Ino has given me."

_Flashback_

_Ino is handing a scroll to Drake._

"_What's this Ino?"_

"_This scroll contains many of the Darkness styled Jutsus."_

"_Darkness styled Jutsus?" Drake asked with curiosity._

"_Yes, normally there are only five elements, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, and Earth." She explained, "But there originally existed a sixth element known as the Darkness style, to perform a Dark jutsu the user had to reach deep inside himself and use the darkness of their hearts to control it. It had become to dangerous for ninja to use, so the First Hokage made sure every trace of the Darkness styled techniques were locked away. When I heard of these Jutsus I broke in and stole one of the very last remaining scrolls hoping I could someday use them, but I figured you need these more than me, this way if using Duskmon or Velgemon becomes insufficient, you'll have a back up source."_

_(Ray: Yeah, can you go back? I think I missed something…)_

"_Very clever Ino, I should get started on this right away." Drake said reading from the scroll._

_(Ray: Never mind.)_

_End Flashback_

"This is just like a Freddy Krueger movie, only my body's not one big third degree burn, oh well time to go to work." So Drake started forming the following hand signs Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Mi (Snake), Tora (Tiger), while chanting his technique, "Darkness style; Super Smoke!"

_(Ray: Now give me those Marlboros!)_

Drake then sinks into a small black cloud of smoke which sunk underneath the door to Hanabi's room. Hanabi hadn't been watching her door and didn't see smoke enter, and then Drake popped out of the smoke with the cloud vanishing. His shadow casted a large dark shade over Hanabi, Hanabi was shocked and turned to see Drake, she gasps and he chuckles as he reaches out for her, and the screen goes dark.

_(Homer: He's giving her the 'Doug Jones' hand. RUN!)_

We then find Hiashi running outside to find his two guards knocked out. He ran over to them to make sure they were ok.

"Are you alright, what happened" Hiashi asked.

_(Hellboy: We dunno, that snail came outta nowhere.)_

"Someone attacked us, I think they got in the manor." One of the guards told Hiashi.

"Oh no, not again!" Hiashi gasped not wanting to relive the same tragedy that cost his brother's life.

_(Homer: Not the boogeyman incident again!)_

Soon alarms were going off in the Hyuga manor, and suddenly Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Guy appeared in front of Hiashi.

"What's the situation Lord Hyuga?" Guy asked.

"Someone's snuck into our manor."

"Did they get anything?" Kakashi asked.

"We still don't know yet."

_(Hellboy: Man, this guy's no help…)_

"Tou-san!" Hinata cried as she and Neji both wearing sleeping robes ran up to the Hyuga head and the Jonin ninjas.

"Hinata, Neji, what's going on?" Hiashi asked.

_(Ray: We're out of toilet paper!)_

"It's Hanabi-sama lord Hiashi, she's not in her room!" Neji explains.

Hiashi then looked like he had a heart attack, "My child, no!" he cried.

"We're on it Lord Hyuga." Kurenai assured him.

_(Ray: But if we bring her back in over fifteen minutes, you owe us all a coke.)_

"We'll split up and if you see anyone suspicious give us a form of sign." Kakashi plans.

_(Homer: You mean like that big, hairy ape guy that walked off into the woods?)_

Suddenly a dark blast almost hit them and they all looked up and saw Omaddon and Johan standing on top of a wall looking down at them.

"Or let's not play the game of cat and mouse and just skip straight to the action." Johan says.

"The Chaos Duo!" Neji gasps.

"I guess even in the Leaf Village our reputations precede us, eh, Omaddon?"

"Well I mean we do have _certain_ reputations." Omaddon says to his red headed partner.

_(Ray: Like the long-lost members of the Batman and Robin cast.)_

"So the Darksides are behind this attack." Anko said.

"What have you two monstrosities done with my daughter?!" Hiashi demanded out of them.

"It's not what we've done pale eyes, it's what our boss has done." Johan explains.

_(Chad Vader: He's using the carbonite prison to lure someone into a trap.)_

"So Drake's somewhere around here." Neji says.

Kakashi suddenly sensed something, "Everybody down!"

So everyone hit the dirt as a barrage of Shurikens came flying at them, luckily no one was hit.

They looked up to see Onikagemon standing before them, "Lucky you to dodge my Shuriken barrage."

"It's that ninja Digimon Onikagemon." Kurenai said.

"Correct you are milady." Onikagemon bows his head in respect to his opponents.

_(Ray: Unfortunately, my other digimon companion, Uggabuggamon, couldn't make it.)_

"Neji, Hinata, you two find Hanabi, we'll handle these three." Guy commands.

"Right sensei!" Neji acknowledges his order.

_(Homer: We're in your will, right?)_

So both activated their Byakugans and ran off in search of Hanabi.

"So which one you want?" Onikagemon asks the duo.

"I'll take the one with the bad hair cut and outfit." Omaddon says pointing to Guy.

"You'll be sorry when you mock symbols of the Flames of Youth Unyouthful Darkside!"

"Then I'll handle the Cyclops and the Snake." Onikagemon said looking at Kakashi and Anko as he readies his sword.

_(Ray: They are talking about the chunin and jounin, right?)_

_(Homer: I dunno.)_

_(Hellboy: Beats me.)_

_(Chad Vader: No idea whatsoever.)_

"Then that leaves Red eyes and Pale Eyes to me." Johan said looking at Kurenai and Hiashi as he readies his whip.

So they all went at it each of them taking on the ones they decided to fight.

"Water Style; Water Dragon Missile!" Kakashi fires his water Dragon at Onikagemon.

Onikagemon then spins his body like a drill and drills right through the Water Dragon and right at Kakashi.

"And you're suppose to be the best." Onikagemon mocks Kakashi.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Anko yelled as snakes launched out of her coast sleeves and dove right for Onikagemon.

"Time to slice and dice!" Onikagemon sliced the snakes in half with his ninja sword so fast you didn't notice, "Pitiful, though I admit you're fiesty, why couldn't Drake make you his captive?"

Omaddon was going at a fist fight with guy who was almost too quick for Omaddon to catch up with, "If you would direct your skills to the side of good then your flames of youth will burn as bright as the blazing sun itself." Guy says.

"No don't think so." Omaddon said plain and simple.

Meanwhile Johan was trying to whip at Kurenai and Hiashi but both were able to dodge his strikes.

_(Ray: *humming Batman fight music*)_

"You know when I'm done with you I'm gonna put you through the same kinda torture I used to put others in when I was a Sadist." Johan said as he tried once again to whip Kurenai and caught her by the leg.

_(Homer: POW! BAM!)_

"Crap!" she cursed.

Johan tugged on his whip to pull Kurenai close to him, but she suddenly vanished and Johan found himself stuck to a tree and Kurenai emerged from it holding a kunai to his throat.

_(Hellboy: Uh…smack! Whip!)_

"If you wanted to get this close to me all you had to do was ask." Johan jokes.

Lord Hiashi then ran at Johan ready to use the Gentle Fist, but Johan's aura shield blocked it for a bit before the punch cracked the shield and it shattered.

_(Homer: Uh…shmutz!)_

_(Chad Vader: Um, yes…shmutz.)_

_(Homer: Hey, I'm running out of words, okay?)_

"No one's ever been able to break my shield." Johan gasps.

"I'll finish him now!" Kurenai said ready to stab the Darkside until he vanished as was replaced with a log, "What?"

Johan then appears next to Onikagemon with Omaddon, "What's up?" he asks.

"We've done our job, now let's meet up with Drake." Onikagemon said as they vanished in a poof of smoke.

"No!" Hiashi cried.

"They got away!" Kakashi cursed.

_(Ray: Curses! Foiled again!)_

"Come on we have to catch up with Hinata, and Neji." Kurenai said as they went back through the manor and found the two still searching.

"I think I see her." Hinata said as she saw someone's chakra points up ahead.

They ran until they made it into a wide open training dojo.

"Where could she be?" Anko asked.

_(Chad Vader: No one's bothering to look under the fridge.)_

Suddenly they heard whimpering, they searched for the source and found Hanabi with fear in her eyes.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata cry.

"Look out!" Hanabi warned as Drake rose up from behind her with his left arm around her shoulder.

"Drake!" Hinata and Neji gasp.

"Release my daughter now!" Hiashi threatened him as they all stepped forward.

"Don't you come one step near her, or I'll ring her pretty little neck!" he said as he ran his finger under her chin as she gasped.

So they all backed away knowing he meant business.

"She's mine now, I'm taking her home with me." Drake said holding Hanabi closer to his side.

_(Ray: I'll feed her and water her every day. She's MINE!)_

"I won't let you take my sister!" Hinata ran at Drake only to stop in her tracks.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Hiashi asked.

"Me that's what." Onikagemon said trapping Hinata in his Shadow Bind attack while he kneeled beside Drake.

_(Hellboy: That's the power of the starch-in-the-laundry gag.)_

"Well I got a tight schedule, so we'll be on our way." Drake says as him, the Chaos Duo and Onikagemon stood by his side.

"I won't let you get away!" Neji rushed for the Dark beings.

"Bye-bye!" Drake said quickly as him, his minions, and captive were shrouded in Darkness and vanished, leaving Neji to miss.

_(Chad Vader: Please, it's supposed to be, "Farewell".)_

"No!" Neji cursed.

"They actually did it." Guy gasped.

_(Homer: They actually got Uwe Boll's darkside.)_

"They got away." Kakashi gasped.

"With my daughter." Hiashi then broke down into tears and dropped to the ground sobbing his eyes out while the Jonins let their heads down in defeat, while the two Hyuga's comforted the head one.

Meanwhile at Shadow Palace, they suddenly appeared at the throne with everyone waiting for their return. Hanabi slowly opened her eyes and gasped, she was no longer home in the Leaf Village, but some terrible evil place.

_(Ray: They took her to a Spetsnaz training ground?)_

_(Hellboy: Nah, that's STILL too nice.)_

_(Ray: A Nazi concentration camp?)_

_(Homer: Still too nice.)_

_(Ray: The theater that showed "Alone in the Dark"?)_

_(Chad Vader: Now you're getting warmer.)_

"Well Ms. Hyuga, welcome to the order of the Darkside's and the Antis, welcome to your new home." Drake said petting Hanabi's head, while she eyes all the Dark Warriors, Chamegolems, and Antis.

'What do I do now?' she thought.

_(Chad Vader: Well, you could either run away, sit on the floor and hyperventilate, or just hide under your bed for the remainder of the visit. Either way works for me.)_

**(Of all the low things for Drake to do, wait till this breaks out in all of Konoha, things will definitely be taking some bad turns, but we gotta get her back.)**

_(Ray: Why's he asking the reader to do it?)_

_(Homer: Could be reference to the Author Fighters.)_

_(Hellboy: What about the NON-Author Fighters readin' this?)_

_(Homer: Uh…um…ya got me.)_

_(Chad Vader: Once again, Commander Simpson, you have proven to be a mindless idiot.)_

_(Homer: It takes one to know one, Chad.)_

_(Chad Vader: Oh, real mature, Commander.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Now is where Drake tries his first approach to getting on Hanabi's good side, and we are informed of what took place that night.)**

_(Ray: Wait, if he's evil, why would he get at her good side? Shouldn't he want her EVIL side?)_

_(Hellboy: Good question.)_

That same night where we last left off, Drake and some of his enforcers infiltrated the Hyuga manor and took Hanabi Hyuga captive and brought her back to Shadow Palace. Where Drake showed her the place she will be spending the rest of her life at.

"I sure do hope this place isn't too dark and gloomy for you, it's just the style we've grown to live in." Drake said to Hanabi as she looks around the castle.

_(Chad Vader: Some areas of the wallpaper are peeling, but we'll fix that.)_

"I don't understand this Mr. Darkstar."

"Please let's skip the formalities and call me Drake."

"Drake, why did you bring me here, and what do you want from me?" she asks.

"Simple my dear, I want you as part of my group."

Hanabi gasps.

_(Homer: She gasped because his group is an anti-military rally.)_

"I know you're thinking why I would choose you of all people, well let's just say nobody else has what you have."

"What I have?" she asks.

_(Ray: You have your father's inheritance in your will and I'm gonna be rich. Rich, I tell you! RICH!!!)_

"Yes. You are skilled in some ninja tactics that your father has taught you, but learning from him you'll never make it far in life. Which is why if you side with me, I can make you everything you ever wanted to be, including stronger." He whispers in her ear causing her to gasp that he knew exactly that she wanted to be stronger with someone helping her.

"Stronger?"

"Yes dear child, for you are the only one I find worthy enough to be by my side, everyone else in any other world is just a lost cause." Drake said as the scenery suddenly changes to Drake and Hanabi standing in the sky with many other worlds below them.

"Now every other world needs much improving, it's just entirely odd, someone's got to get some changes moving." Drake said and suddenly appears by Hanabi's side and started singing.

_(Chad Vader: Yes, the worlds need changing. Their landscapes are so-)_

_**And I'm just the guy for the job**_

_(Chad Vader: HEY! What the heck, man?! I was talking!)_

Drake and Hanabi take a little walk around looking at the worlds below while Johan and Omaddon each play a guitar in the same beat.

_**Now don't you ever wonder 'bout the other lands  
How everything is upside down  
The creatures act so crazy in their own strange lands  
They don't know that it's turned around**_

Hanabi looks down and see the Friends at Fosters Home for Imaginary friends acting completely silly.

_**Everything is all askew  
But I could change a thing or too**_

Drake zaps the Friends at Fosters and the suddenly became serious. Blue was acting serious and didn't have a silly smile all the time, Wilt's eye and arm was fixed, and he wasn't constantly apologizing, Eduardo wasn't scared of every little thing, Coco's hair was neatly done, her eyes were straight, and lips not wrinkled.

_**And**_

_**Don't you ever wonder 'bout the other lands  
How everything is so confused**_

Drake reaches off screen and pulls a scene out for people to see. The scene was everyone from the world of Chowder just acting so crazy and disorganized in the kitchen.

_**Everything's disorganized in other lands  
There should be just a few strict rules**_

_**Everything is turned around  
Someone needs to tone it down**_

Drake appears before them as a judge and let's a large scroll unravel over them and everyone emerged from it all serious and straightening out the kitchen with no foolishness.

_**And**_

_**Wouldn't it be wonderful if other lands  
Were underneath a metal dome**_

_(All to theme of the Oompa-Loompa song:  
Oompa-Loompa, doop-a-dee-dee!  
We're singing Darksides, as you can see  
Oompa-Loompa, doop-a-dee-da  
We will annoy you, ha-ha-ha-ha)_

_**The traffic would be minimized in other lands  
With everyone locked up at home**_

Drake stands on top of a platform with his Dark Warriors dancing around him

_**Lands and creatures well in hand  
We'll make the colors much more bland**_

Suddenly the surroundings became dark and gloomy just like the land below Omega Mountain.

_**With everything at my command**_

Suddenly there was a lightning flash and Hanabi gasped when she saw Drake with a monstrous form, but he shook it off not wanting to scare her.

_**When I'm the ruler of these glorious lands**_

_(Homer: Is he finished yet? I think she's traumatized already.)_

Drake then started walking into the distance, while Hanabi still noticed Johan and Omaddon still playing their guitars.

_**When I'm the ruler of these glorious lands**_

Soon the scenery stared fading to black with Hanabi floating in Darkness until she reappeared at Drake's side back in the castle.

_(Ray: What was that?)_

_(Hellboy: I dunno. But if we find out, I'm going to pretend it never happened.)_

"So don't you see Hanabi, everything needs to be changed and I want you at my side when it all comes to pass." Drake says holding her close.

"But this is what makes all worlds right, being unique." Hanabi protests.

_(Ray: And healthcare. Don't forget healthcare.)_

"My dear Hanabi, you may profess to think that being unique is a good thing, but it's not." Drake began, "Spending your life being one of a kind, with no one else like you, or you not like everybody else, it's a burden to carry. I was once the only existing Darkside years ago, I didn't want to be one of a kind."

"Well that is a very sad thought, being lonely." Hanabi said.

_(Hellboy: And being eternally condemned. That, too.)_

"Exactly!" Drake said beaming with joy, "And I want you to be a part of us, because like you we were rejected by all because we're different, and no one appreciated us, just as no one appreciated you."

"What's that mean?"

_(Ray: Well, it basically means you suck and nobody likes you.)_

"Think about it, if your family really did care for you they woulda ignored my command of staying back and went for you anyway."

That suddenly dawned on Hanabi knowing if her father did care he would saved her anyway even with Drake's threats, and that started to make her shed a few tears. Feeling the need to kneeled down to her height and stoked her hair, and she hugged him needing something to hold onto.

_(Chad Vader: Oh, how sweet. Makes me-where's my gum?)_

The Anti Males were gasping and snickering, while the female Antis were confused as to why he was being kind to a mortal girl, finally Drake's three competitive girls felt the need to take their anger out on something.

Drake finally releases Hanabi and turns to his minions, "Listen up everyone, while Hanabi is here she will be treated like she's our family, but by family I don't mean calling her Brat!" he turns to his male Antis, his two Darksides, and his three Digimon allies, "Or Whore!" he turns to the female Antis, "Or slut!" he finishes looking at Meladonna, Anti-Juliet, and Ino.

"Yes master!" They all said simultaneously.

_(Ray: Instead, we will call her a whiny infant, sir!)_

"Now it's very late and we've had a big night, so we must all get some rest, and don't worry Hanabi, we've prepared a special guest room for you." He snaps his fingers and two Dark Warriors appear before the Darkside and Hyuga girl. "You two take Hanabi to the guest room." He said but noticed Hanabi didn't want to leave Drake's side, "It's ok they won't harm you, because they know what'll happen if they do." Drake said firmly toward his two minions who wince.

"Yes sir." Dark Warrior 1 said.

_(Ray: Oh, how come Dark Warrior 1 gets all the credit? Why isn't it ever me?)_

"Follow us Lady Hyuga." The second one said as they led her through the halls.

Some of Drake's antis started looking at him with suspicious looks.

_(Chad Vader: They noticed that his fly is down.)_

"Being a bit kind for your own good aren't you master?" Anti-D.M asked.

"I wouldn't say kind. I'm just being honest." Drake replies.

_(Ray: So, I know what I'm saying when I say that your breath stinks.)_

"Oh sure holding her close to you is being honest?" Anti-Airnaruto asks.

"I understand her, just as I understood all of you." Drake reminded them all of how much weaker they were back then before he came around. "Now everyone return to your quarters, tomorrow I send my warning to the people of Konoha, as well as the Authors." Drake said before walking out of the throne room and to his own quarters.

_(Hellboy: Shouldn't he be quiet about this?)_

_(Homer: Shut up, Anti-Air!)_

While with the two Dark Warriors and Hanabi they come up to a doorway and open it revealing a big room with portraits of dark creatures hanging on the wall, dark rugs, and tapestries, pillars, a window with a view of the land, and a queen size bed with dark covers, sheets, and pillowcases, along with large drapes hanging by the tall bed knobs.

"Welcome to your quarters Ms. Hanabi, may you have a pleasant sleep." The Dark Warrior guard said as him and his partner left the room and closed the door.

_(Ray: Ignore the thing that looks like a giant, ten-ton weight suspended on a rope. It's only a decoration.)_

Hanabi looks around the room, and walks up to the window and sees the deserted and dismal landscape, knowing she's nowhere near Konoha anymore. She then yawned and slipped out of her ninja sandals and got into the bed, and under the covers.

"Guess there's nothing I can do about my situation now." She said before yawning and laid her head down on the pillows, "I'll worry bout that in the morning." She said before shutting her eyes and falling straight to sleep.

_(Chad Vader: Don't worry, little girl. The Darksides' love will be their downfall!)_

Meanwhile in L.A at Author Fighter HQ, it was already 6:30 in the morning with the sun coming up, and its glow washes through the window and over D.M's face who slowly opened his eyes and groaned, and was suddenly startled and ended up falling out of his bed because of the ringing of his cell phone.

_(Homer: Suddenly, it goes to 'Ernest Wakes up'…)_

He lifted his head up and groaned, "Ugh I don't like mornings." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for his cell phone and answered it, "Somebody better be dead or dying hello? Oh Hime morning, what's up?" He listened closely and then shouted, "WHAT, YOU'RE SERIOUS!"

_(Hellboy: Ranger tried to stop a chainsaw with his face?!)_

"Oh my God this is bad, right we'll meet you in the village, ok bye!" he hangs up, "Drake what the hell have you done!" He said before slipping into his armor, grabs his staff and goes to an intercom and his voice echoed throughout the place, "CALLING ALL AUTHOR FIGHTERS REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM IMEDIATELY, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

_(Homer: The last time you said that, it was simply because we were out of coffee.)_

So he himself rushed to the meeting room and soon the Author gathered in as well.

"Boss what's going on." Airnaruto asked.

"Yeah man it's too early." Ross complains.

"Not for me it's not." Soul says feeling bright and awake.

_(Ray with stereotypical Scottish accent: Easy for you to say. YOU weren't dreaming of a steamin' plate of haggis.)_

"Quit your whining guys we got a problem!" D.M says.

"What problem?" Shelby asks.

_(Ray: Well, for starters, our economy's failing. But other than that, we're good.)_

"Last night Drake and some of his enforcers infiltrated Konoha." D.M explains.

Suddenly Airnaruto's attention was caught when he mentioned the Leaf Village, "Come again!?"

"Not only that he also took the young Hanabi Hyuga captive and brought her back to his castle.

"WHAT?!" they all cried.

_(Homer: That poor castle! *sobs*)_

"Ok that's it, when you mess with us that's one thing, but mess with the Leaf Village, that's crossing the line!" Airnaruto seethed.

"So what's the plan D.M?" Jose asks.

_(Chad Vader: I suggest we attack the fort at dawn.)_

"We're going to Konoha to meet up with Hikari, Lady Tsunade, and the Village council." D.M explains.

"Oh no, is it going to have those two old fossils there and that war hawk?" Ranger complains as images of Homura, Koharu, and Danzo flash in his mind.

_(Homer: Nah, just those old people and that guy nobody likes.)_

"I don't think those three stubborn goats will trust us even if we are friends of the Hokage." Mantis says.

"Especially Danzo!" Colette says.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice. Now everyone prepare yourselves, we leave for Konoha in fifteen!" D.M commands.

"Yes sir!" His Authors salute and returned to their rooms to prepare themselves.

**(Don't miss next time where we discuss with Tsunade and the council about what to do, and Drake gives us a warning about the terms he has for us. And don't complain about when I'll post the next chapter, btw I don't own that song.)**

_(Chad Vader: Yes, it's what every villain needs. The urge to sing a song to his captives.)_

_(Ray: Thank you, Chad.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Now comes to where we discuss with the council about the current situation, and we enlist some more help.)**

_(Ray: Last time this happened, my girlfriend ended up in a car wreck. I don't even know how that happened. It's WEIRD.)_

Deep in the village of Konoha inside the Hokage's building inside a meeting room, we find Lady Tsunade along with its three eldest council members Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. Accompanying them was Lord Hiashi along with Neji, Hinata being comforted by Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Hikari wearing a sliver kimono with long sleeves with a picture of a phoenix going up its wings spread out, along with a golden Headdress pulling her hair up, and classical Japanese sandals.

_(Chad Vader: Wow. Who knew there was such a handsome GUY under that?)_

_(Hellboy: Chad? That's a woman.)_

_(Chad Vader: Uh-oh…I'm in trouble.)_

"So we're here to discuss about what to do about young Hanabi Hyuga." Homura says.

_(Ray: The Aburame clan has talked of adopting her. I'm fairly concerned at this point.)_

"She was abducted last night by creatures called 'Darksides', am I correct?" Koharu asks.

"Correct Lady Koharu." Hiashi answers.

_(Homer: Well, actually, they were Taliban operatives.)_

"Bullshit, it could've just been a plain assassin from another village using a henge to disguise himself." Danzo spat not believing any of this.

"Watch it Danzo!" Hikari shouted.

_(Chad Vader: Don't make me lay the smack-down on that ugly face of yours.)_

"Hikari." Tsunade said sternly not wanting her to cause trouble.

"I assure you Danzo, Darksides are in fact real. We've fought them before." Kakashi said as they remembered back in Odaiba they fought Drake and his new crew.

_(Homer: But Darksides AREN'T real, just like Bigfoot, Unicorns, and Eskimos.)_

"So there is the matter of how to deal with this situation." Tsunade crosses her arms.

"Well isn't it obvious Grandma, we go to Shadow Palace and rescue her." Naruto chimed in.

"You have no permission to speak brat!" Danzo scolded him.

_(Ray: You little mo-*****, brat.)_

"What was that?!" Naruto asked in outrage.

"Naruto!" Tsunade held her hand to block Naruto from doing anything stupid.

_(Ray: It's quite obvious he called you a mo-*****.)_

"Even if it were all true, we wouldn't have any way of going to this Shadow Palace." Homura says.

_(Hellboy: They have ninja-seeking hounds with bear-traps for teeth.)_

"Maybe you don't, but we do." A voice called.

Everyone in the building turned to the entrance and saw the Authors standing before them.

"Sempai!"

"Hi Hime, nice outfit by the way." D.M says checking her out.

_(Chad Vader: Can you give it back to the celebrity model who lives down the street?)_

_(Homer: Uh, Chad? You're condemning yourself to DM's wrath, you know that?)_

_(Chad Vader: Oh, crap.)_

"Authors, welcome." Tsunade greets them.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade, Sensei's, and council members." D.M said noticing the Danzo was giving them an arrogant frown.

_(Hellboy: Idiot. I was talking to JK Rowling. She's standing right behind you.)_

"We came here to discuss about Hanabi's predicament." Shelby said.

_(Homer: I dunno what the objective is, but I OBJECT TO IT!)_

"Why should we let these people get involved they aren't even citizens of the village." Danzo protested.

"But I am!" Airnaruto comes forth.

"Only by a technicality." Danzo retaliated.

"Oh so that's the way you wanna act!" Airnaruto got ready to deck the war hawk, but was held back by D.M's magic grip.

"That's enough, we're not here to fight with each other!" D.M said.

_(Chad Vader: It's a pity, but it's also a living.)_

"Yes please, my daughter is out there with that dark freak!" Hiashi said trying to hold back tears.

"Better than a certain other freak." Danzo mumbled while slightly glaring at Naruto who noticed but didn't say anything.

"Back to the case, you Authors are certain you have what it takes to rescue young Hanabi Hyuga?" Koharu asks with little faith.

_(Ray: Uh, we COULD say we do. But we'd pretty much prefer staying on a tropical island, miles away, enjoying cocktails.)_

"We've faced creatures like Drake before plenty of times, we know how to beat him." Airnaruto answers.

_(Chad Vader: We happen to know he's allergic to cats.)_

"And we've been there to witness it." Asuma added.

_(Chad Vader: That, too, chain-smoker.)_

"It's all true these Authors have the brightest and hottest burning Flames of Youth I've ever seen." Guy said with his trademark grin, but noticed no one was paying attention to him.

"You say something Guy?" Kakashi asks.

"Darn you all and your coolness!"

_(Ray: I know, Guy. The four of us are awesome, aren't we?)_

_(Homer: Uh…I think he was talking about that eye-patch guy.)_

_(Ray: D'OH!)_

_(Homer: Hey! That's MY line!)_

Ross then steps forward to present himself, "Konoha council I speak on behalf of all Pokemorphs stating that Drake is by far _our_ enemy, and we know how to deal with him, believe me when I say we know how to deal with him."

"That's right, and I myself speak on behalf of all Fictorians that Drake had once stole from us, and that makes him our enemy as well." Soul adds in.

_(Ray: Oh yeah, he stole our entire Blu-Ray collection of 'Band of Brothers'.)_

"Anyway Drake may come off as some rogue rebel like Orochimaru or the Akatsuki, but he's still cakewalk compared to them." Hikari explains.

"A little overconfident aren't you Ms. Hikari?" Homura asks.

"I assure you sir, me and the Author Fighters are never overconfident." D.M assured him.

"Yeah, we've seen what overconfidence does, and we wouldn't want that to be our downfall." Ranger adds.

_(Ray: Too late, Ranger. It already happened.)_

"Still wouldn't it be a little wiser to send some of our trained Anbu?" Danzo asks, '_The ones from ROOT will have no problem in this mission._'

"Negative Danzo." Tsunade says which got Danzo to twitch his only eye, "The Anbu may be highly trained, but they're more skilled in assassination, we want Hanabi brought back alive, not have her traumatized for life seeing whatever the Anbu could even do to them."

_(Hellboy: Well, if she WAS getting traumatized at all, where she is.)_

That struck a kunai in Hinata's heart knowing that day when she was almost captured by the stone ninja, and having been close to a killing almost scarred her for life.

"So then what do you all propose we do?" Koharu asks opened for suggestions.

_(Chad Vader: I still suggest attacking the fort at dawn.)_

"Well, if I have permission to speak, I have a thought." Naruto said firmly to Danzo not wanting to have the old war hawk get on his case again.

_(Ray: Get all the kunoichi miniskirts. It's GENIUS!)_

"Permission to speak Uzumaki Naruto." Homura grants him.

"Well I know you guys wouldn't have wanted me to anyway, but I already called in some backup to fight Drake." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

This completely outraged the council, while no one else was surprised.

"You went behind our backs and called in backup?!" Homura asks in outrage.

_(Homer: Backup? Who's Backup? I never heard of him…)_

"You should be stripped of your ninja rank for going against the village!" Danzo shouts.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouts to the old hawk.

"First of all I was not going against the village, I was helping it!" Naruto began not wanting to put up with their bull. "Second it beats having to wait around for you all to make a decision."

"Well Naruto actually does have a point if you think about it." Kakashi says.

_(Ray: Yeah, he's got several on his head.)_

"Yeah, by the way Naruto who did you call in?" D.M asks.

"Only three of your old friends who asked me to keep in touch with them." Naruto explains.

"Three of our old friends?" Ranger asks.

_(Hellboy: Moe, Larry, Curly, the works.)_

"Who's that?" Airnaruto asks.

_(Hellboy: Didn't I already tell you?)_

"Well I told them to come here today, though I hope they didn't get lost on the way." Naruto said.

Suddenly another portal opened up and everyone could hear screaming coming from it, and then out came from the portal was Brian, Flint, and Carl, flying out of the portal, landing on the floor and tumbled into the wall crashing into each other.

Everyone in the room cringed and how much that had to hurt, while the council kept a straight face.

"Carl, you're an asshole!" Brian scolded him as he got to his feet.

"How am I the asshole?" Carl asks.

"If you had kept your focus on flying then we wouldn't have gone into turbulence and crashed." Flint explained fixing his vest.

_(Ray: I thought this was warping, not air travel.)_

"Uzumaki, please tell me this is another one of your pranks." Koharu asks hoping this is a joke.

"No joke about it." Naruto said.

_(Ray: Good, because I don't get it.)_

Brian, Flint, and Carl presented themselves to Tsunade, the council, and everyone else.

"Greetings Lady Hokage, it's been awhile." Brian says.

"It sure has boys." Tsunade smiles.

_(Homer: That night at the strip club is one I'll never forget.)_

"Welcome Brian-san, Flint-san, and Carl-san." Hikari bows her head to them.

"Hey Brian, how're you?" D.M asks.

"We're ok, we heard from Naruto you guys got a situation on your hands." Brian asks.

"Yeah, a big one." Airnaruto says.

_(Hellboy: ANOTHER Obama rally?)_

"Excuse me but who are you three, it's forbidden for outsiders to come to the village without approval!" Danzo says firmly.

_(Ray: All three of you mo-*****)_

"They do have permission Danzo, I know them." Tsunade says.

"My name is Brian. K." Brian bows his head.

"Greetings, I am Flint Horizaku." Flint bows his as well.

"Hey what's up I'm Carl Hiroshi." Carl says without doing anything formal.

_(Chad Vader: Wasn't there another one of you guys? Oh, one of you is hospitalized with AIDS.)_

"So what are you three suppose to be?" Homura asks.

"We are Spirit Warriors chosen by the Goddess Digimon Ladyboreamon." Brian says.

Danzo just scoffs, "Impossible, you expect us to believe these…" Danzo scans their typical street attire which people of the village would never wear, "Hoodlums to actually be Spirit Warriors, they aren't even remotely compared to the Warriors that fought centuries ago."

_(Ray: These whippersnappers?)_

"What you want us to put on Gladiator armor, and carry giant shields and swords?" Carl begins, "Man this is the twenty-first century stop living in the past."

_(Ray: And movies like 300 and Troy. I do suggest watching them, though.)_

"Watch your tongue boy." Danzo threatens him.

"You should watch it Danzo." Tsunade threatens him.

_(Ray: What? They ARE good movies!)_

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune gasps.

"Sensei?" Hikari and Sakura gasp.

"They are correct you know." Tsunade began, "Sure they may not look like the ancient ones we've all been lead to believe, but that goes to show us that not everything is what it appears to be."

"Yeah right on Hokage babe!" Carl cheers.

_(Chad Vader: Yes, she is hot…and one major cougar.)_

"Carl!" Brian and Flint scolded him.

"While we may believe they are Spirit Warriors Tsunade, do they take their tasks seriously?" Koharu asks.

_(Chad Vader: Do they brush their teeth twice a day and floss once a day?)_

"Of course they do, me and my brethren trained them ourselves." D.M said.

"Really because they really don't seem like the kind who takes a mission seriously, especially the dark skinned one." Homura says motioning to Carl.

"It's that some sort of crack about me not being a Caucasian like the rest of you!" Carl asked in outrage feeling he's dealing with racists.

"Carl calm down." D.M commanded him.

"We're all on the same side." Brian reminds him.

_(Homer: The same side is the best side.)_

_(Hellboy: Shut up, Homer.)_

"You're right, my bad yall, I just sorta get out of whack if I feel I've been dissed." Carl apologizes in a not so formal way.

_(Ray: Who INVITED this guy?)_

"Anyway you three are certain you can help rescue Hanabi from this Drake?" Homura asks still with very little faith in them.

"I speak for my boys when I tell you we can handle Drake like he was one of your so called D-rank missions." Brian says.

"We've fought him years ago back when Brian and Carl were young teenagers, and when I was still a child." Flint adds.

"Yeah, we'll bust his ass so hard he won't even know where it is!" Carl rants in his gangster slang.

_(Ray: Carl, I have NO idea what you're saying to me.)_

_(Homer: Gangster talk, Ray. I don't understand it, either.)_

"Still the same optimistic as ever Carl?" Drake's voice echoed in the meeting room.

"It's him!" Hiashi cries.

Suddenly a transparent image of Drake appears in the room shocking everyone and even bringing out some killing intent in some of the Authors.

_(Ray: Drake died today due to an aneurism. His ghost's come back to haunt us.)_

"My-my, a gathering and I wasn't invited how very rude, you even invite my former mortal self." Drake looks to Brian.

"Damn you, what have you done to my daughter?!" Hiashi snaps.

"Don't worry about it, me and my Darksides are taking very good care of her." Drake says calmly with an arrogant smirk.

_(Chad Vader: Her path to the dark side…has gotten off to a rocky start. She put PINE CONES in my bed. I don't know why!)_

Airnaruto growls and then rushes for Drake, "BASTARD YOU'LL PAY FOR MESSING WITH THE LEAF VILLAGE!" As he ran for the Darkside, Drake didn't move, and Airnaruto ran right through him which surprised everyone.

"Oh forgive me but this is merely a holographic projection, in other words 'I'm not really here'." Drake says in mock.

_(Hellboy: Uh…couldn't we already tell with the word 'transparent'?)_

"Why don't you stop being a coward and come here in person?" Naruto growled with some of Kyubi's vibes spreading.

_(Ray with a slow, hippy voice: Negative vibes, man.)_

"Well if I did that then you'd attempt to catch me and force me to give up young Hanabi, which I don't intend to do." Drake explains in a bit of a funny disposition.

_(Chad Vader: Along with those 'Band of Brothers' blu-rays.)_

"What is it you want with her anyway Darkstar?" Tsunade asks firmly.

"My reasons are my own, but I've decided to come here and make you all a deal." Drake says.

"A deal?" the council asks.

_(Homer: Three billion dollars. Deal or no deal?)_

"Yes, if you want Hanabi back you're going to have to take her from me, but if you do you'll have to abide by my rules or else you'll find you're precious Hyuga girl end up like me." He smirks.

The Authors and Warriors could tell what Drake meant which infuriated them.

_(Ray: So…Drake's grip angers them?)_

_(Hellboy: I know mine scares them, but ANGER them?)_

_(Chad Vader: Mine makes people suffocate.)_

_(Homer: Oh, same here.)_

"There's no way in hell you're turning Hanabi into a Darkside!" Airnaruto shouted.

"Temper Author Ninja." Drake pointed his finger at him not to over do it, "Now here are my terms, unlike previous battles I want to have a go at you 'Shinobi Style'." He said using air quotes.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi asks.

_(Homer: They're air quotes. Ever heard of 'em?)_

"Well to fill you in, I've been learning my own types of shinobi Jutsus thanks to a certain girl who is in fact related to someone in this very room." Drake motions to Hikari who looked at him in disgust.

"What type of Jutsu are you learning?" Ross asks.

"The Darkness style of course." He answers.

"Darkness style?" Jose asks.

"No!" Airnaruto and Hikari gasp.

_(Ray: Darkness is okay. It's the STYLE that they're afraid of.)_

Tsunade, Shizune, the sensei's, the council, and even Danzo stood there in shock.

"What're the Darkness styled Jutsus?" Naruto asks Sakura and Neji who shrug their shoulders.

"I'm certain the two ancient relics over there can brief you on that." He motions to Homura and Koharu, "But anyway since I'm learning how to fight like a shinobi, I would like you to train some people who aren't from this world or have any ninja abilities whatsoever, would there be any volunteers. How bout you three?" he motions to the Warriors.

_(Hellboy: What? Those guys right behind us? Oh, they're talking about us.)_

"You're really pushing it Drake." Brian warned him.

"Good, will you accept my terms, because if not the Hanabi you know will cease to exist." Drake warns them.

_(Ray: Right…so do you like suckers?)_

"It doesn't appear we have a choice in the matter." Danzo said.

"What, you actually expect us to go along with this?" Tsunade asks in outrage.

"I'm afraid so Tsunade." Homura says.

Tsunade sighs and looks at the projection of Drake, "Very well than Darkstar, you got a deal."

"Oh fantastic!" Drake says with glee while clapping his hands together.

_(Hellboy: Heh. He must be enthusiastic to act like THAT.)_

"All it takes is the proper motivation and the right words, I'm giving you seven days Lady Hokage, that's one week to train these three in the way of the Leaf Village, and if they and anyone else you send are successful in beating me, I shall let her return peacefully and without a fight." Drake then voice grows more sinister, "But should you fail, and the young Hyuga will become my new Darkside, farewell!" Drake's projections fizzes out of sight.

"Alright, you two explain the darkness styled Jutsus." D.M demanded out of Homura and Koharu.

"You do not make demands here Digimon!" Danzo shouts.

_(Ray: Mo-****)_

"Watch it Danzo!" Hikari warns him but Tsunade held her back.

"You two explain to them." Tsunade tells the two old council members.

Homura takes a deep breath and explains.

_(Ray: Ladies and gentlemen…Homura.)_

_Well you all know that there have been five elemental types of chakra, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth. But in reality there existed a sixth elemental chakra; Darkness. Me, Koharu, and our old teammate Sarutobi were taught this by our sensei's the first and second Lord Hokage's of the village. The ninja who uses this type of jutsu must rely on the Yin part of their hearts in order to make the dark jutsu work._

_(Chad Vader: Are they stealing stuff from the Sith library?)_

Then Koharu takes the next part of the story.

_But sadly so many ninja could not sustain the powers of the darkness Jutsus and they perished, so our sensei's made that elemental style forbidden and had nearly all scrolls containing information on it destroyed, except for one at least. It was locked away for what appeared to be decades, but it's safe to assume that someone was able to get a hold of it._

"So I guess we have no choice but to train these boys- oh excuse me young men in the ways of Leaf Village Shinobi." Tsunade says looking at the three chosen ones.

"Well what're we waiting for, let's get down and get our asses dirty!" Carl said cracking his knuckles.

_(Hellboy: But you just came out of the bathroom. It's bound to be-oh, forget it.)_

"Not so fast Carl, before we can teach you anything we must first find out what type of chakra you have." Tsunade explains.

"How're ya gonna do that?" Brian asks.

"We'll meet at Training Ground Seven in ten; don't be late, including you Kakashi." Tsunade plans.

_(Ray: No more stops at the candy store for you, you naughty boy!)_

"Then it's all settled." Homura says and he and Koharu take their leave followed by Danzo who gave everyone one last scowl.

"That guy sure looked trippin'." Carl noticed.

_(Ray: Looked more like he was calling us-)_

_(Homer: THANK YOU, RAY!)_

"No kidding." Flint agreed.

"Well guys looks like you're gonna be joining our ranks." Naruto told the three Warriors.

"Oh yeah!" all three of them cheered while dancing and ranting about being shinobi.

Then Flint being the serious stood in front of Hiashi and bowed his head, "I assure you Lord Hyuga we will get your daughter back at all cost."

_(Homer: For a VERY reasonable price.)_

"We'll all guarantee to that." Brian adds.

"And we'll be there to make sure they do." Airnaruto adds.

"Thank you all for what you're doing." Hiashi thanks them and leaves.

_(Ray: Offering to clean my bathrooms. It's so generous…)_

**(Now that they have their instructions and terms from Tsunade and Drake will the Authors, Ninjas, and Warriors be able to rescue Hanabi before Drake manipulates her even further, don't miss next time.)**

_(Chad Vader: There will be no one to stop us next time.)_

_(Homer: Next Time? Is that a movie we missed out on?)_

_(Hellboy: Nah. But with movies these days, I wouldn't be surprised if that became its title.)_

_(Ray: Good point.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Now we come to how Drake continues to manipulate Hanabi, and the guys learn about how they can become ninja)**

_(Hellboy: All they need are black uniforms, basic ninjutsu practice, and equipment. It's BRILLIANT.)_

During the same day that the council meeting took place, all they way at Omega Mountain, the sky was as red as hell. Two Dark Warriors come up to the door of the guest room and enter it seeing Hanabi still asleep.

_(Ray: Hey! Don't interrupt the sleeping maiden who is sleeping under the red-as-hell sky.)_

"Rise and shine Ms. Hyuga." One of the called to her.

So she stirred a bit until she awoke and laid straight up in her bed.

"Good morning young Hanabi." The second one greeted her.

_(Homer: Good morning, Mr. Dark Freak.)_

Hanabi pulled off the covers and slipped into her shinobi sandals and looked out her window to see the red sky.

"This is morning?"

"You'll get used to it after awhile." They told her.

_(Ray: Lightning strikes when any of us laugh, but we also get used to that.)_

"Come with us, our master wishes to see you." They escorted her to the dining hall.

_(Chad Vader: Actually, he wants us to bug off. It's our last day here."_

In the dining hall everyone was enjoying breakfast eating anything they can while Johan and Anti-W.X were fighting over the ketchup.

"Quit hogging it Johan!"

"Say pretty please."

"Yeah right!"

"Say pretty please with two eggs and a slice of bacon."

_(Ray: Typical dinner at the Fat Addicts club.)_

"GIVE ME THE KETCHUP!" Anti-W.X screams.

"Ok!" he squirts the ketchup into Anti-W.X's face.

Soon everyone was laughing and even Hanabi let out a chuckle which got everyone's attention.

_(Hellboy: Who invited the little-never mind.)_

"Ah Hanabi welcome, here you can sit next to me." Drake said as a chair was pulled up for her and she sat down next to him.

So she ate two eggs sunny side up, with sausage links and her face lit up.

"This is delicious." Hanabi said.

_(Ray: It's laced with arsenic sauce to add a little more kick. We'll pay your life insurance when you're gone.)_

"You can thank our Dark cooking staff for that." Drake said as dark waiters come through a door and takes the dirty dishes from the table.

_(Chad Vader: Why don't I have a dark cooking staff? Oh, that's why…)_

"So Hanabi have you given any thought about what we talked about last night?" Drake asks.

"Well actually." She began, "I guess it's true what you said about my father not caring enough to save me."

_(Homer: He sends me to bed at 5:30! Can you believe it?)_

"I know the truth hurts but accept it and you'll only get stronger."

"But I don't know about becoming bad, I mean father told me stories of ninjas from our village who turned bad, and abandoned the village."

"It's not because they're evil." Drake explains, "They merely left because that village wasn't right for them, they belonged elsewhere just as you do."

"But wouldn't that make me no better than them?"

_(Hellboy: Don't worry, little girl. I have DARKER plans for you…MWAHAHAHAHA!)_

"Nonsense, remember this little bit of advice, good and evil can be viewed differently depending on one's perspective."

"So from your own perspective you aren't trying to harm others, you just want to be left alone?" she asks.

"Exactly." He said.

_(Chad Vader: And guess what? That Obama guy won't leave us alone!)_

"Well I guess I really do feel like that, but still is bad really the right way?" she asks.

"Hanabi I think you should really listen to what I'm about to tell you." Drake said leaping from his royal dining chair and onto the table where music starts to play.

"He really loves his music doesn't he?" Hanabi asks Virusmon.

_(Ray: Ah, he's part of the High School Musical craze…even after it died.)_

"It's one of his best traits." Virusmon answers as they piped down and listened to Drake sing to Hanabi.

_**Listen, kid, I think you should know  
Bad like me is the way to go  
Bein' nice is just for saps!  
Being good is a handicap!**_

The Dark Warriors sang while Drake sings his own verses.

_**He's bad  
(I'm bad, see!)  
So bad  
(You gotta be bad like me!)**_

_(Ray: I have a question, Drake.)_

_(Homer: Shut up, Ray. He's singing.)_

The Meladonna, Ino, and Anti Juliet dance around arm in arm

_**He's flying all around  
With a mean and nasty frown!**_

_**He's bad  
(Rude too!)  
So bad  
(You got that?)**_

_**Takes total commitment to be thoroughly bad  
I'm gonna tell you about the fun I've had  
I've come this far and just one rule  
Get to them before they get to you!  
**_  
_**He's bad  
(Yeah!)  
So bad  
(I'm a dirty dude!)**_

The girls then take their verse again.

_(Ray: You know this guy's the big man even when TOUGH villains join in with him.)_

_**He's flying all around  
With a mean and nasty frown!**_

Drake uses his Dark Energy to fly around the room.

_**He's bad  
(I fly in the fast lane)  
So bad  
(See?)**_

So the song ends with Drake winking at Hanabi causing her to blush.

_(Hellboy: Actually, she's blushing at the sight of Ino's Orlando Bloom poster.)_

"So don't you see, being good will only make you weak, is that what you want?" Drake asked hoping to weaken her trust in the Leaf Village and all who live there.

Hanabi was then deep in thought wondering if this was the right thing to do, while Drake was closer and closer to having her fully in his grasp.

Soon Hanabi formed a scowl and looked at Drake with seriousness than she's ever had in her life, "Alright Drake I shall serve under you and the Darksides, the Leaf Village will no longer be the place I call home, rather I shall call this castle as my new home with you and the Darksides as my new family." She said with force.

_(Homer: And I'll have the dark cat in place of my old one, and the dark TV in place of my OLD TV, and the dark toilet scrub in place of my OLD scrub! *laughs insanely*)_

_(Chad Vader: I think Commander Simpson and Miss Hyuga are taking this too far…)_

That got every dark creature in the castle cheering for her making the choice they hoped she'd make.

"Congratulations for making the right choice Hanabi, welcome to our family." Drake said petting her head.

_(Ray: Good girl, I oughta get you a biscuit for that.)_

"So am I gonna become like what you are?" she asked pointing to Johan, Omaddon, and Ino wondering if she's gonna go blue skinned and red eyed.

"Not yet actually, we'll save that for when you're ready."

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

_(Hellboy: See, there's this Dark Entry Exam that you have to take. Anything above sixty percent and you're in.)_

"I already sent a message to the council that if they really want you back they'll have to fight me." Drake explains it all.

"But why? You said yourself that they didn't care about me anyway why would you give them a chance?"

"So they can see how powerful you can be on our side, and to get even with your sister and cousin always being the talk of the Hyuga heritage."

_(Ray: Well, that and they stole your teddy bear. Thought you might like it back.)_

A smirk grew of Hanabi's face, "I like it."

"Good, but now that you're with us, we need to get you something more proper to wear?"

"Like what?"

_(Ray: We did have something for you, but that was before we realized you were a little girl…better return the platform shoes.)_

"Not to worry. The girls will help you with that." Drake turns to the female Antis, Meladonna, and Ino, "You girls take Hanabi and give her a good makeover, but don't do anything that'll make me upset." Drake ordered them.

"Yes sir!" they called.

_(Homer: Doing everything to make you upset, SIR!)_

"I leave her in your care, so do well." Drake said as the girls escorted Hanabi to another room. Drake was going into his own direction but turned back to the males, "If they come back and tell me any of you were trying to sneak a peek, I'll kill you."

_(Chad Vader: Only I can do the peeking around here. Do you understand?)_

Most of the Antis feared what would happen but Anti-Ranger spoke up.

"Why would we do that, she doesn't have anything worth…" but he was cut off as a solid smoke clone of Drake appears behind the anti holding a dagger to his throat.

_(Ray: WHOA! I am amazed and TERRIFIED at the same time!)_

_(Hellboy: Yeah, you said the same thing about the Hardees Monster Thickburger.)_

"Finish that sentence, I dare you to." Drake challenged him.

"Uh never mind forget it." Anti-Ranger winced.

_(Homer: I wasn't going to say 'touching'. D'OH!)_

"I thought so." Drake takes his leave for his royal room.

Meanwhile back in the leaf village we find the Authors, the Warriors, the 11 rookies minus Sasuke who's out on a private mission thinking it's best not for him to get involved in a matter like this, the Jonin sensei's, Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune at training ground seven near the memorial stone.

"So how're we going to find out what chakra we have, is there some special test to this?" Brian asks the Hokage.

_(Ray: It involves a blood test. We donate your givings to sick hookers.)_

"Yes there is, it involves these." She says pulling out three little slips of paper.

"Paper, what's this got to do with anything?" Carl asks.

_(Chad Vader: It's a miniaturized entry exam. Your miniaturized pencils are hidden in the rice bowls.)_

"If you shut up I'll tell you." She explains, "This is a special elemental detecting paper that is used to determine ones type. The paper comes from trees which are specially grown with chakra. When the ninja imbues the paper with a portion of their chakra, the paper will alter to reveal one's type. The paper will rip in two for Wind, burn for Fire, become wet for Water, fall apart for Earth and crumple for Lightning."

_(Hellboy: Or it'll crumble if you grip it too tight.)_

"So if we display some of our chakra we'll find out what types of Jutsus are suited for us?" Flint asked.

"You hit the kunai on the target." Tsunade smiles.

_(Homer: *thunk* Ow! That's my butt!)_

_(Ray: Sorry, Homer.)_

"Cool, well put the paper in our palms and let's find out." Brian said.

So Tsunade hands them each a small slip of paper, and the grasped it in their palms gathering some chakra.

Airnaruto looked over at D.M, "So you nervous about what type he is?"

"Not at all it'd be a shock no matter what type either of them has." D.M explained.

_(Hellboy: I think Carl's holding his wrong, though…)_

"I think they're ready to look." Jose said noticing the boys powering down their chakra.

Brian then unclenches his fist to see his paper was torn right down the middle perfectly.

"Well Brian looks like Wind is your specialty." Tsunade says.

_(Ray: Yeah, wind. Just be careful not to break it.)_

"Alright!" Brian cheers.

"Welcome to the brotherhood of Wind Users." Naruto said pounding it with Brian.

"I'm actually proud myself." Airnaruto says.

"Good to see another promising Wind user." Asuma says lighting his cigarette.

_(Homer: Same here, Mr. I'm-Supposed-To-Be-Dead.)_

"This means Brian-san might even be able to use the Rasengan." Hikari says.

_(Ray: Enough with the Byaku, Sharin, and Rasen gans. I WANT a MACHINE GAN!)_

"Let's not go that far, it does take a while to fully master." Kakashi says.

"But I mastered it in less than a month." Naruto said sounding important.

"Not everyone can learn at the same pace Naruto." Kakashi says.

_(Chad Vader: This guy I knew, Drew, did it even faster. What was up with that?)_

"Ok Flint, let's see." Tsunade says.

Flint opens his palm to reveal his paper was reduced to ashes.

"Well looks like fire's right up your alley." Jose says.

"Congrats." Shelby says.

"All of a sudden I'm feeling hot." Flint said proudly.

_(Hellboy: Quit staring at Tsunade's rack, you pervert!)_

"Alright Carl show us." Tsunade says.

So Carl opened his hand to revealed his paper was crumbled up.

_(Ray: Didn't we tell you not to grip it?!)_

"Oh yeah I'm a Lightning guy!" Carl cheers.

"That means you could learn a jutsu like the Chidori right?" Naruto asks.

"Hold on, Naruto, let's now jump to anything rash, we still don't know how good they are at controlling any jutsu." Kakashi stated.

"What you saying I'm not good enough or tough enough to learn this Chidori or anything?" Carl asks in outrage.

"No I didn't say that, at least not yet." He said all cool.

_(Homer: So, you suck. That's it.)_

Carl then took this as a whole insult, "Oh I'll show ya how tough I am!" Carl charges right past the other Jonins and heads for Kakashi.

"Carl!" Brian, D.M, and Flint shout.

As Carl was ready to deliver a K.O punch to Kakashi, the Jonin vanished just like that.

"Hey where'd he go?" Carl asked.

_(Ray: Scottie beamed him up at the last second.)_

Suddenly Kakashi was charging at him from behind with his hands folded to make the Tiger hand seal.

_(Ray: Oh, there he is. Never mind…hey, what's he doing?)_

'Kakashi sensei.' Naruto gasped in his thoughts.

'He wouldn't.' Sakura thought.

Kakashi was getting even closer without stoping which was scaring everyone including the Hokage.

'He would.' Airnaruto thought like he read Sakura's thoughts.

"Hidden Leaf Village Jutsu A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Kakashi screamed causing Carl to turn around right before Kakashi nailed him in the ass.

The guys just stood there with dropped jaws, and Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth, while the women just covered their eyes not wanting to see that repulsive sight. Carl's pupils shrunk down micro size before he launched off the ground like a rocket into the air screaming while holding onto his ass.

_(Hellboy: There was a firecracker up your butt. I simply activated it. You okay over there?)_

"!" Carl screams.

Carl then dropped to the ground hitting it like a bomb.

"Kakashi was that necessary?" D.M asked.

_(Ray: Absolutely!)_

"Well he did want to show how tough he was." Kakashi reminded them.

"But it looks like you really hurt him." Hikari says.

Brian and Flint race over to check on their pal who laid flat on his stomach with his legs spread apart.

"Carl you al right?" Flint asks.

"Tell us, what hurts?" Brian asks.

"My ass what do you think?" Carl asks in pain.

_(Homer: I also think I brained my damage.)_

"Can we get some help over here?" Brian asks.

"Well Grandma Tsunade I guess this is where you come in." Naruto said.

"Uh no, sorry but even I have certain boundaries I don't dare to go." Tsunade shudders.

_(Chad Vader: Below the belt is your limit, I take it…or is it the other end?)_

"Sensei please, there's no way we can just claim to train Carl and then leave him injured." Hikari says pointing out the facts.

"I guess your right." She sighs while going over to the young adult in pain and held her hand over his ass making sure there was plenty of distance between her hand and his ass. Her hand started to glow.

Soon she stopped and Carl was able to walk again, "Man that felt good thanks a lot." Carl thanks her.

_(Ray: Butt massage therapy. Do not use at parties.)_

"You can thank me by not telling any of your fraternity boys what happened." Tsunade says firmly.

"Ok." He winced.

"So now we know what Chakra types they are, how're they suppose to learn enough jutsu and techniques to fight like Ninja before the week is over?" Sakura asks.

_(Ray: Yes, pink-haired Miley Cyrus.)_

"So much to learn in so little time, what a drag." Shikamaru complains.

"All is not lost, there is a much quicker way for them to learn before we meet Drake." Tsunade says.

"How so?" Shelby asks.

_(Homer: Speed-read!)_

_(Hellboy: There's a TV special on this weekend?)_

_(Chad Vader: Audiobook, perhaps?)_

"Follow us." Tsunade said leading them to the memorial stone, "What I am about to show most of you Genin, you must swear not to tell anyone about this ever."

"We swear." They all answer including the Authors and the Warriors.

So Tsunade forms some hand signs and puts her hand on the stone and suddenly the ground opened up revealing a staircase leading down into the earth.

"Whoa, how long has this been here?' Naruto asked flabbergasted.

_(Ray: I made this panic room three days ago. It was brilliant!)_

"Ever since the village was first founded by my Grandfather." Tsunade answers.

So they all walk down the stairs where candles stick out of the walls giving off light,

"What is this place?" D.M asks Hikari.

"Got me, now even I knew about this place." she answered

"Not even me." Airnaruto said.

_(Chad Vader: Air forgot his "Idiots' Guide to Secret Passageways" book.)_

"This is an ancient training ground that shinobi used to use to harness their elemental chakra when they needed to learn quickly." Tsunade explains as they made it to the bottom of the stairs where they saw five separate tunnels leading into dark, and above each tunnel was a certain symbols, one had fire, earth, lightning, wind, and the final had water.

"What's with these tunnels?" Tenten asks.

_(Homer: They're tunnels, panda-hair. What's it look like to you?)_

Neji activates his Byakugan and looks down them to find it endless, "There's no end to them, they just keep going on and on."

"Each of these tunnels leads to a certain training ground in another dimension where lies a special spirit of the certain element who knows every jutsu of his element." The Hokage tells.

"It's in the Hokage's wishes that the three of you take the tunnel that your chakra matches." Shizune says speaking on behalf of Tsunade.

_(Hellboy: If you go in the wrong one, you'll be forced to wear diapers for the duration of your training.)_

"But this doesn't explain how we can learn enough jutsu and such for less than seven days." Brian still wonders.

"In that dimension, time will move faster. What may seem like only days pass by here, it will be like years are passing by in there." Tsunade adds.

_(Ray: It's good if you want to procrastinate for the SAT.)_

"Cool. That way we'll learn more jutsu than we need." Flint said impressed.

"Hold on, if it's gonna seem like years are passing by, shouldn't we pack at least a few dozen meals?" Carl asks.

_(Homer: Because us black people have MAJOR appetites and advertise Pepsi.)_

"That won't be necessary." The Hokage says, "While you are each in there your senses of hunger and thirst will be lost meaning, so you won't have to worry about starvation."

_(Hellboy: And it comes complete with a port-a-potty and a blu-ray hi-def player.)_

"Well that problem's solved." Carl said.

"But you three must be the ones to make the decision. Do you choose to accept this or not?"

_(Ray: Um, yes. We will not accept it.)_

"Well that's obvious right guys?" Carl asks.

"Well…" Brian said thinking.

"It's very risky." Flint added.

"What you serious, guys think of it just like training back with our Digimon." Carl tries to encourage them.

"But this time we're learning ninja moves, not spirit attacks." Flint reminds him.

_(Ray: Yeah, and that's HARDLY different.)_

Carl sighs, then gazes up at the doorway of Lightning and then to his team, "Well you guys can do whatever you want, I'm going down that tunnel!" he runs for the tunnel without looking back, "I LOVE YOU MAMA!" Carl screams as he rushes into the darkness of the tunnel where a force field appeared in the entrance to that one tunnel.

"Well there's no turning back for Carl now." Kakashi said.

"He certainly seemed eager." Asuma said.

_(Hellboy: Well, he saw Hayden Panettiere at the end of it. It's no surprise he went down that one…)_

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing." Kurenai said.

"That guy has spunk." Anko said licking her lip.

"His eyes and his voice were burning with the Flames of Youth!" Guy says proudly.

"Guy Sensei I do believed I have found myself my eternal rival!" Lee cheered.

_(Homer: His name is Duffman!)_

Soon both bushy brows started their little sob fest and hugging which was causing the male authors to gag.

_(Ray: And Kakashi's just standing there wondering how gay they look right now.)_

"Well after seeing Carl do that, no way am I turning back now." Brian said.

"Well I won't either." Flint said as they take their positions above their selected tunnels.

"Good luck in there guys." Naruto says.

"See you all in a week." D.M says.

_(Homer: Hehehe…time to plunder his possessions.)_

"Listen to their spirits and do what they say." Tsunade tells them.

Brian and Flint turn to each other and nod their heads, then walk down their selected tunnels into the dark before force fields sealed those tunnels off.

"Now what?" TL asks.

"Now we return to base to train and prepare as well." D.M said.

_(Chad Vader: I would have suggested sitting there, waiting, and telling ghost stories.)_

_(Ray: That's a campout, Chad.)_

_(Chad Vader: Yeah…so what's your point?)_

_(Ray: Never mind.)_

"And the same goes for all of you and your squads." Tsunade ordered the four Jonin senseis who have teams, "Sakura you and Hikari will be working with me and Shizune."

"Right."

"Yes Sensei."

"And Naruto you'll have Kakashi and Jiraiya to help you."

"Finally."

_(Homer: Jiraiya? That white-haired, toad-licking guy? He sucks!)_

_(Ray: You licked toads, too, Homer.)_

_(Homer: Mmm…toad…_

"All right everyone we'll meet back here in a few days." Tsunade said as they all went back up the stairs leaving Tsunade as the last one to go up before she looks at the three glowing tunnels.

"_If they don't survive the training inside those dimensions Ladyboreamon, I'm very sorry."_ She says heading up knowing the rest is up to the warriors.

_(Ray: And I call dibs on their Guitar Hero games.)_

**(Don't miss next time, Hanabi gets a new style, while the warriors meet their spirit senseis)**

_(Ray: How come I didn't have a sensei?)_

_  
(Hellboy: You did, Ray. He was your drill sergeant.)_

_(Ray: *shudders* Drill sergeant…)_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alright we come to where now Hanabi dawns a new outfit and the training of the Warriors begins.)**

_(Ray: What? WHO?! Can you just be specific for ONCE?!)_

We find Carl still running down the tunnel not looking back to the entrance, "Man how much farther is this training ground." He pants.

_(Hellboy: They told me El Dorado would be closer than this…)_

He looks up ahead and sees a bright light, so he runs faster and before he knew it he was in some void with a white surrounding almost like it was mist.

"Whoa, ok so how do I train in here?" Carl wonders and notices no one around, "HELLOOOOOOOO!" he screams.

_(Homer: Is he dead?)_

Suddenly the fog starts to clear and he finds himself in some sort of jungle terrain, and is looking up at a tall humanoid lion looking creature wearing a yellow kimono with a red lion on the back and a red sash tied around his waist, along with wooden sage sandals.

"**So I see a new Lightning user has come at last."** The Lion said in perfect English.

"Who're you?" Carl asks the Lion.

_(Chad Vader: Mufasa. Who else?)_

"**I am Raiga Leo; Guardian Spirit of the Lightning Element."** The Lion bows his head in introduction.

"Well it's an honor to meet you, I'm Carl Hiroshi." Carl introduces himself.

_(Ray: Not to be confused with Carly She-Hero.)_

"**So to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming down the Raiton Tunnel?"** Raiga asks

_(Homer: Well, for starters, the government is REALLY lousy.)_

_(Chad Vader: I've heard enough.)_

"The village of Konoha is in danger; one of its fellow citizens has been kidnapped by a twisted punk named Drake Darkstar." Carl explains and tells him of the Hokage's request to train him in the ways of Lightning.

"**So Lady Tsunade has put the task of training you onto my shoulders eh?"** the Lion asked in amusement.

_(Hellboy: She always does this! I have to do everything for her; garbage, dishes, even cleaning her slug's litterbox. *shudders*)_

"Please you have to do this, I want to learn. Teach me the ways of Lightning." Carl says desperate.

The Lion smiles and puts a paw on the boys shoulder, **"Very well warrior for the time you are requested to stay here I shall personally train you in the style of Lightning, and if all goes well when this is over, you just might be the next most powerful Lightning user in the world."**

"Well what're we waiting for let's get started!" Carl said pounding his fists together.

Raiga smirks at his confidence and thinks, **'This guys got spunk.'**

_(Ray: And guess what? He DESPISES spunk.)_

Meanwhile down the Fire Tunnel Flint has just entered into the dimension which was like the center of the earth with rivers of lava boiling and stalactites hanging by the ceiling and lying on the ground.

"Whoa, for a place surrounded by lava it doesn't seem to be all hot, I wonder why?" Flint asks no one in particular but someone answers him.

"**Because the fire that burns within your chakra protects you from intense heat."** A voice answers.

_(Homer: Or is it like that movie where nothing's real and all humanity is enslaved by robots who use them for energy? Is THAT WHAT THIS IS?!)_

"Huh, who's there?" Flint gasped.

Suddenly a figure erupted from the river of lava and landed in front of the genius scaring the daylights out of him.

This creature appeared to look like a red phoenix with a human body and arms with wing feathers sticking out of them. He was wearing a red robe with a yellow phoenix on the back, with a yellow sash, and he wore sandals like Raiga.

_(Ray: Krankor? Is that you?)_

"**Greetings young warrior, I am Pyronius Phoenix; Guardian Spirit of the Element of Fire."** The phoenix man bows his head.

"Uh, I'm Flint Horizaku. Very nice to meet you sir." Flint bows his head.

_(Hellboy: Barbecue tonight…)_

_(Homer: Mmm…barbecue…)_

"**It's very rare I get company, most of them can't sustain the intensity of inside this dimension, but it appears you are more than capable of living down here."** The Phoenix notices.

"I guess this comes with the whole having fire in chakra." Flint suggests.

_(Hellboy: You idiot. I'm a buffalo wings mascot. I'm USED to hot!)_

"**Not entirely I sense more than just the element of fire in you. Another power I haven't seen in thousands of years."**

"You might be talking about my Spirit Power."

"**Spirit Power? So I assume you are a Spirit Warrior?"**

"You assume correctly Pyronius-sama." Flint answers.

_(Ray: So, wait…the lion has a Japanese name and this bird has a Greek name?)_

_(Chad Vader: Interacting cultures are a funny thing, General Reynol.)_

_(Ray: That's SERGEANT, Chad.)_

"**This makes it a lot more interesting." **

So Flint explains the situation as to why he was sent there just as Carl told the spirit of Lightning, and needless to say Phoenix was very understandable of the situation.

_(Homer: He knew Tsunade because she still owes him a new piggybank.)_

"**Well then Flint, for the Hokage and the good people of Konoha I shall teach you everything about fire Jutsus."** The Phoenix proclaimed.

"Thank you sensei." Flint kneels before his sensei.

'**I can already tell I've got my work cut out for this.' **The Phoenix master said.

_(Hellboy: That Mephistopheles guy keeps stealing my vacation spot. What a rip…)_

Now we find Brian who finds himself wandering around a mountain range, with clear skies, and small streams at the bottom of the mountains.

"This is some place, but I gotta find this spirit and learn about Wind Jutsus." Brian said looking around.

_(Ray: And right then, Brian remembers he's afraid of heights.)_

Suddenly he heard and eagle screech, he looks up and sees a humanoid eagle creature soaring around the sky. The eagle man wore a green kimono, with a blue sash, and sandals.

"What is that?" Brian wonders.

_(Homer in bland voice: I do not know what that is.)_

The eagle then dove down and landed on his talons, then looks at Brian.

"Uh hi, who're you?" Brian asks.

"**I am Vayu Eagle; Guardian Spirit of the Element of Wind."** The Eagle says proudly while bowing his head.

_(Chad Vader: Great. Japanese, Greek, AND Hindu. What next?)_

"Pleased to meet you, I am Brian. K." Brian bows.

_(Ray: Don't ask what the K stands for, mind you.)_

"**I see so you are my new student chosen by Lady Tsunade herself?"** he asks.

"Indeed I am." Brian replies.

"**Well you don't really seem like any previous students I've trained in the past, but I guess this only proves one should never be judgmental."**

"So will you help me?" Brian asks.

_(Hellboy: Well, you came in at kind of a bad time. I was just in the middle of paperwork.)_

"**I can never deny someone who is interested in wanting to master the Wind Element, so I accept you as my student, but be warned, for the training you and your friends will be put through while in our dimensions will be twice as painful as what regular training has to offer."** Vayu warns him.

"It's a chance we're willing to take, I'm in!" Brian tells his sensei.

"I'm way in!" Flint tells his sensei who told him the last thing the Eagle told Brian.

"I'm not going back even if I could." Carl tells his sensei.

Then the three senseis and their new pupils appear in a triple split screen.

"**Then prepare yourself Warrior, you are now going to feel the pain and sweat that only the strong can stand."** The three senseis told their students.

_(Ray: We will be CRUEL to the Nazis! And through our cruelty, they will know who we-Oops, wrong story.)_

Meanwhile back at Omega Mountain inside the girls' quarters we find Hanabi standing on a stool with the Anti girls and Darkside girls measuring her up.

"I have to admit Hanabi you are quite the well fit girl for someone your age." Meladonna says while measuring her waist.

_(Chad Vader: Wow. Who knew a girl her age had bra sizes THAT big?)_

_(Ray: Chad, I think we could've gone our whole lives without hearing that.)_

"You think so?" Hanabi asks blushing.

"Trust me girl, when we're done with you, there's gonna be a new Hanabi to look at." Anti-Erin assures her.

_(Homer: They're giving her a brand-new Shippuden design.)_

So after a few hours of trying to find a good look for Hanabi, from hairstyles to outfit designs, fingernail polishes to toenail polish, eyeliner to lipstick, the whole package Hanabi was finally done. In Shadow Palace's Grand Ball room we find the male Darksides and Antis sitting in theater seats with Drake standing on stage while the Anti Girls and Darksides were ready to show their master the new Hanabi.

"Well girls I trust everything went well." Drake said.

"No problem at all sir." Anti-Shelby said.

_(Hellboy: We accidentally over-plucked her eyebrows, but it was nothing a little makeup couldn't cure.)_

"In fact we've actually outdid ourselves this time." Meladonna says.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Drake says.

_(Chad Vader: Drake forgot to wear his dress clothes today.)_

Ino whispers behind the curtains, "Alright Hanabi it's all yours now, make them shine with dark."

"Ok." Hanabi's voice came from behind the curtain.

_(Ray: Wait, how does THAT work?)_

_(Homer: Maybe she's black, but polished to the point that she can sparkle.)_

_(Hellboy: I…still don't get it.)_

_(Chad Vader: Oh, just watch the girl present herself.)_

So the light dim and a spotlight shines' on the stage, then the curtains open up and Hanabi steps forward. Hanabi was out of her training kimono and was now wearing black sandals showing off her feet with her toenails painted violet, a long black gothic styled gown with no sleeves, along with a black cape that went down her back that extended below her knees, black short capris that showed off some very lovely legs for a girl her age, her lips were red as Ino's rose, her eyelashes were long and darker, her fingernails painted black, and her hair was given a few red streaks that gave her a very evil appearance.

_(Ray: Ladies and gentlemen, I present the new mascot of Hot Topic.)_

She walked forward with the light still on her. She looks at her audience who seem entranced by her appearance; she turns and sees Drake more awestruck than the ones in their seats. She gathers up her confidence and continues forward showing off her look, and soon everyone in their seats were cheering, clapping, even whistling. Hanabi smiled and curtsied for the guys and Drake stepped forward, kneeled down to her level, and put his hands on her shoulders which made her blush.

"Hanabi, you look so beautiful." He said.

_(Chad Vader: Your shoulders are so smooth…I like touching them.)_

Hanabi blushes deeper and smiles for him, "Thank you." She says.

"Well sir what do you think?" Anti-Shelby asks.

"Girls you've made me proud." Drake says smiling.

_(Ray: You actually made a girl this young look THIS gothic.)_

All the Antis girls nodded their heads while in Anti-Juliet's, Ino's, and Meladonna's minds, they were doing the ultra happy dance squealing like fan girls.

_(Hellboy: Little did Drake know that Johan and Omaddon were actually squealing like girls behind his back.)_

Drake turned back to Hanabi, "And Hanabi since it wouldn't be right to keep you locked here for life, I've decided to take you out for a night in one of my favorite cities."

"Really?" she asks.

_(Ray: The Sixth Circle of Hell, here we come!)_

Suddenly Drake's three fan girls were shocked, while the guys were looking at him questionably.

Drake takes Hanabi by his side, "I'm going out with her for the day and you all better stay put and not follow us." Drake says to everyone but focuses on Johan, Omaddon, and some of the Antis, "And don't think about spying through my viewing monitor, it only works for me."

_(Homer: I'm recording Futurama, so don't mess with the monitor's controls either.)_

Then in a shroud of Dark smoke both Drake and Hanabi vanished.

_(Ray: Meanwhile at JLA Headquarters…)_

Meanwhile back at Authors HQ where it was near sundown, we find the Authors in the training gym working out and improving their tactics.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M fires a blast at some moving targets.

_(Hellboy: Wow. Good distance; that target went about fifty yards.)_

"Rasengan!" Airnaruto shoves his jutsu at some robots.

"Hyper Beam!" Ross fires his blast at some targets.

"Twin Dragon Fire!" Shelby and Jose fire their Dragon breath at incoming projectiles.

_(Homer: That's the last time I eat chili peppers and six cans of soda together.)_

TL Summons Sora, Cloud, Knuckles, and Sonic and they attack oncoming targets,

"That's the way!" TL cheers.

_(Chad Vader: Attack, my pets!)_

"Twilight Slash!" Ranger slices some robots with his sword, 'I gotta work hard I don't want to have to rely on this Cursed mark.'

_(Ray: Ranger forgot to wear his red shirt today.)_

"Expeliarmus!" E-Witch fires the magic zap from her wand at some moving targets.

Soon they powered down, dried some sweat off their heads and sipped from bottles of water.

"Man, I never thought we'd train this crazy." Ross says while drying some sweat from his forehead.

_(Ray with stereotypical Scottish accent: You've been training us like this for a month now. Please just give us some haggis and a break for once!)_

"Well we have to train harder, Drake wants us to meet him in six and a half days, we have to be ready for the worse." Airnaruto says while drinking from water.

"I know, Brian, Flint, and Carl are also probably getting some training done inside those dimensions, and I know Lady Tsunade's probably working Hime like a dog with her kind of training." D.M said.

_(Chad Vader: She's training Hikari to do tricks for treats.)_

"Well how do we know Drake isn't doing something to Hanabi right now?" Shelby asks.

"Don't worry, Drake may be an ass, but he keeps his word." D.M reminds her.

_(Hellboy: Where have YOU been all this time, magic-man?)_

"Besides, what could he do with Hanabi anyway?" Ranger asks.

_(Homer: Rape her, torment her, traumatize her, force her to watch Uwe Boll movies and Daytime TV, use your imagination._

We zoom out through the training window to see the city of L.A, but far from Authors HQ we find Drake who is wearing his usual attire only this time wearing a black bucket hat, and sunglasses, walking with Hanabi around the streets of LA looking like a happy couple. He then stops in front of Nemo's Karaoke café.

_(Hellboy: Wow. The sixth circle of Hell looks just like LA…oh wait. It IS Los Angeles.)_

"Welcome to Nemo's Hanabi." Drake presents to her.

_(Chad Vader: We found the little clownfish in our toilet last week.)_

"It looks great." She says.

"Come on." He escorts her in.

Inside the place most of the people in there were looking at them questionably. Some of them wondered why a teenage boy was with a 9 year old girl, about their fashion, or the facts about why Drake had dark skin, and Hanabi had no pupils.

"They're all staring at us." Hanabi said nervously.

_(Ray: They're calling you a pedo behind your back.)_

"That's because they know we're different, just stay close." Drake says and she does so knowing Drake's the only person she's safe with.

So they sat at a booth, and talked a bit, while chowing down on some delicious food. Hanabi noticed some people were doing karaoke, and she got an idea.

"I'll be right back." She says.

_(Hellboy: They have a new Sushi Bar and they're serving eel tonight.)_

'She better not try to escape.' Drake thought.

Then Nemo came on stage, "Ok music lovers we got some young fresh talent here tonight, making her first debut give it up for this pale eyed little cutie; Hanabi Hyuga!"

_(All unenthusiastically: Hooray! Woo-hoo. Uh, yeah…yay…)_

There was some applause and Drake looked shocked, and happy to see she didn't try to escape meaning he really did influence her enough to want to stay. Some of the nine year old boys in the café were looking at Hanabi with hearts in their eyes, while some little girls were envious of her beauty. Hanabi then selected a song and the song 'Baby don't Go' by Cher came on.

_(Chad Vader: And here we go again. Another musical number made specially to make you doze off.)_

_**Baby don't go,  
Pretty baby please don't go  
I never had a mother,  
I hardly knew my dad  
I've been in town for  
eighteen years  
You're the only boy I've had**_

Hanabi points to Drake when she said about the only boy she's had, which started to make the people realize he's not her brother or cousin, but the thought of him like a boyfriend to her was just creepy.

_(Hellboy: And they weren't like that already?)_

_**I can't stay,  
Maybe I'll be back some day**_

**Baby don't go,  
Pretty baby please don't go  
I love you so,  
Pretty baby please don't go**

_**I never had no money  
I bought at the second hand store  
The way this old**_

_**(Static)**_

A man with red hair and a proud-looking smile on his face held a mike and was talking to a crowd of people.

"As an actor, my eyeballs NEED to look their whitest…"

_(Ray: What the?)_

_(Hellboy: Homer, you're sitting on the remote.)_

_(Homer: Huh, wha? Oh. Sorry, I thought it was my wallet.)_

**(Static)**

Then everyone started clapping for the young Hyuga girl who curtsied and went back to Drake.

"How was that?" she asked.

_(Ray: Well, the fact that your voice barely reached past the first row…)_

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." He replied and she blushed.

_(Ray: Oh, what the heck? Just tell her she's beautiful and she'll buy it every time.)_

Then a photographer comes up and takes a picture of them together telling them they get a photo and another is put on display in the front. So they enjoyed the rest of the time we had before they decided to head back to Shadow Palace.

_(Hellboy: The waiters told Drake to get his pedophile butt out of the building. It was freaking the customers out.)_

Back inside the other dimensions all three warriors were practicing some Jutsus. Inside the Wind dimension Brian was forming the hand signs Tori, Uma, Tatsu, Uhsi, U, I, Inu, Saru, and Tora.

"Wind Style; Hurricane Wave!" Brian shouted releasing a large gust of wind blowing everything around him away, while it also cut into numerous rocks, and trees on the mountain.

His sensei the Wind Guardian clapped as he approached his student, **"Very impressive, I expected you to not be able to master it for another few days."**

_(Chad Vader: Flatulence technique seems to be your specialty.)_

"Do you really think so little of my abilities and skill?" Brian asked acting hurt.

"**Oh make no mistake, your progress is astounding."** He assured him.

"_**And that's the way uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it!"**_ Brian sings.

_(Ray: Oh, thank God. I thought he was starting another musical number.)_

"**The humans today can be so comedic." **The guardian tells himself.

_(Homer: They're the guys that made MY series. Surprising as it may seem.)_

Inside the dimension Flint was training in he was learning some of the basic fire Jutsus.

"Fire style; Fireball jutsu!" Flint puts his hand to his mouth to control the fire stream he blew out which resulted in a medium sized sphere of flames.

"**Not bad, but use more force when blowing, do it again!"** his sensei commanded.

_(Hellboy: And drink more Insanity Sauce while you're at it. That helps a lot.)_

Flint did the hand signs again and this time it resulted in a larger sphere of flames.

"**Well done!"** his sensei clapped.

"Phew, after this I won't have any more trouble eating hot foods ever." Flint said catching his breath.

_(Homer: You wuss. You think Ice Cream is too hot for you.)_

"**Well I think that's enough for the night, let's call it for today."**

"Finally."

"**Come I want to show you something."**

So the Phoenix sensei and his student walk around the volcano terrain until they stop by a lava onsen.

"Why don't we relax our bodies?"

"But that's molten lava, I'll be burned to a crisp."

_(Hellboy: Don't be fooled. It's actually strawberry syrup.)_

"**With your fire element mixing with your spirit energy, you should be able to stand this heat."** The Phoenix said going behind a rock and coming out wearing a towel around his waist and sits himself down in the lava onsen.

"Ok but if I turn into Freddy Krueger because of this I'll sue!" Flint said as he changed, and put a towel on.

_(Chad Vader: My cousin speaks from experience.)_

The genius slowly dipped his foot slowly in, he tightened his face expecting pain, but didn't feel anything. So he just sat himself down in the lava hot spring, and laid his back up against a rock.

"This is good."

_(Ray: I can't feel ANYTHING below my…Uh-oh.)_

"**Isn't it?" **

So then the student and sensei relaxed in the lava letting the lava boil away any dead skin, or germs on their bodies that normal or hot water can't get rid off.

While finally in the Jungle dimension Carl was forming only three hand signs, and stuck his arm to the ground and a familiar force of lightning was growing into his palm.

"So this is what it feels like." Carl said as the lightning was growing in his hand. Carl ran at a line of rocks and struck his arm out with the lightning and punched through all of them. "Man I'm good."

_(Chad Vader: Three years' worth of rubbing feet on wool carpet is phenomenal.)_

"**Indeed you are, why if this keeps going well I'll be able to teach you the Lightning Blade."** His sensei said seeing that he just turned a whole bunch of giant boulders into gravel.

"Really?"

"**Don't let it go to your head, you've still got much more to learn."**

_(Ray: What's the average rainfall in the Amazon Basin?)_

"Ok, ok, I get it."

So he continued to work on his Jutsu, while his sensei watched.

Back at Shadow Palace when nighttime finally came, we find Drake soaking in a hot spring that was filled with foamy bubbles, which was designed like the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts.

"Ah nothing like a hot bath before bed." Drake says relaxed.

_(Chad Vader: Yes, really helps to soothe the nerves and lifts all your problems off your-)_

Suddenly he heard the door opened, he didn't really want to be disturbed by his peers, but he turns to find Hanabi wrapped in a towel.

"Hanabi?"

_(Chad Vader: Oh, HEY! What the heck, man?! I'm BATHING HERE!)_

"Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here, I'll wait my turn." She said about to leave until Drake called her back.

"Oh it's ok, come and join me." He beckons her to come, "I won't bite." He then thinks to himself, 'Hard.'

So not wanting to be rude to his hospitality she sets herself down in the hot spring next to Drake.

_(Raptor: Hey, guys. Someone's at the door and-HOLY CRAP! WHAT'RE YOU WATCHING?!)_

"This is so relaxing." She said getting comfy.

_(Ray: But Raptor, this isn't what you-)_

_(Raptor: Is this the kind of garbage you put on when I leave the room?! You're SICK!)_

"Sure is." Drake said and notices Hanabi looked a little depressed, "What's wrong?"

_(Homer: But Raptor, it's-)_

_(Raptor: I don't want to hear it! Watch your lolicon in peace, sickos!)_

"It's just I've never really been able to relax like this back in the village." She said.

"Well with me you'll get used to relaxing, back in the village you'll get nothing but hard work with no R&R." Drake says looking into her eyes. "That's something that village will never offer you, especially your father, but me I can assure you, you'll be able to relax and never overworking yourself ever again."

_(Hellboy: But, Raptor, wait! Oh, crap…)_

Then Hanabi's eyes almost started to fill with tear, "No one's ever said anything so nice to me before." Then to Drake's surprise she wrapped her arms around his body and sobbed into his chest, "Where have you been all my life?' she cried in his chest.

Drake smiles and strokes her hair, followed by hugging her close, and kisses her forehead, "It's alright Hanabi, from now on I'll be the one to protect you, that way you'll never be lonely anymore." He said in almost kindness.

So Hanabi stopped crying and whispered softly, "Drake, thank you." She said before planting a peck on his cheek which turned him a little pink.

_(Chad Vader: You brat! Pink ruins the Dark Side's colors. DON'T do that again!)_

Drake knew from that moment she truly wanted to be with him forever more, and thought the Authors, and Ninjas stood no chance in breaking them apart, not even his own Darksides, and Antis.

**(Oh snap I hope my partner and his friends get enough training done, as well as us. Because it seems we're losing Hanabi more and more each passing day. I don't own the song as usual, I do apologize if I'm overusing songs in the Fic, I just find them appropriate at those times.)**

_(Ray: Well, thank goodness for that. Otherwise most people would actually read this.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Been while since I updated this, what with some parodies or Fics being deleted but that was because of Script format)**

_(Ray: Well, thank goodness it wasn't THIS fic, otherwise we the guys at Fictional Science Theater wouldn't have a job.)_

_(Hellboy: We're doing this for free, Ray.)_

_(Ray: DON'T remind me.)_

Ever since The Warriors had begun their training in the parallel dimensions, Drake was slowly getting Hanabi closer to him.

_(Homer: Last time she was five feet away from him, now it's five INCHES.)_

Everyone has been non stop preparing for the battle against Drake and his enforcers. It had already been six days since they begun, and at Omega Mountain, Drake was in his dojo sparing with Anti-Airnaruto, while Hanabi watched form the sidelines cheering drake like she was his little cheerleader.

_(Chad Vader: Miss Hyuga forgot her pom-poms and team colors, but pay no mind to that.)_

Drake was panting heavily, he'd never trained so hard in his whole life, "This is definitely not like training to fight Digimon or Spirit Warriors."

"Let's see you dodge this boss." Anti-Airnaruto formed some hand signs, "Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he fired numerous fireballs.

"Darkness Style; Smoke burst!" Drake then poofed into dark smoke causing the fireballs to miss and the smoke reformed his body

_(Hellboy: It took a MILLION Cuban Cigars to get this jutsu right!)_

"Way to go Drake-kun!" Hanabi cheered from the sidelines.

"Darkness Style; Shroud!" Drake shouted and the whole Dojo filled with Darkness.

_(Ray: You didn't hear me. I asked for you to drop the shrouds! It's DARK in here!)_

Anti-Airnaruto found himself surrounded in Dark and not knowing where Drake will strike.

"Only one way to find him now, Earth Style; Earth Shake Jutsu!" he shouts causing the ground he was standing on to vibrate hoping to disrupt Drake's jutsu. "It's not working."

"Maybe that's because my feet aren't on the ground!" Drake shouted from the dark and Anti-Airnaruto was spin kicked and rolled across the ground.

_(Homer: Who are you? Spider-Man?)_

Drake put his foot onto Anti-Airnaruto's chest and pointed a dark sword made out of smoke extending from his palm, "Submit!"

"I do." Anti-Airnaruto gives in.

_(Ray: He meant to say 'I do believe it should be the name of a Muslim Rock Band'.)_

Drake smirks and drops the Darkness around them. Hanabi rushes to Drake and hugs him, and offers him his sports bottle of Gatorade. Then Drake tosses another bottle to Anti-Airnaruto.

"That's enough for now, I think we've learned enough." Drake pants.

_(Homer: We learned that smuggling Gatorade was a good idea!)_

"Yeah those last six days of this kinda training was tough for me as it was you." The Anti pants.

"Well you can be sure the Warriors have been training harder than we have, but no matter when it's time they'll come to us." Drake says.

"And when they do…" Hanabi began.

"Our reign will begin." Drake finishes holding her close.

_(Chad Vader: I only trust other Lords of the Sith to talk about the reigns of darkness.)_

Meanwhile back at Authors H.Q they were all still working out in their workout room with D.M working on his magic, Airnaruto on his Jutsus, Shelby and Jose on their Fire Shots, Ross on his Pokemon abilities, and Ranger with his sword skills.

"Should be almost time for the guys to be released." D.M said using another Dark Magic attack on some moving targets

_(Ray: Their jail sentence is just about up.)_

"Sure hope your boys know what they're getting themselves into boss." Airnaruto says

"I have faith in my partner and his friends." D.M reminds him.

"Well I hope so because before this mission takes off Lady Tsunade's gonna put them through a test." Airnaruto tells his boss.

"Test?" Ranger wondered.

_(Homer: Another driver's test? They failed it six times already!)_

"Yep she's gonna put them up against some of the Konoha rookies." The Author Ninja explains.

"Well I'm sure they can hold there own." D.M said but then heard a ringing from his staff. He turns it into a cell phone and speaks, "Yes, Hime? Now? OK, we'll be right over."

_(Hellboy: AGAIN with New Moon…let it die already!)_

He hangs up, "It's time." he said as all Author headed for their labs portal generator started up by Wormtail and they headed for Konoha.

When the Authors made it to Konoha they went into the Hokage's office where Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Hikari were waiting for them along with the Hokage herself.

_(Ray: They were talking about whether to allow sex ed in Konoha training schools…)_

"Good to see you all made it." Tsunade said, "Let's go give our warriors a welcome back." She said taking out a bottle of sake.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Jose asks.

"You'll find out." She says as they began their way to the memorial stone.

_(Homer: I'll bust it on your head if you don't shut up, though.)_

When they got there she opened the secret passage up and they walked down the stairs leading to all the tunnels with the three selective tunnels still in use.

Tsunade walked up and formed the Ram hand sign, "Kai!" she shouts and the tunnels barriers dropped leaving them open.

_(Hellboy: And to her surprise, she sees a hairy man taking a shower shrieking in surprise at the intrusion.)_

They heard faint footsteps coming from the tunnels that started getting louder as they were getting closer, they waited but when the Warriors came out they grew disgusted and sick looks. The three young men that emerged from the tunnels were in fact Brian, Flint, and Carl but their hair extended past their shoulders, and had scraggily beards like hobos.

_(Homer: Can't we eat our canned foods in peace?)_

"Hey guys we're back." Brian said.

"What happened in there?" Ross asks

"Well time passed faster so you imagine some of our facial features have grown out." Flint explains scratching his beard.

_(Chad Vader: Now are you ready for that driver's exam?)_

Suddenly Carl stepped into the light along with his pals and their stomachs rumbled as loud as Naruto's.

"OH GOD!" Carl dropped to his knees clutching at his stomach.

_(Ray: I'm so CONSTIPATED! This is what happens when you hold it in for a couple years!)_

"What's going on!?" Brian groaned.

"Did I forget to mention that the dimension may have shut down your hunger and thirst, but when you leave it all comes back." Tsunade explains with a smug.

"Little late for the warning." Brian groans.

"I need something to drink, or else I'm gonna die!" Carl shouts.

_(Hellboy: Do us all a favor, rapper.)_

"Oh boys." Tsunade said seductively as she reached into her outfit and pulled out the bottle of sake which got the boys to go wide eye.

"Is that Sake in your hands?" Flint asked with determination in his eyes.

"Maybe." She said playfully.

_(Hellboy: You're all wrong. It's Krusty-brand corn syrup.)_

_(Homer: Mmm…syrup…)_

"Get it!" Brian screams as him, Flint, and Carl jump at her to try and grab it.

Soon everyone stood by as they watched Brian, Flint, and Carl jump at Tsunade try to grab the Sake bottle.

"Well at least they're keeping us entertained." Naruto said.

"Isn't that mean?" Colette asks.

"Don't worry sensei did the same thing to me when I began training under her wing." Hikari said.

_(Homer: Mmm…wings…)_

"Did you ever get the bottle?" D.M asked.

"Yes after two hours, I finally got it by pulling the old Duck Season Rabbit Season bit on her." She explains.

"Oh so you two did something like ask her to give it to her and she refused, and after constant back and forth asking, you flip-flopped it and she ended up giving it to you?" Wormtail asked.

"You are the smart one." Hikari said.

_(Ray: After Mr. Fudd blew her face to the other side of her head.)_

About an hour later the boys started working together on getting the bottle, but didn't want to use their Jutsus just yet. But when the decided to work together on this time around she smirked and tossed it in the air, "Jump for it!" she says.

"Grab it!" Carl shouts and all three grab the bottle and landed on the ground.

Brian pops the cork, "ME!" he shouts while chugging some of it down.

"ME!" Carl then takes it and chugs some down.

"YOU?!" Flint asks as he took the bottle and chugs the rest of it down.

_(Hellboy: That bottle's as safe as a beer at an AA meeting.)_

"Well boys you learned about teamwork, which is one of the basic codes of the ninja." Kakashi explained, "Those who do break rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are lower than scum."

_(Homer: Lower than scum? So…they're Bin Laden level?)_

"Ain't it the truth." Ross said.

"Ok now that our thirst is satisfied, can somebody get us a shave and a hair cut… Don't finish my sentence." Brian says not wanting anyone to say the joke.

"Yeah we look like Saddam after he was found." Flint said.

_(Ray: Or Nick Nolte after a beer run, one of the two I'm sure.)_

"Leave that to me." D.M said raising his staff and soon their beards were perfectly shaven, and their hair length was shortened to how it was before they entered the tunnels.

"Thanks DarkMagicianmon." Brian thanks him.

"No problem partner."

_(Homer: Can you put Carl back? I kinda liked the Taliban look.)_

"Now is there anyplace we can get some grindage, I'm starving." Carl groans from starvation.

"Leave that to me guys." Naruto said.

_(Chad Vader: Naruto knows a good Tex Mex place right across the street.)_

"Naruto you're not taking them to Ichiraku are you?" Sakura asks.

"What it's time for what we call cultural exchange." Naruto said leading the three starving boys out of the training ground and across the village to his favorite food spot.

"Hey Teuchi how're things?" Naruto asked the old man.

"Great Naruto, who're your friends?" he asked

_(Ray: Oh, they're just hobos. Ignore them.)_

"These are a couple of my pals, Brian, Flint, and Carl." He introduces them.

"Hi." Brian greets.

"Greetings." Flint says.

"Sup?" Carl asks

Then the young waitress who happened to be the old man's daughter came up, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ayame."

"Likewise." Carl said grinning like a fox.

_(Homer: He's eyeing the can of Duff right behind the attractive waitress.)_

"So what'll it be gents?" Teuchi asks.

"A couple extra of the usual I get, for me and my pals."

"Coming right up." Teuchi said as him and his daughter got to work.

Soon enough the four customers were chowing down as fast as the speed of sound but it was certain that the three men were eating faster than Naruto. After an hour the table was filled with four dozens of empty bowls and the four customers were laying back stuffed.

_(Hellboy: Eat, fellow warriors. For tomorrow, we DIE.)_

"That was good." Brian says.

"I'm stuffed." Flint adds.

"I'm very satisfied." Carl burps, "Excuse me."

"Looks like we should all chip in on this one, it's only fair." Flint said reaching into his wallet but was stopped by Naruto.

"I gotcha boys covered." Naruto said pulling out his fat Froggy wallet.

"Thanks Nar, you're a pal." Brian said.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said.

_(Ray: Seriously, don't mention it. I don't want my friends to know about this. They'll think I'm generous, GAY even!)_

Suddenly the Hokage, and Authors appeared behind them, "Well if you boys are done stuffing your faces, it's time we put your skills to the test." The Hokage said.

"Test?" They asked.

_(Homer: Yeah, your arithmetic test. You already failed the driving test.)_

"Of course, we can't just send you out on this mission without first seeing what you're capable of." Tsunade says.

"Somehow I saw this coming." Flint said.

"So who're we getting paired to fight against?" Brian asked.

"Follow us, we already have a field set up for you three." Hikari said as they began tracking it back to the same training ground Naruto and his team fought Kakashi.

There waiting for them were the council and Danzo, many Chunin like Izumo, Kotetsu, and Iruka, and Jonin like Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Ibiki, even the head of the clans Hyuga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, and Aburame.

"Why're so many people here?" Brian asks.

_(Hellboy: You're doing stand-up comedy. These guys could USE a good laugh.)_

"Well it's not everyday, the people of Konoha get to see Spirit Warriors in combat." Tsunade states.

Then a Jonin with a long toothpick sticking out of his mouth came up to the three and shook each of their hands, "Please to meet you three I am Genma Shiranui; the proctor of your matches."

_(Ray: Oh yeah, that guy no one cares about who looks drugged.)_

"Pleasure is all ours." Brian bows his head along with his boys.

"Good day people of Konoha." Tsunade announces to the spectators, "I Tsunade of the Sannin and Fifth Hokage welcome you to the match of the three Spirit Warriors, Brian. K, Flint Horizaku, and Carl Hiroshi!"

Every spectator cheered them on and they waved and bowed while Carl seemed to really enjoy the attention.

_(Hellboy: Much like Michael Jackson.)_

"Ok boys DarkMagicianmon told me much of your strengths and weakness', and we've paired you guys up to might some rookies who would perfectly match you." Genma told the three.

"Excellent." They said like Wayne and Garth.

_(Ray: Why can't they be like Bill and Marty on KBBL?)_

"Before we do begin do you three have any requests?" Tsunade asks.

"Yeah, tell that Cyclops to keep that headband down and not copy our Jutsus!" Carl said while pointing to Kakashi.

"Probably still mad at you for pulling that stunt." Asuma whispered to Kakashi.

_(Homer: Cheating at chess was the last thing you should've done.)_

"Alright the first Warrior up is Carl Hiroshi!" Genma calls.

Everyone in the crowd looked at Carl who was smirking, "I'm gonna bust some skulls!" he said in a sing-song while punching his palms.

_(Homer: I got a skull!)_

_(Hellboy: You trying to get killed, Simpson?)_

"Judging from that data DarkMagicianmon gave us you are known to use brute force and physical strength so we've chosen your opponents to be…Chouji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka. Will the participants come forth?" Genma calls.

So all three participants made their way to the arena and took their positions.

"You ready Chouji?" Kiba asked.

"You bet I had an extra bit of lunch to get pumped up." Chouji says.

_(Chad Vader: I take it they took the Power Bars you used to devour, Commander Simpson?)_

_(Homer: Those were fakes and you know it!)_

"So I'm fighting you two, even the dog?" Carl asks

"That's right, problem?" Kiba asked with a little scowl thinking he's a dog hater.

"No problem at all." Carl says getting into a stance.

_(Hellboy: Actually, you have an advantage, dog-boy. Carl's allergic to your pup.)_

"Al right then, if all challengers are ready, let the match begin!" Genma calls.

Both Kiba and Chouji jump to two opposite sides of Carl, "Ninja Art Beast Mimicry; All Fours Jutsu!" Kiba calls as he becomes more canine like and stands on all four. "Now for the second part, Man Beast Clone!" he shouts and Akamaru turns into another Kiba.

_(Ray: Beast clones for pets, just imagine the bathroom limits at apartments.)_

"Ninja Art; Expansion Jutsu!" Chouji calls as his body inflates like a balloon and rolled like a bounder in an Indiana Jones movie.

"Nice tricks kids, but I got one for ya." Carl said forming some hand signs, "Lightning Style; Lightning Clones!" suddenly electricity flowed out of Carl's arms and from them appeared three Yellow electrical clones of Carl. "Like them, these are my Lightning Clones, by focusing my image in the form of lightning I can conjure up as many of these handsome devils as I want." He explains.

_(Hellboy: Handsome devils? You talkin' to me?)_

"We'll still stop you, Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru shout as they do their spinning combo on Carl and his clones.

The clones burst into lightning bolts which zapped Kiba and Akamaru. "Did I forget to mention destroying them will zap you back." Carl chuckles.

Carl heard rumbling and saw boulder Chouji heading right for him, rather than move he stood his ground.

_(Homer: That was how Indiana Jones REALLY met his end!)_

"What's he doing, he'll get crushed." Tenten said.

"Remember what Genma said about Carl Tenten, he uses Physical strength." Guy explains.

As the Human Boulder was right on Carl, he held it back using his bare hands.

"What a catch." Sakura said in awe.

"He's strong." Naruto said.

_(Ray: No, he's overweight. Chouji's met someone heavier than himself, though the fat doesn't show on Carl for some reason.)_

As Chouji forced himself forward to plow Carl down, Carl's heels were digging into the earth to keep him from moving back.

"You're really persistent Chou." Carl says gripping onto Chouji's boulder form.

"Kiba! Akamaru! now!" Chouji calls from inside his body.

Carl turned his head still holding onto his grip of Chouji to see Kiba and Akamaru in their Spinning combo ready to attack from behind.

_(Chad Vader: Spinning, eh? Just imagine what happens when the motion sickness kicks in.)_

"We gotcha now." Kiba tells Carl.

"Not quite." Carl began, "Lightning burst!" Carl shouted as his body burst into lightning.

And with Carl gone Chouji with all his extra forced rolled forward in fast pace, while Kiba and Akamaru couldn't cancel their attack all three crashed into each other.

_(Homer: The REAL Crash Test Dummies, hehehehe…*clunk* D'OH!)_

"Where'd Carl go?" Flint asked.

Suddenly the little bolts of lightning that burst from Carl's body came together and reconstructed his body.

"That had to hurt, I figured you'd try and trap me in a position where you could attack me from behind, but I learned to watch my backside." Carl told them.

_(Ray: So, what happened? Did he turn into lightning or learn the true power of Energizer?)_

Brian and Flint chuckled at that knowing he had to have learned something from Kakashi's little stunt.

"By using my burst technique I can break down my body into electrical particles and reassemble myself back together again." Carl explains.

_(Hellboy: Shoulda gone with the Energizer trick. It's more subtle.)_

"Well I'm impressed he managed to hold Chouji back." Asuma said.

"I didn't think anybody had that kinda strength to do so." Shikamaru said.

"His strength is almost unbelievable." Ino added.

"He's got guts I'll give him that." Tsunade said never knowing someone could have strength like hers.

_(Chad Vader: Intestines, Heart, Kidneys, Liver, the whole kit and caboodle.)_

"Kiba has to realize he's not fighting an ordinary sparring partner, but someone who was trained in the Raiton Tunnel." Kurenai said fearing that Kiba might be cocky as before.

_(Ray: What? I don't have a ton tunnel.)_

_(Chad Vader: She's talking about the Lightning-Style tunnel.)_

"Yes otherwise he'll lose." Shino added.

"Just remember this is just a practice, so it doesn't matter who wins or loses." Asuma reminds them.

_(Homer: Whoever wins owes us money, though.)_

"Right, so if Kiba loses it won't matter." Hinata says.

Kiba and Chouji get on their feet, "Come on you two let's focus." Kiba said.

"Right!"

"Arf!"

"Alright you two, let me show you another one." Carl formed hand signs.

_(Hellboy: Another battery commercial jutsu? That stinks.)_

"Don't let him complete his Jutsu!" Kiba called as his Akamaru-Kiba charged for him.

As Akamaru was closing in on Carl he just finished his Jutsu, "Lightning Whip!" he calls as a yellow energy whip extends from his sleeve and he catches Akamaru by the arm.

"Akamaru hang on!" Kiba calls rushing to help his companion but a second whip extending out of Carl's other sleeve came out and he used his other arm to catch Kiba.

_(Chad Vader: So now the story has changed to "A Sith Gone Fishing"?)_

"Gotcha!" Carl calls as he twirls his whips around until he releases the two sending them hurdling away until Chouji uses his Partial Expansion Jutsu to make his arms making them bigger and caught both of them.

"Thanks Chouji!" Kiba calls.

_(Homer: Well, the crowd was asking for a big hand, so…)_

"No problem, now come on we still have a shot." Chouji calls as he uses his family's Super Expansion Jutsu and becomes a giant.

"It's now or never Akamaru, Inuzuka Style; Rare Beast Transformation!" Kiba shouts as he combines with Akamaru to form a giant two-headed Akamaru.

"Now he's in for it." Kakashi tells Brian and Flint.

_(Ray: He's made the Green Berets mad.)_

_(Hellboy: Happened to me once. It was NOT pretty.)_

"Well he's not out yet." Brian says.

"Carl has been really holding up against those two." Airnaruto says in amazement.

"That's our dawg for ya." Brian tells him.

_(Homer: HEY! Akamaru's that kid's dog! Go get one of your own!)_

"Yeah I haven't seen him fight this hard since he fought Saggimon who was commanding a squad of Golemon." D.M explains.

"Al right Carl, how 'bout you wrap this up?" Brian calls from the sides.

_(Ray: Okay, man. But wouldn't it just be easier to finish the job?)_

"Fine by me." Carl says as he does some hand signs, "Lightning Clone Jutsu!" he summons a dozen of Lightning Clones.

"Come on Kiba!" Chouji shouts as him and the two headed Akamaru head for Carl.

Suddenly Carl began doing three hand signs which got Kakashi and every other ninja wide eyed.

"He's using it!" Kakashi cries.

_(Hellboy: Kakashi just spotted a PSP advance in Carl's pocket and wonders why HE doesn't have one.)_

Yes, Carl was forming a Chidori in the palm of his right hand, and suddenly his dozens of clones burst into Electricity and were absorbed into his palm increasing the Chidori's power.

"Kakashi sensei, would he really use that technique on them?" Sakura asked.

_(Homer: Yes. He got dissed at Olive Garden by Chouji.)_

"I don't know Sakura." Her sensei says.

"Genma you have to call the match immediately!" Koharu commands him.

"Sorry lady Koharu but I am ordered by the Hokage, only she can give me the order." Genma reminds the elder.

_(Homer: She's been reading the menu since the whole thing started and she still hasn't ordered yet.)_

"Tsunade, stop him before he hurts them." Homura commands her.

"Not yet." She replies wondering if Carl really would use that assassination technique on them.

The two elders were worried while Danzo smirked knowing that if Carl kills them then he'll be put to death and they won't trust the other two, thus leaving the Root Anbu as their only option.

_(Ray doing Danzo: All those mo-****.)_

With a full powered Chidori in his palm Carl runs at both of them tearing up the ground, while Chouji and the giant Akamaru get ready to slam him in the ground. Everyone was watching with excitement, and anticipation as they saw the combatants getting closer without letting up, until finally Carl flung his arm forward but aimed it at the ground causing an explosion in the earth.

_(Hellboy: Well, looks like I didn't bring about the end of the world. This guy-)_

Everyone took cover to avoid anything that could harm them, and when they came out from cover they looked and saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji on their backs, with Carl on opposite end down on one knee but still conscious.

_(Hellboy: Oh, dang it. No one ever ends the world…)_

Genma then looks at the three and came to a decision, "Due to extreme exhaustion Kiba and Chouji are unable to continue, the winner is Carl Hiroshi!" Genma declares.

Everyone looked at the exhausted Warrior until Hiashi slowly clapped followed by many of the other clan heads, and then all the Chunin and Jonin. At first Koharu and Homura were hesitant but applauded none the less, if Danzo had two arms he still wouldn't clap knowing it didn't go how he wanted it to.

_(Ray: I won't clap for that mo-****)_

"Way to go Carl!" Brian calls from the sides as Carl was doing a victory dance.

Carl was then approached by Asuma, Kurenai, Chouza Akimichi, and Tsume Inuzuka.

"Sorry I roughed up your students and sons." Carl apologizes.

"No harm done, point is all of you earned something from this match." Chouza said.

_(Homer: Meet me in the back alley so I can break your thumbs…_

"Yeah and hopefully my son will know not to underestimate anyone." Tsume added.

"I admit you two trained some promising fighters." Carl tells their sensei's.

"Thank you." They said.

_(Chad Vader: We'll still be breaking some part of your body.)_

Hiashi who was still with the other clan heads smiled knowing that Carl will be of great helping in saving his daughter.

**(Don't miss next time where Brian and Flint display some of their new skills, and the only Jutsu I don't own is Chidori and Chouji's and Kiba's family Jutsus.)**

_(Ray: So, that's that. Kiba and Choji fans watch their heroes get the living tar beat out of them.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**(And we come down to round two of the test Tsunade set up for the Warriors. Carl had managed to hold his own against Kiba and Chouji. But now we shall observe who shall be next)**

_(Homer: Well, if you say so, writer.)_

After the applause some of the elite ninja were exchanging their comments on Carl's performance.

"That Carl really knows how to hold his ground." Kotetsu says to his partner Izumo.

_(Ray: Those college funds never get him down, do they?)_

"What's really amazing was how he was able to use the Chidori without having to use it for its designated purpose." Izumo adds.

"It seems we have underestimated the Hiroshi boy." Koharu tells Homura.

"Indeed, he's more clever then we gave him credit for." Homura said sounding a tad impressed.

_(Hellboy: Does Koharu know Homura's hearing aid is off?)_

Danzo just sat there scowling knowing his plan to have Carl use a killing technique on a Konoha ninja backfired. Tsunade and Shizune on the other hand were smiling at their performance of all three instead of just Carl's victory.

_(Ray: Fa-******)_

Iruka was sitting by with some of the Chunin with his own thoughts, "I know he would make a fine leaf village shinobi."

Soon Kiba and Chouji were put on stretchers by medical ninja and escorted away to be treated.

_(Ray: The medics, being the racists they are, thought Carl diseased them. They were kept at the hospital for an indefinite period of time.)_

Carl was done with his victory dance and took a few breaths before Genma approached him.

"Well done Carl, you certainly proved your efforts; you made it past two ninjas from some of our most respected clans." Genma congratulates him.

_(Homer: But your college fees are still here, so this match is actually a draw.)_

"Hey thanks a lot Genma sensei, but if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go and rest." Carl said as he went to the bench where his pals were and lied down on the bench.

"That was slick work there C-Dawg." Brian says.

_(Hellboy: I'm not a mutt, pal!)_

"Thanks Blitz." He replies.

_(Chad Vader: It's like he's trying to speak to me, but I can't understand anything he's saying.)_

Genma then goes back to the center of the field, "Al right now we shall move onto round two and the next warrior chosen is Flint Horizaku."

So everyone turns to Flint who gives them a determined look and says, "Time to shine."

_(Ray: Light-up sweater, do your thing!)_

"Show them what you got Brainiac." Carl says

"I intend to." Flint replies before stepping onto the field.

"We've gone over all your records and found the best pair to match you up against are the genins Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga." Genma explains.

_(Hellboy: Y'know, a couple anti-depressants won't kill you.)_

At that moment most of the council was shocked knowing a mere amateur won't be able to take on the most gifted Hyuga and Lee's star pupil.

"Well we can be safe to sure that boy's as good as dead." Danzo says proudly.

_(Ray: A dead mo-*****)_

"I heard that!" Flint shouts to him.

"I hope Flint-san can hold his own, Neji-san and Lee-san are some of the toughest ninja here." Hikari says.

_(Hellboy: Neji ate a bowl of nails for breakfast, solely for the purpose of this match.)_

_(Homer: Pffbth! So?)_

_(Hellboy: Without any MILK.)_

_(Homer: Oh. Why didn't you say so?)_

"Yeah one wrong move and he'll be permanently hospitalized." Airnaruto adds.

"Maybe, but Flint is older than him, and is a genius. He'll manage." D.M states.

"There's no way Flint stands a chance against Neji and Lee, he should just quit." Tenten says smiling.

_(Chad Vader: Lee cheats in checkers.)_

"Don't be so sure Tenten, no one ever thought someone as gifted as Neji would be defeated by an amateur like Naruto, but in the end he managed to beat Neji." Guy explains.

_(Homer: Whatever you say, Moe Howard.)_

"I guess you're right." Tenten sighs.

So both the Hyuga and Mini-Guy stepped onto the battlefield and looked at their opponent.

"Looks like it's you two against me." Flint states with a confident smirk.

"Yosh, may we have a most youthful match gentlemen!" Lee rants

"Just so long as your partner doesn't go ranting and bitching about fate and destiny cannot be change because I make my own destiny."

"Not to worry I've learned not to live by fate, and create my own destiny thank you." Neji remarks.

_(Homer: He still feels the place where Naruto slugged him. Still hasn't replaced that tooth, too…)_

"Well now that it's all set let the match begin." Genma calls.

"Hold on." Flint interrupts, "There's something I want to do before we begin."

Flint then removed his green vest and throws it to Brian, but it didn't stop there. Next he removed his white shirt to reveal he had a four pack chest which caused some of the girls to drool over, even the Hokage herself leaked some saliva.

_(Hellboy: Yeah, for the ladies, muffin out your chest.)_

"What is he doing?" Homura asks his fellow teammate.

"Why the hell is he stripping?" Ross asks.

"If removes everything I'm gonna chuck." TL swears.

_(Chad Vader: He's going to throw a brick at him.)_

Flint finished by removing his sneakers and socks and throws them to Brian. Flint who was just dressed in his salmon color pants took a fighter stance.

"That's better, just like taking off weights." Flint says moving around lighter. 'Good think I switched to contacts, otherwise I'd have to worry about breaking my glasses.'

"Did he put weights in his clothes?" D.M asks Brian.

"Don't know he didn't tell us." Brian replies.

_(Ray: Those barbells were so heavily concealed.)_

"You think he'll be alright I mean I barely beat Neji." Naruto says

"As long as he keeps his pants on I'm sure he won't have anything to worry." Sakura replies.

_(Ray: Uh, and I mean that FIGURATIVELY. Hehehe…)_

"Flint wouldn't go that far, he's too much of a gentleman to do that, even in public." Brian assures them.

"Al right, let match two of the preliminaries begin!" Genma calls.

_(Homer: Hope they survive this drinking contest. Look how Genma turned out.)_

Flint then takes off charging at Lee and Neji who both stand there ground without moving.

'He has no idea what he's up against.' Neji thinks.

'Stand ground wait for him to strike first.' Lee thinks.

'Wait for it…" Flint began as he was getting closer, then right when he was a few meters away from them, "NOW!" he shouts as his body bursts into flames.

_(Hellboy: AAAH! SPONTANEOUSLY BURSTING INTO FLAME! WHO'DA THOUGHT!!?)_

That surprised everyone, and mostly Neji and Lee.

"Where'd he go?" Lee wonders.

Neji gasps, "Lee behind you!" he shoves Lee out of the way as Flint was about to strike a pounding blow with his hand burning with fire, but Neji blocks it with his Gentle Fist.

"You almost had us there." Neji says to Flint.

_(Ray: We ALMOST missed the punchline. VERY funny, man!)_

"Almost?" Flint asked almost insulted.

Both punches pushed each other back and Lee got back into the game.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouts activating his Bloodline.

Flint froze and analyzed the situation, 'Now that Neji's activated his Byakugan he can see my chakra network, and with that gentle fist art he can stop the flow of any chakra points in my body. I'll have to keep my distance from him.'

_(Hellboy: I needed to get that zit as far away from me as possible.)_

"You think he's caught on?" Airnaruto asks.

"He should've by now, Flint is the genius." D.M explains.

"I know all about your gentle fist style Neji and with that Byakugan you can take out my body just like that." Flint explains.

"I guess that's the reason they call you the genius of Spirit Warriors." Neji smirks.

_(Homer: No, it's because I invented the two-story outhouse…never worked, though.)_

"Yosh I will show him that hard work can outmatch those with gifted talent!" Lee rants as he rushes for Flint.

Everyone on the sidelines waited to see what Flint would do, until Lee jumped into the air ready to deliver a blow.

"Leaf Hurricane!" he shouts and spins his body to do a flying round house kick.

_(Ray: *hums Batman fight music*)_

But Flint blocked Lee's kick using his right arm as a shield, but Lee kept up the kicks until after his tenth kick Flint back flipped and gained some distance away from Lee.

"Just enough space, perfect!" Flint said as he began forming the hand signs, "Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu!" he shouts as he breathes a stream of fire from his mouth which erupted into a sphere of fire and leveled most of the area.

Lee luckily was able to evade the burst of fire before it impacted on the field.

"That was some blast." Brian said.

_(Chad Vader: Brian is remembering his first beer run.)_

"Indeed, normally it takes a lot of chakra to form a fire Jutsu." Kakashi explains to Brian.

"Well you can always count on Flint to have excess power reserve when he needs it." Brian explains to him.

"You are said to be fastest of shinobi Lee." Flint began, "But I am faster!" he then vanishes like that.

"He could be anywhere." Lee said.

_(Ray: Even in his PANTS…)_

Then he realized he's open for an attack from behind, so he turned to see Flint with fire glowing fists ready to deliver a blow. He was able to block Flint's first blow but wasn't fast enough for his second punch which burned his cheek.

"What kind of punch was that?" Lee asks rubbing his cheek.

_(Hellboy: Looked like a right hook to me. Why ask?)_

"My Pyro Fist, be careful or you'll end up with third degree burns on your face." Flint warns him.

"He'd be more like Zuko." N.L jokes.

"Not the time N.L!" Hikari scolds him.

_(Homer: Yeah, stop talking about regular Harvey Dents!)_

"Lee the time has come to take them off!" Guy commands.

"Understood sensei!" Lee says taking off the leg warmers and un-straps the weights. When he dropped them they left two big holes in the ground.

"Whoa, those must be heavy." Flint says.

_(Hellboy: They were, but the cramps I feel afterwards are-DARGH!)_

"Now the real fight starts." Tsunade tells Shizune and Sakura.

So Lee and Neji at their utmost strength began rushing for Flint who was rushing for them while doing some hand signs.

"Be careful Lee, we don't know what he's going to do next." Neji cautions Lee.

_(Chad Vader: Tripping someone is a probability.)_

"Hai Neji!" Lee agrees.

"I don't plan on attacking." Flint says and finally recites his jutsu, "Fire Style; Lava Armor!" he shouts as lava erupts from the ground below and envelopes Flint until he was wearing body armor made from the lava.

"That lava's covering his entire body." Sakura gasps.

"That's gotta be hot." Ino guesses.

_(Ray: Ino, quit talkin' about his four-pack already. I heard you the first six times!)_

"I have to crack that armor!" Neji shouts as he begins his Eight Divinations; Sixty Four palms!"

Flint found himself in Neji's divination field and couldn't move away as he begun his technique.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" he shouts as he was striking at Flint's armor.

But to his surprise it did nothing, "Nice try Neji but you won't be able to crack my armor that easily." Flint says

"What impossible!" Neji gasps.

"How come it didn't work?" Tenten wonders.

_(Homer: I don't know, panda-haired cousin of Senator Amidala.)_

"My Lava Armor is layers and layers of hardened lava beneath the exterior layer." Flint explains. "And it'll take more than your strikes to break it."

"Then we shall have to crack it with our wits!" Lee shouts as he dove below Flint and gave him an upward kick to the jaw sending him in the air, and then appeared behind him, "This is a forbidden move but with you wearing armor I take it you won't be entirely hurt!"

_(Hellboy: The ol' sledgehammer trick. Works like a charm.)_

Lee tried to perform the Frontal Lotus but Flint grabs him by the leg, "Repulse the Monkey!" he shouts as he threw Lee from midair to the ground.

"He reversed Lee's attack." Tenten gasped.

_(Ray: AND he talked about monkeys at the same time! AMAZING!)_

"I never thought someone could out maneuver Lee's attack." Guy gasped as well.

"Like that move?" Flint asked as he landed on the ground, "That was one of my oldest moves I used when I was only 9, it takes my opponents strength and uses it against them."

"A most powerful technique I've ever faced, perhaps you can teach it to me someday." Lee says.

"I could, but until then, come at me if you can." Flint says but sees below he's in another divination circle, "Not again, it won't work." He tells Neji.

_(Ray: Don't tell me to watch Uwe Boll, 'cuz I ain't buying!)_

"Maybe not 64 palms, but 128 shall do." Neji says as he begins his attack, "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms!" he shouts doubling his previous 64 palms, and this time…

Flint's armor cracks, "What the?" he wonders and his lava armor breaks off exposing his body.

_(Homer: You split my pants again!)_

"That did it!" Tenten cheered.

Hiashi smiles knowing that no armor can last against 128 palms.

"You may have broken my armor, but I still have other tricks." He formed some hand signs, "Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he fires multiple fireballs from his mouth at the genin.

_(Ray: The power of hot curry spit!)_

"Lee get behind me now!" Neji commands, "Eight Divination Palms, Heavenly Spin!" he shouts as he spins like a top releasing his chakra and nullifying Flint's fireballs.

"Nice defense, but you can't defend from this!" Flint shouts as he pulls his arms back.

_(Hellboy: AGH! PLEASE! DON'T FLASH US!!!)_

Soon both genin see wire emerge from the dirt on the ground and the wire is pulled together by Flint's hands entangling both rookies. Neji and Lee look to see explosive tags stuck to the wiring.

"Fire Style; Dragon fire Jutsu!" Flint shouts as he releases a large torrent of fire that follows the wire triggering the explosive tags which caught the fire making the flames bigger and had engulfed both rookies in it.

"Might as well call the match sensei." Flint said.

"Not yet." Genma calls.

"What?" Flint asks before he notices his opponents were still standing. "You gotta be kidding me."

_(Chad Vader: They moved 'Two and a Half Men' to Mondays? Good lord…)_

"That was an impressive move Horizaku, but it takes more than that to keep us down." Neji says.

"That's right, the flames of youth burn brightly within us, and will never be doused!" Lee rants.

On the sidelines Guy was clapping nonstop, "Wonderful my youthful students!"

_(Hellboy: Who IS this pompous freak?)_

"You two really do amaze even a genius of my standards, but you've prolonged this fight long enough, Charging Bull!" Flint shouts as he rushes towards them.

_(Ray: TORO! TORO!)_

Neji slid out of Flint's way while Lee tried to use another Leaf Hurricane but Flint grabbed him by the leg and started swinging him around, "Roaring Phoenix!" he shouts as he spins around rapidly and lets go of Lee sending him towards Neji.

Instead of Lee crashing into his comrade, Neji was able to grab Lee and set him back down.

"Come on Lee, we mustn't loose focus!" Neji commands.

"Flint's old classic Taichi moves gets his opponents every time." Brian says.

_(Homer: Taichi? Looked more like kung-fu…)_

_(Ray: Homer, just go along with it.)_

"Ain't that a fact Blitz?" Carl asks.

"I think it's time I wrapped this fight up, you two have proven to be worthy opponents, and for that I shall test my most powerful fire jutsu on you." Flint says forming numerous hand signs, "Fire Style; Phoenix embodiment!"

Soon red chakra formed around his body encasing him in a red phoenix aura cloak like Naruto's fox cloak, this one gave Flint's outline the appearance of a phoenix.

_(Ray: That would-be! Who gave him the Phoenix Force?)_

"What is this?" Neji wonders.

"I've never seen anything so powerful before." Lee says.

"Whoa, that's a cool move." Naruto says in amazement.

"If Flint knew that move when he was younger he woulda made Gozermon beg for deletion." D.M says.

_(Ray: Huh?)_

"What's he going to do?" Shelby wonders.

"We're about to find out." Jose answers her.

_(Hellboy: I hope it's not another juggling act. He's been doing that for the last two years now.)_

The Phoenix cloaked Flint holds out his arms and chakra talons extend from his arms and grabs the two shinobi who struggle to break free, but to no avail.

"Let's ride!" Flint shouts as he uses the Phoenix cloak to fly into the air, and then he dives down and a blinding speed and crashes into the earth causing smoke to fill the field.

"What happened?" Colette asks.

"Look!" Hinata shouts.

_(Homer: Someone dropped a hundred-dollar bill in the stadium! DIBS!)_

When the smoke clears they saw a giant hole in the center of the field with Neji and Lee lying flat on their backs and Flint still standing on his legs but coughed up some blood.

"Neji, Lee." Tenten gasps.

"Whoa." Sakura and Ino gasp.

"Amazing." Shikamaru said.

_(Chad Vader: Must be talking about the hunk right across from them.)_

Genma could already tell they weren't going to be continuing; "This match is over, the winner is Flint Horizaku!" he calls.

Then the crowd broke into an uproar of applauses and cheering for Flint who waved his hands around.

_(Ray: Flint, quit trying to signal your rescue plane. They crashed a few miles from here.)_

"I guess they weren't lying when they said he was the genius." Homura says to his female teammate.

"So it seems." She replies.

_(Homer: SERIOUSLY! Get some group therapy, man!)_

"I haven't seen such planning and techniques since Shikamaru." Kotetsu tells Izumo.

"He'd definitely make Chunin like that." Izumo adds.

Guy was shocked to see his students loose but he smiles knowing this'll only encourage them to train even harder.

_(Hellboy: Will you STOP tormenting us with this guy, you sadistic author?!)_

"I never thought anybody else but Naruto would have the strength and stamina to defeat someone like Neji." Kurenai gasps

"Yeah, and the only one ever to beat Lee was Gaara." Asuma said in shock.

_(Ray: And the only one to defeat Nejlee was Gaaruto!)_

Flint waved until he noticed Danzo was lightly scowling so he decided to mess with him by giving him a smirk and announced in a smug tone, "I rock!" With that Danzo's scowl grew.

_(Ray: That guy can't be a mo-***** ninja.)_

**(And there's Flint's battle, don't miss the final match with Brian who will display his fine use of the Wind attribute. The Phoenix Cloak and Lava Armor are my own ones, the Taichi moves used by Flint are basic styles of Taichi)**

_(Homer: Taichi…isn't that Chinese?)_

_(Ray: Yes, it is. But we're not supposed to question it, otherwise we'd be out of our job.)_

_(Chad Vader: I still don't get what a Chinese art is doing in Japan.)_

_(Hellboy: Knock it off, Chad.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**(And here we are with the final test with Brian ready to show everyone that he is more powerful than Drake)**

_(Ray: Well, everyone says that…and they've done it repeatedly. Look how Lord Draco turned out…)_

After Flint's round he walked over to a bench and put his shirt, vest, and shoes back on, took a bottle of water and gulped it down.

"Nicely done there genius." Brian says as they pound it.

"Nothing to it, but you better prepare yourself, you're the final one remaining." Flint says

_(Homer: I hear they're voting you off this game of Survivor.)_

Meanwhile watching them from the trees were Johan and Omaddon, why you ask they were there well…

_Flashback_

_At Shadow Palace Drake and Hanabi were taking a break from training, and the chaos duo came up to them handing them drinks._

"_Thank you both of you." Drake says taking a drink._

"_Anything for you Master and Mistress." Johan bows._

_(Hellboy: Yes, enjoy your spiked drinks, murder-victim.)_

"_Mistress Hanabi, I like the sound of that." She says._

"_You two are dismissed for now." Drake sends them away._

_As Johan and Omaddon walk through the hall Johan thinks of an advantage for Drake to win._

"_Omaddon we're going to Konoha." Johan commands._

"_But Johan we were just there, why're we going back?"_

_(Ray: I used up my Konoha Credit Card. They're out to get me.)_

"_We're going to help Lord Drake by finding out how much those Spirit Warriors have learned, after all their week is almost up."_

"_You sure Drake would want that, I mean he'd be pretty angry if we went against his orders." Omaddon says worried._

"_We're not going against him, we're going to spy for him." Johan says as they vanish in dark smoke._

_(Chad Vader: AGAIN with the lingerie store? This is the third time!)_

_Flashback ends_

While back in Konoha, Brian waited for his name to be called, until Tsunade had something to say before they began the final part of the training exercise.

"Well done Flint, you and Carl have proven to be skillful Shinobi. Now Brian the time has come for you to put your skills to work, are you ready?" she asks

"I was born ready, bring it on!" Brian stood up.

_(Hellboy: I'll fix your birdhouse in no time flat!)_

"This is it." D.M claps.

"Wonder who he's going up against?" Shelby asks

_(Homer: Chuck Norris, Jackie Chan, Jason Vorhees, what should I carve on his tombstone?)_

"Now we shall begin the final round of the preliminaries!" Genma calls, "Brian your skills show you are a leader in command and the one with the most stamina. Therefore the two we picked for you are on the same level and stamina in fighting."

"So who're the lucky ones?" Brian asks

_(Chad Vader: Um…I don't think you want me to answer that.)_

"We've set you up against our number one unpredictable Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki, and another who is fact someone you should know; Airnaruto of the Author Fighters!"

The Author turned to Airnaruto who didn't seemed surprised, while Naruto was jumping around cheering like he was on a sugar rush.

_(Hellboy: Oh, crap, Naruto found Brian's Red Bull stash.)_

"Will the combatants please take their places on the field please?" Genma calls

"Don't kill him." D.M whispers to Airnaruto.

"Don't worry chief I won't." he says

_(Chad Vader: I'll only hurt him a LITTLE bit.)_

"Be careful Naruto." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said heading for the field.

_(Homer: If I don't come back, I leave you my estate.)_

Soon the three take their positions on the training field, but before the fight began Brian took his sunglasses off and throws them aside, "You two ready?" he asks

"Believe it!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Same here." Airnaruto says.

"If all is said and done let the final match begin!" Genma announces.

_(Ray: Yes, drunk Rob Pattinson.)_

"I'll start off, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summons a dozen clones.

"I will too." Airnaruto summons shadow clones as well.

"Looks like my challenge has multiplied, whatever will I do?" he asks pretending to be scared, "Oh wait this!" he shouts as he jumps into the air, "Wind Style; Hurricane Wave!" he shouts as all the clones were destroyed by strong gusts of wind that actually cut their bodies.

_(Hellboy: The power of Air Conditioning!)_

"So you want to play with wind huh, al right then!" Airnaruto forms some hand signs, "Wind Style; Air bullet!" he shouts firing his wind bullets form his palms.

"Whoa!" Brian uses the power of wind to surf the sky and evade the incoming projectiles.

"Look at them go." Hikari says.

"Looks like his training really paid off." Ranger adds.

_(Ray: The girlish shrieking has lessened slightly.)_

"Well you can count on Airnaruto to try to show him how to really use the power of wind." Ross says.

_(Homer with Scottish accent: And guess what? His icon's movie stunk up REAL good.)_

"Not bad there Airnaruto, but here's something better!" Brian forms some hand signs and vanishes in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto wondered.

"Stand your ground Naruto, he's still here."

Suddenly they turned to see some shurikens whirling right towards them.

_(Ray: Patented Naruto 'Useless Star' trick!)_

"Look out!" Airnaruto shouts as he uses the wind to redirect them at each other.

They notice Brian was then right in front of them, "You saw through, very clever."

_(Hellboy: Patented Naruto 'See through plan' trick!)_

"Ok pal, now I'm gonna show you how real shinobi fight!" Naruto summons a couple more clones and they ran at Brian.

Brian uses his defensive Taijutsu to block their punches and kicks, meanwhile Airnaruto was forming numerous hand signs, "Naruto move!" the Author Ninja calls.

_(Chad Vader: Your apartment is TERRIBLE. Get a REAL home!)_

Naruto and his clones moved out of the way leaving Brian wide opened, "Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu!" he fires his huge water Dragon right for Brian.

"Brian get out of the way!" D.M shouts.

"He's a goner." Ross says.

_(Ray with Scottish accent: Ach, just give him some haggis and call it a day.)_

"Not yet I'm not!" Brian heard Ross and forms some hand signs before extending his arm out for the water missile and started moving his arm in a circular motion causing a tornado tunnel to engulf the water Dragon.

"What's he doing?" Naruto wonders.

"Here it comes." Kakashi tells Sakura.

_(Homer: He invented the tank. They're done for…)_

"Wind Style; air cannon!" he shouts firing the water out of his wind created tunnel at the two.

"Whoa!" they take the impact.

Brian sees how soaked they've gotten from that water, "You guys look like a couple of drowned rats, no offense."

_(Hellboy: Wait, did I say drowned rats? I meant 'drowned brats'. I'm not helping anything, am I?)_

Airnaruto dries his hair and looks at his opponent, "Not bad a shot there Brian, but remember I'm a professional, and you're still an amateur."

_(Chad Vader: You still don't know the secret handshake of a TRUE shinobi.)_

"Then today a student will surpass a master!" Brian shouts as he uses the power of wind to lift him into the air, "Wind Style; Wind Cyclone!" he shouts as he creates a tornado that tries to pull the two inside but Naruto creates some shadow clones to hold onto the ground and that gave something for the real Naruto and Airnaruto to hold on to.

While Brian was caught up in his wind storm he hadn't seen Airnaruto and Naruto were having clones form Rasengans in their palms, soon they both let go of their clones and let themselves fly right for Brian.

"Hey Brian, surprise!" Naruto shouts as he and his partner were ready to thrust their Rasengans at him.

"They're using Rasengan!" Jose shouts.

_(Ray: Enough with THAT gan! I want a machine gan!)_

_(Hellboy: Let it go, Ray.)_

"He's not gonna survive." Shizune adds.

Danzo meanwhile smirks while the two old fossils were wondering if they really would use that technique for a mere training test, but then again they felt the same way when Carl used Chidori during his match.

_(Ray: That'll teach those mo-******)_

The two then shoved their Rasengans at Brian's chest and that sent him hurdling through the air and crashing into a tree, unfortunately that tree was the one that the Chaos Duo were hiding in.

_(Homer: Mother…)_

"Incoming!" Omaddon cries as Brian crashes into both of them causing all three to fall out of the tree.

"Look!" Hinata points to them.

"The Chaos Duo!" Naruto shouts.

"Crap spotted!" Johan shouts as he gets Omaddon to his feet while Brian gets on his own.

_(Hellboy: What? So they know crap when they see it? That's weird.)_

"What're you two doing here?" Tsunade asks while cracking her knuckles.

Johan kept his cool while Omaddon showed a bit of fear, "We decided to do a little recon." Johan answers.

"I figured Drake would be spying on us." D.M said.

_(Chad Vader: DM didn't read the villains' handbook. That's the third most important rule; always have spies!)_

"That rotten!" Airnaruto began.

"You dare interrupt our test, now you're gonna get it." Carl says as he tries to stand but fell back to the bench still too tired from his fight.

"You still need rest Carl." Kakashi said as him and Guy got ready until Genma stepped in.

_(Homer: You're still a little tipsy from that drinking contest.)_

"Now hold on there, we still have a training match to do here, so Brian, now your opponents are these two!" Genma points to the Chaos Duo.

"WHAT!" Danzo shouts, "We cannot change the rules in the middle of a match!"

_(Ray: You mo-****** addict!)_

"Danzo, this is not the time!" Tsunade shouts at him.

"Ok you two, when you mess with my partner and his friends, that's one thing, but when you mess with me during a very important fight, that's crossing the line!" Brian says as he stomps forward.

_(Hellboy: The real thing that drove him over the edge was the fact that they stole his Subway Club Card and he was one stamp away.)_

"We'll be doing our Lord a favor by taking you down." Johan stretches his whip, while Omaddon punches his knuckles.

"Bring it on!" Brian shouts and the two charge for the Spirit Warrior.

"Fighting these two should be easy work for Brian." D.M says.

"How do you figure that besides the fact we've always faced them and won?" Ranger wonders.

_(Ray: Well, for starters their version of a workout is how fast they can lose.)_

"Well Brian's used to fighting Darksides, but it's always been against Drake and Meladonna, this time he's fighting two ancient ones." D.M explains.

_(Homer: They're fighting that old guy who's Dr. Strange's teacher?)_

"Come on Omaddon let's teach this punk not to mess with us!"

"Right!"

_(Chad Vader: Let's teach him how to win in a good fashion.)_

_(Ray: Good idea, Johan. Let's be the Author Fighters' punching bags.)_

The two charge for Brian who started forming some hand signs and used a very familiar Jutsu, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouts and soon hundreds of Brian's surrounded the duo.

"He knows it to?" Naruto asks.

_(Homer: Brian sneaked a peek into Naruto's jutsu book…)_

"He was holding back then." Airnaruto said.

"This could get interesting." Asuma added.

_(Ray: Everyone hold your noses! This could get bad…)_

Johan tries to whip at the clones but they all avoid the whip and try to pummel Johan but he kept blocking them with his aura shield. Omaddon was trying to grab one but another kept coming up from behind him and attacked him causing him to drop one of the clones at a time.

Meanwhile back at Omega Mountain we find Drake and Hanabi sharing a big bowl of ice cream, each taking a small scoop in a spoon and feeding each other. Suddenly a Dark Warrior comes up.

"Beg your pardon sir."

_(Hellboy with butler voice: Your macaroni is ready.)_

Drake sighs annoyed, "You know these are the moments I treasure, and not wanted interrupted."

_(Homer: GET OFF MY PLANE!)_

"I apologize sir but it seems that Johan and Omaddon are nowhere in the castle or on the mountain in that matter."

"What?!" he shouts.

_(Chad Vader: They're playing in their 'secret clubhouse' behind the kitchen again?)_

"Why would your own two top soldiers go off on their own behind your back?" Hanabi asks Drake.

"I don't know Hanabi, but I intend to find out!" he says going over to his viewing screen, "Find me the Chaos Duo!" he commands.

_(Ray: And where's my macaroni?!)_

The screen then shows the Chaos Duo in Konoha fighting Brian and what clones he had left.

"Why're they back in the village?" Hanabi asks.

_(Hellboy: They were going to the casino, but they got mugged by this guy along the way.)_

'Those two dolts are ruining my plan, now the whole council probably thinks I sent them. Well I will make sure those two will be dealt with.' He thinks to himself.

_(Ray: I'll make 'em wear diapers for a week!)_

"Whatever reason they went there Hanabi I will make sure they will be punished."

_(Chad Vader: They have failed me for the last time!)_

_(Hellboy: You keep saying that, but you never do it.)_

_(Chad Vader: Yes. It's a guilty pleasure…)_

Meanwhile back in the village Brian was still fighting the duo who weren't letting up.

"Take that!" Omaddon throws a punch at Brian who tries to block it but to no avail, thus sending him into Johan's grasp.

"You're off your game today." Johan smirks.

_(Homer: No, I'm not! I just took my last dose of game twenty minutes ago!)_

"Nope, just holding back, but not for long!" Brian shouts as he points his hands to the ground spinning them around causing both Spirit Warrior and Darkside to fly into the air where Brian had the upper hand.

Brian was then able to reverse his and Johan's position by rolling forward sending Johan falling to the ground, while Brian surfed the air.

"How does he do that?" Omaddon asks no one in particular.

_(Ray: I told him turning the surfboard invisible was a bad idea!)_

"Here's a little something I've been saving." Brian makes some hand signs, "Wind Style; Air cutter!" he shouts firing wind sickles that chop down may trees sending them crashing down on the Chaos duo who're running away from the fall trees.

_(Hellboy: Oh, crap. One of those trees hit a mime…who cares?)_

"Still want some more, very well." He says holding out his hand and suddenly chakra started to form in his hand in a very familiar form to the wind users.

"That's the…" Naruto began.

_(Chad Vader: Blender-palm?)_

"Rasengan?" Airnaruto wonders.

"Close." Brian answers.

"Is he going to use the Rasen-Shuriken?" Ross asks.

_(Homer: No, he's using the Mr. Sparkle touch!)_

"Hate to say but that doesn't look like any Shuriken." Ranger says motioning to Brian's powered up Jutsu.

_(Hellboy: Looks more like a…teddy bear.)_

They saw that his Rasengan wasn't forming like the average sphere or the Shuriken form that older Airnaruto learned, but something much different.

"Behold the Rasen-Sword!" Brian holds out a sword shaped Rasengan in his hand.

"Amazing." Hikari said in awe.

_(Chad Vader: You could grate cheese on those abs.)_

"Brian never ceases to amaze me." D.M says.

_(Ray: He gets all the girls' attention and all I get is this white-haired…never mind.)_

"Big deal, we'll squash you like a bug!" Johan shouts as him and his partner rush Brian.

Brian then swung his Rasengan Sword back, "Rasen-wave!" he shouts swinging his blade forward at the two.

Johan uses his aura shield but the impact was too much and it shattered.

_(Homer: Patented anime 'Super-Wave'!)_

"He broke your shield Johan." Omaddon says.

"I can see that bonehead!" he shouts.

_(Chad Vader: Oh, wait. That's his BUTT, not his head.)_

"So will you guys submit?" Brian asks.

_(Ray: No, we'll NEVER give in to the Persian Empire!)_

"Like hell we're gonna." Johan began until…

"Yes, they will!" A voice coming from a dark cloud that suddenly appeared on the arena near the Chaos Duo.

Suddenly Drake's reflection appeared in the cloud, the duo could tell Drake was in a foul mood.

_(Hellboy: Mom?)_

"Lord Drake this isn't what it looks like is it Omaddon?"

"No sir , not what you think at all." Omaddon says shaking his head back and forth.

"Silence!" Drake booms as two long big ghastly black arms emerge from his cloud, "I'll deal with you two later!" the arms grab the duo and pull them into the cloud. "I want to apologize for their actions. I did not order them to spy on you, nor did I think they would do such a thing without my command, I swear they will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy." Drake says in pure seriousness.

_(Homer: The guy's a fanfiction Stalin.)_

"Alright Drake we'll take your word for it." D.M said.

"And since it's come down to this you have until tomorrow to try and take Hanabi back, you had best give me a challenge otherwise I'll have to come up with a Darkside name for her." Drake says with a smirk.

_(Chad Vader: Her name will be Ebony Way, it's genius!)_

_(Ray: Don't reference bad fanfictions, Chad.)_

_(Hellboy: You're giving it too much credit, Ray.)_

"If you so much as lay a hand on my daughter!" Hiashi threatens.

'Too late for that.' Drake thinks to himself, "I assure you Lord Hyuga I'm taking very good care of her."

_(Ray: Do you use Purina or a different brand? Just curious.)_

"We'll be ready for you Drake!" Brian says as him and his buddies take a stand.

"Well then tonight you should really get some rest; after all you'll need all the strength you can get." Drake insists as his cloud vanishes.

_(Homer: You'll be towing my car without a tow truck.)_

"Well how was that?" Brian asks feeling he made an impression.

Before Genma could answer Danzo stepped in, "I'm sorry to say Brian-san but your match doesn't qualify because of Drake's interference."

_(Ray: I have had it with all these mo-**** Darksides interfering with this mo-***** fight!)_

The genin were shouting in outrage as well as most of the head of some families, but Genma fixed all of that along with Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Danzo but you are not the proctor, Genma is." Tsunade says.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, and to you Brian, despite the planned match we made for you was interrupted by those two, we hereby grant you the winner by defeating the two Darksides in combat." Genma announces.

_(Ray: Yeah, now your prize was two-million dollars…but we lie a lot so, tough luck.)_

The Chunin, Jonin, Rookies, and heads of the main family's were applauding much to Danzo's dismay. Brian threw his fists up in the air calling victory.

"Well done Brian, Flint, and you too Carl." Tsunade comes over to them, "You two have proven yourselves worthy enough to partake in rescuing Hanabi Hyuga."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Brian bows his head.

"Yeah you're the woman!" Carl cheers.

_(Chad Vader: Carl will be having wild dreams tonight…)_

"We just hope we haven't roughed up Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Neji too badly." Flint said.

"Don't worry, by tomorrow they'll be back on their feet. Which reminds me you three better head home and get some well deserved rest for tomorrow." she says.

_(Ray: And just to warn you, fans of these_

"Does this mean we'll have to miss out on our Kappa Tau meeting?" Carl asks.

Brian and Flint just scowl at him for thinking that one meeting is more important than a search and rescue.

"I'm kidding." Carl says.

_(Hellboy: White boys…can't take a joke.)_

Meanwhile at Shadow Palace close to nighttime inside Drake's chamber he and Hanabi were scowling at Johan and Omaddon who didn't bother to hide their guilty looks.

"Do you two realize that going behind my back clearly shows a sign of treason to the name Darkside?" Drake asks.

_(Homer: Kinda ruins the title. Dark-treason-side doesn't sound right AT ALL.)_

"Sir if you give me the chance to." Johan tries to explain.

"You knew full aware never to act without my permission." Drake continues.

"But sir we were just doing some recon so you'd know what you're up against." Johan continues to explain.

"Did you ever think that I'd really want to know?" Drake asks.

_(Chad Vader: You don't want me to know any secret weapons that they just might be saving for this special occasion?)_

"Well sir I just thought you'd…"

"Oh you just thought did you? Do you ever think about maybe I'd like to be surprised YOU IMBECI…" Drake was cut off by having Hanabi tug on his trench coat.

"Drake if I may, just this once?" she asks sweetly.

Drake smiles, "Be my guest Hanabi."

_(Ray: Guys? Y'know what? I'm WEAKENING. Suddenly, I feel very invested in their love. Them succeeding despite all odds means I succeed despite all odds. Oh, look at the odd change of attire to show the love between Drake and Hanabi and Hanabi and Drake and their beauty and me and-)_

_(WHAM!)_

_(Ray: OW! WHAT?!)_

_(Hellboy: Mosquito.)_

_(Ray: With your right hand?)_

_(Hellboy: Yeah, I always do that.)_

"I always wanted to do this." She said stepping forward and they could see she casted a bigger shadow on the wall than the duo's because she was closer to the light, and she began screaming at them like a certain Empress who always gets headaches whenever she is defeated, "YOU IMBECILES, YOU NUMBSKULLS, YOU IDIOTS! Do you ever think of what Drake really wants?!"

"They grow up so fast." Drake sheds a tear feeling proud of Hanabi's command over the duo.

_(Chad Vader: And to think she hasn't even had her period yet…)_

Johan and Omaddon felt humiliated being yelled at by a child, normally Johan wouldn't take that from a mere child but he didn't want to disappoint Drake any more than he already has.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone." Omaddon grumbles.

_(Homer: Penny's was NOT a good idea.)_

"Shut up idiot!" Johan scolds him.

"Silence!" Drake shouts, "For your misguided attempt to serve my needs I am condemning you two in the Shadow Realm's torture chamber for 24 hours!" he shouts and snaps his fingers.

Suddenly a shadow portal appears below the duo and begins dragging them down. The Duo screamed for mercy, but they were finally gone from the world and into the Shadow Realm.

"You're really condemning them there?" Hanabi asks.

"Don't worry it's just for 24 hours, after what pain, suffering, and torture they'll go through while they're there, they'll think twice before acting without my permission." Drake says.

_(Chad Vader: That place is full of Furbies, Britney Spears music, and Care Bears. That is torture at its best.)_

"So what's going to happen now?" Hanabi asks.

"Well my dear Hanabi, tomorrow we shall see if your sister, cousin, and everyone really want you back, tomorrow we shall show them how strong you can become while under my wing." Drake says.

"We will?" she asks hopefully.

_(Homer: You have wings? Do you hide them under your coat?)_

"Indeed, and here I want you to wear this while fighting." He says taking out a black pendant with the devil pentagram on it in the color red.

"This is for me?" she asks taking it.

_(Ray: Meanwhile, Hidan ponders where his medallion went…)_

"Yes, wear it and you will be granted with power you never thought." He said putting it around her neck. "You look lovely."

Hanabi blushes, "Thank you."

"And tomorrow Hanabi, marks the beginning of a great future for both of us." Drake says while putting his arm around Hanabi and they gaze out the window to the dark sky.

_(Ray: The dark, gloomy, cloud-filled future of…evil and…getting, heheh, beat up…*sighs* what a life we live.)_

"And I look forward to that future… Drake-kun."

**(Now comes to when we head for Omega Mountain to get Hanabi back, assuming she even wants to come back, be prepared everyone.)**

_(Ray: Each and every man under my command owes me ONE-HUNDRED Darkside scalps! And I want my scalps!)_

_(Chad Vader: I only trust Aldo Raine to order soldiers on delivering enemy scalps.)_

_(Ray: Shaddup, Chad.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Now comes to part one of the throwdown between the ninja's of Konoha, and authors, against Drake and his enforcers.)**

_(Hellboy: A last alliance of Men and Elves marched to the…)_

_(Ray: Wrong movie, Red.)_

Morning came and the Authors were in their meeting room discussing about the mission to rescue Hanabi from Drake.

_(Ray: Discussing if they SHOULD give her ice cream despite her sugar weakness.)_

"Ok Authors, today is where we have to not only stop Drake, but to also rescue Hanabi." D.M began to explains, "Even though we will be supported by the village of Konoha, we should still not take this fight for granted."

"Agreed chief, the Darkness style Jutsus are very dangerous." Airnaruto said.

_(Homer: They're a constant source of AIDS and MUST be eliminated!)_

"Not to mention he might use tricks and such on us involving Hanabi, so we'll have to keep our eyes open at all times." Ross adds.

_(Chad Vader: He might try the 'hide-under-the-rug' gag.)_

"Well what're we waiting for let's get to Konoha and await the orders from the Hokage." Ranger says.

"Well said Ranger, Authors let's move!" D.M commands as they all head for the portal.

_(Ray: There's this new house near Hollywood. It's PERFECT for us!)_

Meanwhile at Shadow Palace, we find Drake and Hanabi on the throne marveling at the red morning sky.

"Today is the day." Drake says with a smirk.

Hanabi nods, "It sure is."

_(Ray: It's not even my birthday. Get it RIGHT!)_

"Sir!" A Dark Warrior comes in, "Everything's all set sir."

"Good, and I feel it's time to bring my two minions back from their punishment." He snaps his fingers and a dark portal appears and Johan and Omaddon surface from it looking like they just came out of Tsukuyomi.

_(Hellboy: In reality, the demons of hell forced them to watch "Speed Racer".)_

"I trust you both learned something while you were there?" he asks

"Yes sir, we'll never do things behind your back ever again!" Johan answers in a terrified beyond belief tone.

_(Homer: We'll also never tease badgers.)_

"Good now go get ready, our challengers should be arriving soon." Drake sends them off to prepare.

We now find the Authors in Konoha meeting with the selective teams. Tsunade was sitting in her chair with Shizune and Hiashi on one side, and Hikari on the other. Hikari was wearing a fishnet shirt a blacktop over black jeans and the blue ninja shoes. Along with a pouch and holder, also, white gloves on with blue cuffs, and the leaf village headband but the plate is gold and she wears it like Sakura.

_(Chad Vader: Wow. The handsome GUY is back.)_

_(Ray: Didn't I tell you that'll get you enemies, Chad?)_

_(Chad Vader: Oops.)_

The teams around her were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, Team 8, Team 9, and Team Guy along with Anko, and the Authors. Then Koharu, Homura, and Danzo enter.

"It seems your three selective In-trainings chose not to come." Danzo said looking around seeing no sign of the Warriors.

"Is that one eye of yours blind old timer?" a familiar voice said.

_(Ray: No, not entirely, talking hat rack.)_

They looked at the door and saw Brian, Flint, and Carl each dressed like a Shinobi. Brian wore black Shinobi sandals, dark blue shorts with a pouch and holster strapped to his right leg, a black muscle shirt with a red eagle marking on the front, on his arms were metal bracers like older Links, and to top it all was his regular sunglasses.

_(Homer: AAH! AN AGENT!)_

Flint wore blue Shinobi Sandals, black pants with a holster strapped to his left leg, a pouch, a red sleeveless shirt with an orange phoenix marking on front, along with golden shoulder pads embedded with the symbol of fire on his arms, and golden pads with the same fire symbol on his thighs.

_(Hellboy: AH! A NARNIAN SOLDIER!)_

Carl was wearing red Shinobi sandals, brown cargo shorts, a holster and pouch, a golden yellow shirt with a white tiger marking on front, black fingerless gloves with metal on the backside with thunder symbols on each.

_(Ray: AAH! A…FOOTBALL MASCOT!)_

Brian and his boys step forward and salute to the Hokage, "Three in-Training Shinobi ready for duty Lady Tsunade." Brian says.

"Well I'll say this much you boys certainly know how to dress like Shinobi." Tsunade says.

"Where'd you get those outfits, raid a Manga convention?" Airnaruto jokes.

_(Chad Vader: Nope. Your closet.)_

"Nope Melody picked them out, you know women understand fashion better than guys." Brian said.

"That's a fact." Shelby says.

_(Hellboy: Actually they see colors beyond the visible spectrum of males.)_

"Al right I'm sure ready, let's head to Omega Mountain." Carl says.

"Hold on guys, mouths open." D.M commands.

_(Chad Vader: You'll take your medicine and you will LIKE IT!)_

Flint and Carl look at Brian wondering what his partner means, "Best do it guys." He says and the open their mouths.

D.M sniffs the breath of each one and sighs in relief, "Good there's no hint of Sake in your breath which means you guys weren't out partying last night."

"What we're taking this seriously." Carl said.

_(Homer: We drank BEER, white-boy!)_

"Hard to back that up when we had to restrain you from grabbing something out of your not so private stash." Flint joked.

"Alright you've all been selected in this A-Rank mission to rescue Hanabi Hyuga from Drake Darkstar and the Darksides." Tsunade explains the situation.

_(Ray: And to retrieve the Jade Serpent before the full moon rises in twenty-four hours!)_

"Very well Lady Tsunade we'll have her back as soon as possible." D.M says.

"Please see to it that my daughter is brought home." Hiashi begs them.

_(Ray: She hasn't done her homework, cleaned her room, or clean the dishes. There's NOTHING a father can complain to!)_

"Don't worry father we'll bring her home." Hinata says.

"You have our word Lord Hiashi." Neji adds.

"And as Spirit Warriors, we'll be sure Drake is punished for his actions." Brian says.

_(Homer: Yes, Power Rangers/Three Stooges.)_

"Thank you all." Hiashi thanks and takes his place back to Shizune.

"Al right everyone, we have a job to do let's move out!" D.M commands and they all exit the Hokage's office.

_(Hellboy: That paperwork won't get itself done!)_

"You're putting a lot of faith in them Tsunade." Koharu says.

"Maybe but I know for a fact those guys can accomplish anything." Tsunade says smiling.

_(Chad Vader: Including her lipstick and anti-aging cream.)_

Outside at training ground seven was the Author Fighters ship, so they all got on board, and Wormtail started it up and the ship took off for Omega Mountain. As they flew over an ocean they were strategizing on what to do.

"With those Dark Jutsus Drake will be untouchable." Neji says.

"But there must be someway we can get around them." Tenten says.

_(Ray: A little thing called "flashlights".)_

"I'm sure too Tenten, and if there is a way we'll find it." Flint said.

"And with the training we've been through in those dimensions he better pray that they have a skilled medic because when we're done with him he's gonna be black and more blue." Carl finishes.

_(Hellboy: And considering he ain't white, that's sayin' something.)_

"Believe it!" Naruto adds.

"This is such a drag fighting these Darksides, but you can't deny an order from the Hokage." Shikamaru says.

"Well rescuing Hanabi is definitely not a drag Shikamaru." Asuma says to his Chunin student.

_(Homer: Lazy little…ah, forget it. I need a new pack of Marlboros.)_

"Yes this is a request not only from Lady Tsunade, but from Lord Hyuga as well." D.M said.

"And we can't blow this mission because if we do the two fossils won't ever allow Tsunade to let us partake in missions alongside the leaf again." Airnaruto adds.

"And we don't want that now do we?" Hikari asks.

"Never!" they all agree

_(Ray: Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the elite group of Yes-Men.)_

The ship continued flying across the land, seas, and deserts, until it came to a darker area and soon they looked into the distance and saw Shadow Palace up ahead.

"Well there it is." D.M said.

_(Homer: Our Frisbee's right at the top of that spire.)_

"Last time we were there you went nuts." Naruto said to D.M.

"Things are different now Naruto, this time I ain't manipulated into serving that ass hole." D.M replies.

"And I'm gonna make sure of that." Brian said.

_(Chad Vader: Brian brought the, um…um…what do people like him use?)_

_(Ray: Wind jutsus?)_

_(Chad Vader: No, wait. The suicide pill! That's what I was thinking!)_

Soon enough they made it outside Shadow Palace and parked right inside the forest below the mountain.

"Al right let's go!" Naruto was ready to race off but Kakashi blocked his way.

"Naruto we mustn't rush into these kinds of things, for all we know there could be an ambush waiting for us." His sensei explains.

_(Ray: Drake's been taking lessons from Team Rocket again. We all know how dangerous THOSE traps are!)_

"I'll get a look, Byakugan!" Neji activates his Byakugan and looks throughout the mountain but to his surprise saw no trace of life waiting for a surprise attack. "Strange the perimeter's all clear, no sign of life anywhere on the mountain."

_(Homer: Except for a few cockroaches, scorpions, and a mountain goat right behind Airnaruto. Ranger has a spare cartridge, some lint, and a pistachio shell in his pocket.)_

"Does that mean its safe not to be hidden?" Ross asks.

"Don't be so sure Ross, Drake wouldn't leave his castle unguarded unless he was up to something." Flint says like a genius.

_(Ray: Um…duh?)_

"Yeah he may be cocky but he's not stupid." Carl says.

_(Homer: He's cocky AND stupid!)_

So D.M, Brian, and the Jonins looked to their comrades, "Alright everyone we're going in, but do not let your guards down even for a minute. There's no telling what Drake is planning for when we enter his castle." D.M states.

_(Homer: Watch out for dye-packs. They're EVERYWHERE.)_

"If there're no questions, let's move!" Kakashi says as they all exit the ship and head forward to the mountain.

"Out of curiosity just how long has this mountain been around?" Neji asks.

"Ever since me and my old team were Jr. High students years ago." Brian replied.

"That was a long time ago." Carl adds.

"Back then we didn't know ninja techniques, just basic combat moves and spirit attacks." Flint finishes.

_(Ray: Which, by all accounts, seemed like a lot to begin with.)_

"Yes, you made me and my brethren proud to have been your partners." D.M says.

"And we couldn't ask for better Digimon." Brian says back.

"You really did train a strong pupil Sempai." Hikari says.

"Hey you guys may've been strong in the past and I'll admit you guys really showed a lot of skill back at Odaiba, but that doesn't mean you're better than us." Airnaruto said not wanting them to feel too proud of themselves.

_(Ray: What IS this guy talking about?)_

"Never said we were." Brian reminds the Author Ninja.

Soon they made it all the way up the mountain and were right outside the main gate of the castle.

"When was the last time we've used the entrance instead of crashing through the windows or roof?" Ranger asks.

_(Chad Vader: I think it was BEFORE the Obama Administration.)_

"Hmm, never." D.M replies.

"Very true, this is a rare event walking right through the main gate." Jose says.

"One question, 'how can we do it when there's not doorknob or bell.'" E-Witch asks.

"Good point, I guess we'll have to crash it down then." Shelby suggests.

Suddenly the gates dropped slowly like a draw bridge.

_(Ray: O-kay, scrap the crashing then.)_

"They're expecting us." D.M reminds them.

So they walked right in and the gates lifted back up when they were all inside. They walked down the dark halls noticing all the evil Digimon sculptures of Virus Cherubimon, Diaboromon, Armeggedemon Dragomon, Kimeramon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Lucemon in Child, Chaos, Shadow Lord, and Larvae forms and portraits of Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon along with his two Mega forms, the Dark Masters, Daemon, and Apocalymon, but the biggest portrait was that of Gozermon.

_(Ray: A memorial to Digimon's golden days. Data squad just can't keep up, can it?)_

"Drake certainly is the decorator isn't he?" Lee asks.

"There's nothing decorative about any of these." Hikari said with a frown at most of the evil Digimon portraits.

"Oh now you've gone a hurt my feelings." Drake's voice rang throughout the halls.

_(Chad Vader: You meanies! I think I'm going to cry!)_

At the sound of his voice they formed a defensive huddle, but then the whole room filled with light and there were Dark Warriors, Chamegolems, and the Antis all on the sides, , and up ahead were Johan and Omaddon guarding the throne with Drake sitting on it, while taking a bite out of a Hershey bar like a certain Death Note character does.

_(Hellboy: And that's the thing Drake takes pride in; imitating popular manga characters and hoping people know who the heck DM's talking about.)_

"Drake!" Brian and D.M shout.

"Where is my sister?!" Hinata demands.

_(Ray imitating Batman: WHERE ARE THEY?!)_

"You'll be sorry if you've harmed her!" Neji warns the Darkside

"Is that all I get, no 'hi' or 'how are you Drake' I woulda thought even you would have manners." He said ignoring the demand from the eldest Hyuga girl and the threat from the Hyuga prodigy, and he walks down the steps of his throne.

"We don't need to show manners to the likes of you!" Airnaruto shot.

_(Homer: WE kept down ARBY'S! So, we've faced worse than YOU!)_

"Alright Drake we'll make it simple for you, where is Hanabi?" Kurenai demands.

"Why ask _me_, ask _her_ yourself." Drake says as he stepped to the side revealing Hanabi to everyone.

Needless to say everyone there was shock especially Hinata and Neji, because of her new dark outfit, her hair, makeup, and worse she was smiling evilly.

"Hanabi?" the two older Hyuga's ask.

"That's right." She replied still smiling evilly.

_(Hellboy: I got this at Hot Topic. Like it?)_

"What the hell did Drake do to her?" Ross asks Airnaruto and Ranger.

"I'll tell you what, he turned her into a five dollar hooker." Ranger answers.

"Hanabi what's happened to you?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you what dear sister, I learned the truth." She began, "Being bad like Drake-kun is the way to go!"

_(Chad Vader: Being bad? I would have called it 'The Dark Side', but NO, we get 'being bad'.)_

"Tell me she did not call him that." Naruto said to Shikamaru.

"Wish I could." The Chunin replies.

"Hanabi you cannot be serious about going to Drake's side." Neji asked in outrage.

_(Ray: He has no dental plan, dang it!)_

"Yes this must be some sort of joke right?" Sakura asks.

Hanabi went up a few stairs of the throne reaching to Drake's level, "If I were joking would I do… This!?" she says as she grabs Drake's face and gave him a deep kiss without breaking from it.

As she kissed the teen Darkside, his white fire hair started turning pink and his hair molded until it was big and heart shaped giving people a clue as to how he was feeling much to the dismay of his fan girls.

_(Raptor: Hey, guys is it-OH, CRAP! AGAIN?!)_

_(Ray: But Raptor, wait…)_

_(Raptor: Ugh, forget it. I'm leaving until this is over. Vincent and Clare take over as doorman now.)_

While on the good guys team, D.M, Hikari, the female Authors, the Rookies, the Warriors, and the Jonin had agape jaws, while Airnaruto, Ranger, Ross, Jose, and all the other male Authors were leaning over a balcony vomiting from witnessing a disturbing sight.

_(Vincent Valentine: *pause* This scene sucks.)_

"I'm gonna have nightmares for years now!" TL says between pukes.

"I'm never gonna go to sleep anymore!" Airnaruto said between vomits.

_(Chad Vader: They're talking about Drake's hair, not the kiss scene.)_

When the young Hyuga and Darkside broke Drake was surprised never thinking she'd pull a stunt like that in front of the authors let alone her sister and cousin.

"Well Authors it looks like she's decided to stay here with me." He said putting an arm around her.

_(Chad Vader: I'll be feeding her Purina. It IS the best choice, after all.)_

"We're not leaving without Hanabi!" Kakashi shouts.

"Then I guess you're not leaving at all." Drake says as his Dark Warriors and Golems gather round the group.

_(Chad Vader: Where the heck are those Stormtroopers I borrowed?)_

_(Homer imitating commander: Uh, the guys at the post lied; we get these dark things, Lord Vader.)_

_(Chad Vader: Lousy EBay klutzes.)_

"Al right guys, let's take these Turkeys!" D.M shouts as they all launch into battle that could be the fight the Shinobi of Konoha would have to win no matter what.

_(Ray: DEATH TO THANKSGIVING! DEATH!!!)_

**(I'm saving the fight scene for next time I hope you enjoyed this chap and not actually puke at the one scene)**

_(Hellboy: Too bad, wizard-boy. Some of us already puked in our minds. And what's with the hair trick?)_

_(Homer: Yeah, that's messed up!)_

_(Ray: Can we quit the hair thing, guys? We already lost Raptor that way.)_

_(Chad Vader: Excellent Point, Sergeant.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Welcome to the next half of the fight scene what may take place will shock you or be a major upset, but that's because some don't intend to keep an open mind and consider all the options.)**

_(Ray: Yeah, that sounds a LOT like a certain president we all know and hate…)_

_Last time the Authors, Shinobi, and Spirit Warriors made their way to Omega Mountain in hopes of rescuing young Hanabi Hyuga. When they got there they got a horrible discovery, Hanabi had been manipulated enough to want to stay with Drake, so now they must fight Drake and hoping to knock some sense back into Hanabi._

_(Homer: That moron. He missed the 'long time ago in a galaxy far, far away' intro!)_

"Al right guys, let's take these Turkeys!" D.M shouts as they all launch into battle that could be the fight the Shinobi of Konoha would have to win no matter what.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M shouts firing his attack at some Chamegolems.

_(Hellboy: Copyright Yu-Gi-Oh move!)_

"Anti Magic Attack!" Anti-D.M shouts as he fires his own Dark Magic blast at the Author Leader.

_(Ray: SLIGHTLY ALTERED copyright Yu-Gi-Oh move!)_

"You know we've barely had the chance to fight each other since Drake became the leader you know that?" D.M asks his Anti.

"Indeed." Anti-D.M replies knowing that's something the two could agree on.

_(Chad Vader: I can't remember the last time we had a good game of poker!)_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto forms his hand signs and summons a dozen clones that started going one on one with the Dark Warriors.

Airnaruto ran past all the minions and headed straight for Drake screaming like a mad driven Sasuke, "You're mine!" he shouts and forms many hand signs, "Water Style; Water Dragon missile!" he fires a water dragon aiming straight for the teen Darkside and young girl.

_(Homer: Wait, he's mimicking Sasuke AND Kisame? How does THAT work?)_

"Fool." Drake spat in disgust, "Darkness style; Super Smoke!" he shouts as him and Hanabi vanish in a cloud of black smoke that disperses causing the Water Dragon to miss its target.

The smoke reforms behind Airnaruto at a far distance where Drake and Hanabi emerged from the smoke cloud without a scratch.

"I'm surprised to see this ugly side of you Author Ninja, what has provoked you to fight me this time?" Drake asks with a sinister smirk.

_(Ray: Well, you became a pedo, turned into a total wuss, and ruined your image forever. What do you think?)_

"You messed with the Leaf Village Darkstar, and for that I will never let you go unpunished!" Airnaruto shouted with a determined glare.

"So what then, you'll face both of us?" Hanabi asks hopefully with a similar smirk like Drake's.

"Hanabi stay out of this, I don't care if you still want to stay with Drake I will bring you back to the village!" Airnaruto warns her not to interfere.

_(Hellboy: I'll drug you, hypnotize you, and neuralize you so none of this will have happened. The best part is stripping you down and putting you back in your old clothes.)_

"Airnaruto, leave Hanabi to us." Neji says as he and Hinata stand by his side.

"Fine by me!" Airnaruto says and he forms some more hand signs, "Wind Style; Air bullet!" he fires a gust of wind from his palms at the Darkside and Hyuga but they jumped to separate sides.

"Hanabi remember all I've taught you, unleash the power now!" Drake commands Hanabi.

_(Chad Vader: Hey! That's my line! Only it's not 'unleash the power', it's more of a 'don't make me destroy you'.)_

"Right!" she affirms him and the black pendant around her neck started glowing and her Byakugan activated.

"Get Ready Hinata!" Neji orders as he and his cousin activate their own Byakugan's.

_(Homer: She may try to sucker-punch you!)_

"Now Hanabi attack!" Drake orders her and she charges at her family.

It was a three-way fight with the Gentle Fist, while on another side of the castle Flint was doing some Taijutsu moves on some Dark Warriors.

"You think you'd learn not to mess with me." Flint said as he ran to one of the Dark Warriors ready to deliver a blow, "Mantis Kick!" he shouts as he delivers a kicking blow to the Dark Warrior.

_(Ray: *stifles laugh* MANTIS kick? What's next, earthworm punch?)_

"Flint behind you!" D.M calls as he tangles with his Anti.

Flint turns to see a kamikaze of Dark Warriors ready to body slam on the Warrior Genius, until he heard a shout, "Wind Style; Hurricane Breeze!" That came from Brian who conjured up a breeze that blew the Dark Warriors away from his pal.

Brian held out his hand and helped Flint up, "You alright?" he asks

_(Ray: Well, I suffered some head trauma and a shattered pelvis, but I'm okay.)_

"I am now, and this time I'm gonna show them not to mess with a genius!" Flint says as he forms some hand signs, "Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!" he blew the giant stream of fire that fried more Dark Warriors, "Smokin'!" he smirks.

Ranger was meanwhile dealing with his own Anti in a game of swords, while Carl was helping him.

"Twilight Arrows!" Ranger shouts firing an arsenal of arrows at his Antis who just took the blows and still wanted to fight.

_(Hellboy: Ranger so-specifically called them Twilight Arrows because they bring death to fans of the Stephanie Meyer franchise.)_

"Your Anti's got guts I'll give him that much." Carl says to Ranger as they gain some distance from the Anti.

"Don't give him too much credit, otherwise it'll all go to his head." Ranger jokes about not wanting his Anti to feel too proud of himself.

"You'll regret calling me cocky!" Anti-Ranger shouts as he rushes the two at a blinding speed with his sword in hand, and ready to strike.

_(Homer: What? Should we call you crotch-y?)_

"Get back!" Carl calls and forms some hand signs, "Lightning Clones!" he shouts and seven Lightning Clones appear. One of the clones took the blow from Anti-Ranger, but to the Anti's surprise he felt a shock rush through his sword and straight to his body.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Anti-Ranger curses as he gets electrocuted.

"Slice one of those Lightning clones and they'll zap you back." Carl chuckles.

_(Hellboy: Like the time you went and teased that Pikachu.)_

Hikari was tangling with K.R whom both were fighting almost like Sakura and Ino during the Preliminaries of the Chunin exams.

_(Ray: Wait, he expects these non-fans to know what he's talking about?)_

"I'm surprised you didn't throw a tantrum when Drake brought Hanabi here, or did you?" Hikari asks hoping to piss off her own Darkside, and it worked.

"That's none of your concern!" K.R screams while hiding the fact that she really was pissed off.

"Did I touch a nerve on you?" Hikari continues to mock her which only pushed her to fighting more roughly.

_(Homer: Nah, you touched an artery. Close, though…)_

"Looks like you really grinded her up Hikari." Brian said as he had to deal with Meladonna this time around.

"I'm actually shocked that you're willing to fight me Brian, I am after all the Darkside of your own girlfriend." Meladonna mocks him hoping to lower his guard.

Sadly for her it didn't work, "That's what's different between fighting her from you Meladonna, you're a Darkside, she is not!" Brian shouts as he summons seven Shadow Clones.

_(Chad Vader: I said that to someone once…the result is standing in front of you.)_

_(Homer: Wow. Poor guy.)_

"Perfect now I can knock many of you out!" Meladonna says powering up.

"Not likely!" the Brian's shout as they rush for her and began throwing punches and kicks at her, the problem for her was that she wasn't fast enough to keep up with all eight Brian's.

She managed to knock out and dispel three of Brian's clones, but the four clones backed away as Brian prepared a Jutsu. Brian began forming some hand signs, "Wind Style; Hurricane Wave!" he shouts as he releases his gusts of wind that began cutting into Meladonna's skin.

_(Hellboy: Courtesy of sand shinobi everywhere.)_

Meladonna drops on her knees clutching her arm in pain, while Drake who was still fighting Airnaruto noticed what happened, "Meladonna!" he shouts as his gaze turns to Brian, and he growls in heaving anger as he dashes past Airnaruto and tries to throw a punch to Brian only to have his own punch blocked by Carl.

"You mess with one of my Kappa Tau bros. and you mess with me!" Carl shouts as he forms some hand signs, "Lightning Style; Lightning Whip!" he shouts as he creates his electrical whip and whips it to trap Drake's leg.

"Release me!" Drake commands Carl like he's his pet dog.

"I don't think so!" Carl says with a smirk because he actually caught Drake.

_(Ray: Dark-boy!)_

"Hang on Master!" Johan says pulling out his torture whip and sends it to wrap around Carl's Lightning whip.

Unfortunately for Johan the lightning from Carl's whip flowed through his own whip and shocked the Sadist Darkside.

"You feelin' the Electrical flow Dawg?" Carl asks.

_(Hellboy: Will he stop calling people canids already? It's gotten old already.)_

"You punk!" Johan attempts to slug Carl in the face but his punch is intercepted by TL who shoves him aside.

"I got this one!" TL says as he levitates some nearby rocks torn up from the floor of the room and throws them at Johan who blocks a few with his aura shield but takes the rest to his body.

_(Ray: Aw, now he's beating me up with the room!)_

_(Chad Vader: Just testing my new luggage…)_

Meanwhile Flint was tangling with Omaddon until Shelby and Jose assist him, "How bout some fire Dragons?" Flint asks.

"Right!" they cheer as they took in air.

Flint formed some hand seals and took in some air himself before launching his attack, "Fire Style; Fire Dragon Jutsu!" he blows a fire Dragon missile that mixed with the Dragon Author's fire resulting in a even bigger sized fire Dragon.

Omaddon braced himself and took the fire attack resulting in him being covered with ash and soot.

_(Hellboy: Did you order original recipe or extra crispy?)_

"Anybody up for barbequed Darkside?" Flint asks earning chuckles from the Author Dragons.

But their humor was interrupted by some Dark Warriors who jumped the boy genius and was barely able to get out of their grasp, "I think it's time the pads came off." Flint said as he reached under his arm pads and clicked something and both shoulder pads fell of him, and he did the same thing with the pads strapped to his thighs. "Now I can move faster, hey Lee give me a hand will ya?"

_(Ray imitating Lee: I would, but I'm too busy fighting to applaud you.)_

Flint calls over Lee who finished turning a Chamegolem to gravel with the help of Guy.

"Yosh, you can always count on a fellow Taijutsu master!" Lee says taking a position with Flint.

Both Taijutsu fighters run at the same pace heading for a bunch of Dark Warriors and leap above them, "Twin Leaf Whirlwind!" they shouted as they delivered a double barrage of round house kicks on the Dark Warriors knocking them all out.

_(Homer: Patented Kirk double-kick!)_

"Booyah!" the two pound it.

The Ino, Shika, Chou team were meanwhile were dealing with the Chamegolems each ready to perform their families signature moves.

"Ninja Art; Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru traps the rock creatures by possessing their shadows. "Ino you're up!"

"Gotcha, and make sure my body's safe." Ino said as she begun her hand signs, "Ninja Art; Mind Body Transfer Jutsu!" she shouts as her body became lifeless and Shikamaru releases his hold on the rock monsters to protect Ino.

_(Hellboy: Oh, not Johann Kraus' trick again!)_

Ino however possessed one of the Chamegolems and used him to destroy the others, when she was finished she went back into her body and Chouji took care of the final one, "Ninja Art; Partial Expansion Jutsu, both arms!" he shouts as his arms grew super size and crushed the Chamegolem into a pile of rubble.

Asuma who had been dealing with the Dark Warriors with Kurenai noticed how well his team worked together, "They learned well." Asuma said.

"Don't loose focus Asuma the Dark Warriors are still coming back." Kurenai said as.

_(Ray: And you promised me a date at Applebee's Mr. I'm-supposed-to-be-dead!)_

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Anko shouts as pythons pop out of her sleeves and attacked some more Dark Warriors.

Kakashi formed a few hand signs and charged lightning into his palm, "Lightning Blade!" he shouts as he blows more Chamegolems to rubble.

Meanwhile back with Airnaruto and Drake, they were going at it in hand to hand with neither one letting up.

"You really are persistent Author ninja, but all you're doing is prolonging the inevitable." Drake said as he intercepted a punch from Airnaruto.

_(Homer: You WILL replace your voice actor with Jack Black, dang it!)_

"Whatever happens I will rescue Hanabi, because I am not only an Author, I am a Leaf Village Shinobi!" Airnaruto shouts as he delivers a pounding blow to Drake's stomach and sent him crashing onto his throne.

"Drake-kun!" Hanabi shouts as she continued fighting her sister and cousin.

"Hanabi you must stop this, what would your father say?" Neji asks.

_(Chad Vader: Ground me, force me to do my chores and homework, and lay the smack-down on my behind. Is that good enough?)_

"What do you care Neji, you, Hinata, and father just stood by letting me get taken away. If he truly did care about me he woulda ignored Drake-kun's threats and come for me anyway!" she said as she went at it against Neji actually matching up against his Gentle fist.

_(Ray: What on EARTH is she talking about?)_

'She's almost as fast as me, whatever Drake has been teaching her, it's really paid off.' Neji thought as he blocked his youngest cousin's blows.

Hinata then managed to cover for Neji as she began going at it with her little sister, "Hanabi listen Father didn't do anything because he was afraid of what Drake woulda done to you." Hinata tried reasoning with her but it was all a fail.

_(Hellboy: He's going to spay you in your sleep and videotape it!)_

"It doesn't matter anymore sister, because I am now with Drake-kun and nothing you or anyone can say or do to change my mind!" Hanabi glowered at her two family members while Neji and Hinata caught a small glimpse of Hanabi winking.

"You've made me so proud Hanabi!" Drake sheds a tear.

"You realize of course your actions with Hanabi shows you're a pedo?" D.M asks Drake as the Digimon appears beside Airnaruto.

_(Chad Vader: Yes, I just choose to ignore it and let angry readers show their hate.)_

"How do you know I even did anything Pedophilic with her?" Drake asks claiming innocence.

"Because it's in your Darkside blood." Brian shouts to Drake as he sent some of his Shadow Clones to fight Onikagemon.

_(Ray: Well, that confirmed it.)_

"Aren't you a fine one to talk Brian, don't forget I am your Darkside, which means we're more alike than you know." Drake reminds Brian hoping to get an angry rise out of his good self.

"Don't try putting us together in the same room Drake!" Brian warns him while clenching his teeth.

_(Homer: The slash fics will have no end!)_

"But you of all people know it's the truth, do you deny it more?!" Drake asks Brian while smirking knowing with that he'll really push his good half off the edge of control.

"Alright that's crossing the line!" Brian shouts as he gathers his chakra into his palm.

"So you've learned the Rasengan huh, very bold move to use on me." Drake smirks at Brian thinking of using a Jutsu like that against him, "Very well if you want to throw big moves at me, I'll be happy to oblige!" Drake agrees to Brian's terms as he formed three familiar hand signs and extended his right hand out as black electricity flowed through his hand.

_(Ray: Well, guys, it's finally happened. He has ripped off the biggest scene of Naruto thus far.)_

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura looks at her sensei who is in shock to see one of his signature moves is being used by a Darkside.

"That's the Chidori." Guy gasps as well.

"That looks more dangerous than my own." Carl says in shock.

_(Hellboy: He's utilizing Energizer better than I did!)_

"You didn't think that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Carl were the only ones capable of using this assassination Jutsu did you?" Drake asks as he powers his Chidori mixing with his own Dark Energy.

"Take some of my power master!" Virusmon calls as he fuels Drake's Dark Chidori with his unlimited supply of Electrical energy.

_(Chad Vader: Never thought I'd say this, but these Darksides rip off my lines too much.)_

"Then why don't we match the power of your own Chidori against the power of my Spirit Rasengan!?" Brian shouts as he mixes his Spirit Energy with his Spiraling sphere making it bigger than a regular size Rasengan.

'Alright Kyubi give him some luck!' Naruto said in his subconscious as the Kyubi's chakra flowed out of the blonde's body and fueled the Rasengan in Brian's palm.

_(Ray: Great, at this rate, they'll go Dragonball Z on us.)_

"Brian's really powering up that Jutsu." D.M tells Hikari who just finished delivering a kick to K.R.

"I hope Brian-san knows what he's doing." Hikari says worried.

_(Homer: He's failed his GED seven times already.)_

"Go get him boss!" The antis cheer for their boss who was holding a black as night fully charged Chidori in his palm.

"One of us is going to die today Brian!" Drake shouts as he dives right for Brian ready to aim his Chidori at the Spirit Warrior.

_(Hellboy: That's the third time you said that and you haven't done it.)_

"And that's gonna be you!" Brian screams as he jumps for Drake still holding onto his Spirit Powered Rasengan.

As the Darkside and Spirit Warrior were about to lunch their blows at each other the color inverts and a red bloody 'To be Continued' message appear at the bottom.

_(Ray: And to top this chapter off, DM blatantly rips off several popular cartoon shows.)_

**(Will the Shinobi, Authors, and Warriors stop Drake, and convince Hanabi to betray Drake, or will this A-Rank mission be al for not. BTW I'm trying to give everyone a fighting chance, and remember Brian, and his pals have to prove themselves to the council, so they need to fight anyone they can come up against. Well don't miss part two of the fight.)**

_(Ray: Why is he asking us all these questions?)_

_(Homer: Is it going to rain on Monday?)_

_(Chad Vader: No, Commander Simpson. I watched the forecast today.)_


	13. Chapter 13

**(I know I've been putting this off for weeks but I was on writers block. So here I am with part 2, and at the end one of you may be surprised)**

_(Ray: Oh, dang it! Just as we were getting comfortable at the thought that this fic had been discontinued.)_

_Lat time, the Authors, Shinobi, and Shinobi-in-training had already begun the fight against Drake and his forces. It appeared that they were evenly matched until Brian powered up his Rasengan with his Spirit Energy and Drake powering his Chidori with Dark Energy, then both fighters dove at each other delivering their blows, what will the outcome be, now we begin!_

_(Homer: Um, we could gather that as we were reading the fic.)_

"One of us is going to die today Brian!" Drake shouts as he dives right for Brian ready to aim his Chidori at the Spirit Warrior.

"And that's gonna be you!" Brian screams as he jumps for Drake still holding onto his Spirit Powered Rasengan.

The two polar opposite powered warriors launched themselves flying at each other at full speed ready to deliver their most power attacks on another

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**CHIDORI!"**

_(Hellboy: Do you have to imitate the whole Naruto/Sasuke fight again?)_

When their blasts collided the powers intertwined and they found themselves floating in a black glowing sphere that started getting bigger and destroying anything in its path. Everyone was trying to get away from it but gasped when the sphere went from black to white. On the inside of the sphere the two opposing fighters were looking each other deep in the eye.

"I will never loose to you!" Brian pants heavily

_(Hellboy: Guess so.)_

"I'm come so far, I'm not backing down!" Drake pants even harder than his good self.

But unfortunately for the two both of them didn't have the energy to back their talk up, so they both ended up closing their eyes, and the sphere they were encased in vanishes and they fall to the floor near their respective teams.

"BRIAN!" the Authors and Shinobi cry as they run over to him.

"MASTER!" the Anti's cried as they rush for their fallen leader with Hanabi calling him Drake-kun.

_(Ray: Yeah, being in this fic hurts, doesn't it?)_

Sakura checks on Brian's health to make sure he wasn't dead, "He's still alive, but very weak." She says as she looks over and sees Drake still unconscious, "And it looks like he's had it to."

_(Homer: I told 'em not to take those drugs before a fight! But NO, they wanted a cheap thrill, that's what they said…)_

"So does this mean we've won?" Naruto asks hoping that they've completed the mission.

"Hold up!" Hanabi shouts as she takes a stand while Dark Warriors appear from behind her as back up, "We're not finished yet!"

_(Chad Vader: Yes, there's still another two chapters, so SIT THROUGH IT!)_

"Just face it Hanabi it's over." Airnaruto began, "This outcome only proves to you that Drake cannot promise you anything if you stick with him!" he shouts trying to knock some sense into her.

"Drake-kun will be back on his feet in a matter of seconds." She began as she turned to the Dark Warriors behind her, "Boys?"

_(Ray: Yes, we ARE boys, dang it!)_

"Yes our lady!" they answered as they started dissolving and their little bits started flowing into Drake's body reenergizing him, and soon enough Drake's eyes flung open and he jumped back onto his feet as evil as new.

"Yes, I feel better than ever!" Drake rants as he shows off his darkness powers that were restored to 100.

_(Chad Vader: One hundred what?)_

_(Ray: For once, Lord Vader, I have no idea.)_

Airnaruto then started digging around in his pockets hoping to find something that could help them before Drake strikes again with another powerful Jutsu, "Come on I know I have one in here somewhere." He said while digging through his pockets until he pulls out a little green bean, "Got one! Chief bring Brian over here!"

So D.M quickly grabs Brian and brings him over to his ninja companion, "What're you gonna do?" he asks

"Give him one of these." Airnaruto holds out the bean.

_(Hellboy: Is he gonna unleash ANOTHER forest god?)_

_(Homer: I thought you destroyed the last one.)_

_(Hellboy: Oh.)_

"Is that a Senzu bean, but how did?" D.M wonders but what cut off by Airnaruto who wasn't in the position to be giving details considering they still had a fight on their hands.

"Boss, no time for that, just give it to him!" Airnaruto shouts.

"Right!" D.M says taking the bean, and opens up Brian's mouth and tosses it into his mouth where he began chewing, and after a few bites his eyes flung open and he jumped back to his feet.

"Oh Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Brian cheers as he feels like he's just been reborn.

_(Ray: Never known gassiness like this!)_

"You've won the battle noe, but the war is far from over!" Drake says as he forms some hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu, Hells Shadows!" he screams as he slams his palm on the floor and a dark portal opens up and what emerges from it, was a human sized Gargoyle creature with a gray body, demonic wings, talons of an eagle, tail of a lizard, claws of a dragon, horns of a devil, and a skull painted on his face.

_(Homer: Wow. I'm impressed and I don't impress easy-OOH! A blue car!)_

The creature opens his bloody red eyes with black slits, and just from the sight of him it was if every happy memory you've ever had was

"What the hell is that thing?" Soul asks stepping back a bit.

"Sure looks like something you'd see out of a horror flick." Ranger says getting a good look at the creature.

_(Ray: No, it's Joe Piscapo without his mask on.)_

The creature looks around at the opposing team and sighs and speaks to Drake without looking back at him, "**I'm very disappointed Drake, I didn't just allow you to sign the demon summoning contract just to bring me out for this **_**child's play**_**.**" The demon spoke with a demonic voice in a disappointed tone.

_(Ray with deep voice: I only play T-rated games and above. GOT IT?)_

"Believe me when I say it Kira, they aren't ordinary opponents." Drake replies not showing an ounce of fear to his summoning creature.

_(Chad Vader: The Force is strong in them…)_

"Who the hells your friend, if you even have any?" Carl asks Drake while he stands near Flint, and Brian.

"Meet Kira, the God of Demons!" Drake says in a loud presenting tone.

"I shoulda figured you'd be holding onto that forbidden summoning scroll Ino!" Hikari says glaring at her own Darkside.

"Am I that obvious?" she asks Hikari in a humorous tone.

_(Hellboy: No, you're even more so and a total-ah, forget it.)_

"Hello, we all saw you steal that thing from the vault back in my world!" Hikari shouts at her reminding her that she was a witness to that incident.

"Oh right." K.R suddenly remembers that she did commit that crime right in front of the Balances.

Then Brian, and his two pals come forward doing their own hand signs, "Al right, you wanna play summon very well." Brian says to Drake.

"We shall be happy to oblige." Flint adds while forming his hand signs.

"Let's do it dawgs!" Carl shouts as they get ready to slam their hands down.

_(Ray: Ugh, again with the dog talk? What? You expect us to roll over for a treat? Maybe Drake will do it, but we WON'T!)_

"Summoning Jutsu; Wind/Fire/Lighting Kami!" they shout as they slam their palms down on the floor of the castle

Then in a poof of smoke there stood before them the Gods who trained the warriors in their elemental chakra training, Vayu, Pyronius, and Raiga who looked ready to fight.

"**So my brethren we have been summoned for battle.**" Vayu says looking at his brothers, and the scene around him.

"**So it seems, and what do you know our challenger is that Drake fellow our students told us about.**" Pyronius says getting a good look at Drake for the first time. "**Quite an ugly fella wouldn't you say?**" he asks which caused Drake's eyebrow to twitch at the ugly crack.

"**Indeed, and what do you know he's invited Kira to join the party.**" Raiga adds seeing another old familiar summoning boss.

_(Homer: Wow. They actually do a good thing in this fic…)_

_(Chad Vader: Commander Simpson, the power to summon demons is insignificant compared to the power of the Force.)_

_(Homer: Pffbth! Yeah, who'd want to summon monsters of mass-destruction when you can lift things with your mind? *begins gagging*)_

_(Chad Vader: I find your lack of faith disturbing, Commander Simpson.)_

_(Ray: Lord Vader! Release him!)_

_(Chad Vader: As you wish, Sergeant.)_

_(Homer: *gasps*)_

_(Hellboy: This bickering is pointless. And did we spoof a scene from Star Wars?)_

_(Ray: Looks like it.)_

"Hey if you wanna bring out summonings then I'll join as well." Airnaruto formed some hand signs and slammed his palm to the floor and summoned his giant Scorpion known as Sting.

"**Hey kid what's shaken?**" Sting asks all laid back.

"Look below you." He says as his summon looks down and sees four familiar faces.

"**Well, well been a while since I've seen you three, and whoa Kira the years have not been kind to you.**" Sting says disdainfully at the sight of Kira.

"**Flattery gets you nowhere Scorpion!**" Kira growls at the giant scorpion.

_(Ray: I told you before that only BRIBERY will get you somewhere! LISTEN IN CLASS NEXT TIME!)_

"Now we're gonna grind you to the ground Drake!" Brian says standing by Vayu's side.

"Come on and try it." Drake beckons him as he takes a fighting stand next to Kira, but looks at Hanabi who was waiting for her orders. "Hanabi, leave these guys to me, continue focus on Hinata and Neji." He commands her.

"Yes Drake-kun!" she says as dark energy from the pendant she was wearing gathers around her and in a dark flash appears behind her sister and cousin and delivers a double slug to their stomachs.

"Ugh!" Hinata gasps as he took the hit.

"AH!" Neji gasps as well, 'Whatever Drake taught to her must be really powerful.

_(Hellboy: The arts of something called "sucker punches".)_

"Hinata!" Kurenai, her squad, and Naruto calls.

"Neji!" Gai and his squad call out as well.

_(Homer: BRUNO!!!)_

"let's get them Sting!" Airnaruto calls as him and his summon prepared to attack Drake and Kira.

"Not so fast!" Johan calls as he sends his whip that catches the Author Ninja in a choke lock, "What's the matter Author, can't you breathe?" he asks in a false hurtful tone.

"I need air!" Airnaruto gasps while trying to breathe.

_(Ray: Why's the ninja talking skate talk? Doesn't make sense.)_

"**Release him!**" Sting shouts as he uses his stinger to cut the whip and frees his summoner.

"That's my favorite whip!" Johan shouts to Sting in rage.

"Awe send me the bill." Sting says in fake sadness.

_(Hellboy: If you say so. It cost a fortune to buy a ruby-encrusted whip.)_

"Kira attack!" Drake commands

Kira takes flight above the fighters and takes a deep breath before releasing a purple gas from his mouth that started covering the whole field, "**Smog breath!**"

"**Don't inhale the smog**!" Raiga shouts and they all hold it in.

"**Brian let's get rid of this stuff!**" Vayu says to his pupil.

"Yeah!" he says as they fly above the smog and formed some hand signs, "Wind Style; Whirlwind Jutsu!" they shout sending a whirlwind that blew the smog away.

"Good job Brian." D.M congratulates his effort.

_(Ray imitating DM: And remember all you readers, smoking is bad for you!)_

"Thanks pal." Brian says as he and Vayu descend to the floor.

"**You're a meddling pest!**" Kira shouts to Vayu.

"**So you've said before.**" Vayu answers back like he's heard that from him a million times.

_(Homer: Or did you call me a bumbling idiot?)_

"**Why should you hog all the fun Vayu let us have a go.**" Pyronius asks as he and Flint began forming a few hand signs, "Fire Style; Phoenix Fire blast!" they shout as Pyronius spreads his red wings that start to glow and delivers a torrent of flames at some Dark Warriors who were burnt to a crisp, while Flint's fire burst were launched from his palms that burned some of the tapestries of the castle which fell onto the Dark Warriors. "**Smokin'!**" the Phoenix God says cool and calm.

_(Chad Vader: When in doubt, quote "The Mask".)_

"Now he's cool." Jose says as he fights his Anti.

"I loose more tapestries that way." Drake grumbles as his tapestries burn to ash.

_(Chad Vader: I also lose more when Ino throws a tantrum.)_

"Now Raiga, let's show them who's really got the power." Carl says cracking his knuckles.

"**I concur Carl.**" Raiga agrees as he and his student form some hand signs and soon electricity from the lamps above their head shorted out and all that energy poured into their palms.

"Lightning Style, Energy Burst!" they both shout releasing the electrical blasts from the palm of their hand/paw.

The electrical Energy fired at the bad guys turned several Chamegolems to gravel, and Dark Warriors to dust, leaving Drake and the Darksides still ready to take more.

"Still want more, because we got plenty." Airnaruto shouts.

_(Ray: CLEARANCE SALE ON FRIDAY!)_

_(Everyone else: WOO-HOO!!!)_

"**That's right!**" Sting agrees.

Suddenly a huge explosion came from a wall of the castle, everyone turned to see what this was, and surprising to them Drake didn't know what this was about as well.

From a huge hole in the wall a figure walks in wearing a chainmail shirt with a Futuristic looking chest plate over it. The Chainmail Shirt is long sleeved with the arms ended with gauntlets, with chainmail fingers. The Gauntlets have small spaces in the top of the hand. The Armor also has a pair of clothe armor pants made of Mythril that have a jet black color, which matches the rest of the suit since it is mostly silver. It also has adamantium boots at it's feet, and a motorcycle looking helmet with a dark black visor.

"What is that?" Hikari asks.

"Who're you?!" Drake demands the name out of this gate crasher.

_(Ray: Oh, sorry. Thought this was the set of the next Iron Man movie.)_

"Relax boss it's me." The figure spoke as the visor disappears revealing to be the opposite of a certain Author who Drake considers was the biggest coward in history.

"Anti-Gantz?" Drake asks in disbelief.

"In the metal bod." Anti-Gantz says as he stands in a presenting stance.

_(Ray: No! PLEASE! DON'T FLASH ME!!!)_

_With this souped up Anti joining the fight, will the Authors problems get worse than they already are, and will Hanabi realize that she's on the wrong side. Don't miss next time._

**(Ok I got an update in, sorry it's so short but I gotta make do with what I can. I hope you guys enjoy Drake getting his own summoning creature, and if you want to know his personality think of Kira as well… Light.)**

_(Chad Vader: Another ambiguous anime reference?)_

_(Homer: Looks like it.)_

_(Hellboy: Well, we gotta deal with this for one more chapter AND an epilogue.)_

_(Ray: NOOOOO!!!)_

_(Chad Vader: Quit stealing my lines, Sergeant.)_


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N: To avoid confusion, the cast of this chapter is TLSoulDude, Xemnas1992, and KingHuffman. Chad Vader stays, though.)_

**(Ok this is gonna be the final fight chapter I guarantee. And once I'm done with this I'm giving you guys the opportunity to finish your Author Fics.)**

_(Soul: Um, I'd hate to say it but, wouldn't the Authors want to finish their stuff BEFORE this thing gets done?)_

_(Chad Vader: HEY! Where's the rest of the group?)_

_(Xem: They went out to reserve their copies of Avatar.)_

_Last time the three warriors as well as Drake had brought out their summoning bosses in order to aid them in battle against their opposing sides. But as the battle went wild a new figure appeared on the scene._

_(Huffman: Batman?)_

_(Xem: Cloud Strife?)_

"Who're you?!" Drake demands the gatecrasher to identify himself.

"Relax boss it's me." The figure spoke as the visor disappears revealing to be the opposite of a certain Author who Drake considers was the biggest coward in history.

"Anti-Gantz?" Drake asks in disbelief.

_(Soul: Well, you guys were all wrong. You now owe me twenty bucks each.)_

_(Chad Vader: Not me.)_

_(Soul: DANG! Thought I had 'im there.)_

"In the metal bod." Anti-Gantz says as he stands in a presenting stance.

_(Soul imitating Schwarzenegger: Check out my metal bod…)_

"What the hell happened to him?" Omaddon asks his partner who was just as dumbfounded as he was, "No clue." Johan answers.

"Anti-Wormtail!" Drake turns to his Anti genius with a stern look.

"It wasn't me sir, I had nothing to do with this!" Anti-Wormtail waves his hands around claiming he's innocent.

_(Huffman: I only installed the MP3 player! No more!)_

"He speaks the truth boss, this is something I've been working on during most of my absents." Anti-Gantz speaks as he walks forward.

_(Xem: Who're his 'absents'?)_

_(Soul: I think he means absence.)_

_(Huffman: Well, why didn't he say so?)_

"While I should be extremely furious about your absents, this new look of yours may be exactly what we need to seal the Author's doom!" Drake looks at his rivals sinisterly.

"We'll see about that! Psycho Boost!" Ross shouts as he fires a blast of energy at the souped up Anti-Gantz, but the blast was deflected off his armor, "No way!" he gasps

"Way!" Anti-Gantz shouts as he fires a blaze blast from a solid steel pipe shot out of the left glove.

_(Chad Vader: Well, when it comes to evil, nothing beats a good set of armor.)_

_(Xem: Oh, knock it off, Chad.)_

"Look out!" D.M shouts as he creates a barrier that shields Ross from the attack.

"Thanks D.M." Ross thanks his leader.

"No prob." He replies.

_(Soul: Remember, if I don't protect you, it's stop, drop, and roll.)_

"Al right punk you're mine!" TL rushes for the Anti releasing a torrent of electricity.

"Count me in!" Carl charges up a Chidori.

"I'll join in too!" Kakashi powers up his Lightning Blade, and the three fighters rushed at the Anti who was standing his ground.

_(Xem: This static charge could power New York for…)_

"Not good enough!" Anti-Gantz fires a bigger electrical blast from his left hand which sent both of them flying backwards.

_(Xem: Oh, dang it. They always charge up longer than that…)_

"Ugh Bogus." Carl groans.

Meanwhile as they were dealing with Anti-Gantz Hanabi was still fighting hand to hand against her sister and cousin.

"Hanabi you don't want to be with Drake, he doesn't care about you!" Hinata tries to get her to listen to reason.

_(Soul: He only cares about his feng-shui!)_

"Yes Drake only wants you for his plans nothing more or less." Neji adds hoping to get through to her.

"It's all lies!" Hanabi screamed as more dark energy from her pendant powers her up and she begins fighting the two more furiously then she did before.

_(Huffman: Yeah, she just finished looking through the Naruto section of fanfiction.)_

Drake and Kira were currently fighting against Brian and Vayu, with Vayu using his control of the wind to create strong winds around them causing them to loose balance.

Then Brian creates four Shadow clones and they each throw a shuriken and run after them while forming some more hand signs, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" they shout as the five thrown Shurikens multiply into hundreds.

_(Soul: Patented anime trick!)_

Drake knew another Jutsu to use and formed the hand signs, "Darkness Style; Reaper Shadow Jutsu!" he shouts as his body in a powerful dark aura that gives him the form of a Shrouded darkness holding a Scythe.

He then uses the scythe to whack the Shurikens away and sent them flying everywhere

_(Xem: Patented Bleach trick!)_

"Take cover!" A dark Warrior screamed as everyone was running from the barrage of Shurikens flying everywhere.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Kira scolds his summoner.

_(Chad Vader: You killed five birds already!)_

"Don't tell your summoner what to do!" Drake shouts at him.

"Brothers let's put an end to Kira!" Pyronius states, "Agreed!" his brothers said in unison as they hovered above Kira forming hand signs and they formed a triangle shape looking like the Triforce. "Light Style; Triforce Beacon!" they shout as the bright light from their Triforce illuminates the room.

_(Soul: So, wait, they're going to cross Zelda over with Naruto?)_

_(Xem: Don't question the writer, Soul. ANYTHING can happen.)_

_(Huffman: He's got ya beat there, Soul.)_

The Dark Warriors begun vanishing and Kira looked as if he were in pain, "GAH, sorry Drake but you're on your own now, later!" Kira shouts as he vanishes.

"Coward!" Drake curses after he left.

_(Chad Vader: It was only a vaccination, you lousy ogre.)_

"I'll stop them sir!" Onikagemon forms some hand signs, "Fire Style; Hades Eye Jutsu!" he sends a powerful Dark red Fireball from his eye at the three hovering Spirits.

_(Soul: When could he summon the Eye of Sauron?)_

"Oh no you don't!" Flint shouts as he leaps into the air in front of the fireball.

"Flint what're you doing?!" the Authors shout.

"Fire Style; Phoenix Fire blast!" he breaths another powerful fire blast from his mouth that took the form of a red screeching Phoenix that collided with Onikagemon's jutsu and soon both attacks cancelled each other out.

"That fool!" Onikagemon cursed as he watched his Jutsu fail.

_(Soul: You gave us BOTH sunburns!)_

"Well done Flint." Pyronius congratulates him.

"Thank you sensei but we're not done yet!" Flint says as he stands his ground.

"How right you are." Onikagemon forms another set of hand signs, "Earth Style; Hydra Jutsu!" he shouts as he punches the floor below and what emerges from the floor were huge snake heads made from the minerals that made up the floor of the room.

_(Xem: The true story of Hercules' first monster fight…)_

Soon some of the snake heads dove right for Flint but managed to back flip away from them only to head for the mouth of another snake, but his foot bounced off the one's face and he leaped off it and into the air.

The snake heads stretch further up to catch him, and right when two of them were about to have him for dinner Carl dove from the side at two of them with Lightning charged fists and punched them into rubble.

"Thanks C-Dawg." Flint says.

"No prob Brainiac." He replies.

_(Huffman: It's like they're trying to say something, but I just can't get what they're talking about!)_

Suddenly they turned to see the other heads heading right for them, but D.M, and Airnaruto appeared in front of them.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

"Rasengan!"

Both attacks finished what was left of the snake heads, and left Onikagemon furious and Drake even more pissed.

"That got em'." D.M said but soon was in a choke lock by Johan's whip.

_(Soul imitating DM: I could see a dragon coming, but not the doofus behind me? What could be MORE humiliating?)_

"Boss!" Airnaruto cried as he looked to Johan holding onto his whip like it was a leash and D.M was his dog.

"Hook, line, and sinker, it's always good to carry a spare whip." Johan smirks sadistically.

_(Xem: What do whips have to do with fish? Mmm…fish…)_

"Hyper Beam!" Ross shouts as he fires his Hyper beam attack at Johan who let go of his whip and D.M was freed from his hold.

"Twilight Volley!" Ranger sends an arsenal of arrows at some incoming Dark Warriors who were ganging up on Jose, Shelby, and Kiba.

_(Chad Vader: Twilight Volley? What, does Ranger play sports?)_

"Thanks for the tip Ranger, come on Akamaru!" Kiba says as him and his transformed dog performed their signature move, "Fang over Fang!" the two dive down at the Chamegolems turning them to gravel.

_(Soul: Claw-over-claw! Uh…hair-over-hair…pancreas-over-)_

_(Huffman: THANK YOU, TL!)_

Shino meanwhile was using his insects to crawl all over more Dark Warriors and feed off of there energy, however most of his bugs couldn't stand sucking up their Dark Energy and they died.

Chouji was squaring off against Omaddon who was lookin at the ninja arrogantly, "Ready to kiss the ground fatass?!"

Chouji suddenly popped a vein, "I'M NOT FAT, I'M CHUBBY!" he screams as he forms the hand signs, "Ninja Art expansion Jutsu, human boulder!" he inflates and he rolls like a boulder and knocks Omaddon backwards and crashed into Anti-Gantz.

"Watch it Darkside!" he the Anti scolds him.

"You should watch how you talk to your betters!" Omaddon says.

"Actually with this new body, I'm now superior to you and Johan." He sneers.

_(Chad Vader: If a body makes you powerful, then what does that make Hulk?)_

_(Huffman: Incredible?)_

_(Chad Vader: Too true, Commander Huffman.)_

"We'll see if your body can stand this!" Hikari takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

While the Dark Warriors and Chamegolems were affected Drake was not because of his special ear plugs that filters out her singing, along with Hanabi who still wasn't of the darkness type like Drake is was unaffected as well.

_(Soul: Singing used to attack? That doesn't help games; just look what happened to the Kingdom Hearts 2 version of Atlantica.)_

Then the visor in Anti-Gant's helmet forms all around his head and his ears were protected from her voice. "Actually Hikari it can." He says as he fires a fire blast from his right hand at her but she evades it showing him that her Sharingan was activated.

_(Xem: Oh, Hikari. Your eyes look horrible. Have you been getting enough sleep recently?)_

'Maybe having Sharingan on our side woulda been more beneficial, oh forget it!' he thought as he stood with Hanabi and Anti-Gantz by his sides.

"Now to finish them off!" Anti-Gantz fired another electrical blast at them, but this time TL uses his levitation to levitate some falling rocks from the ceiling and throw them at the Anti, but his armor didn't even get a dent. "Nice try Hedgehog!" he fires a fire burst from his hand at the Author.

_(Soul: Wow. I hit his crotch and he didn't even wince. Talk about balls of steel…)_

"I better make this count!" he shouts, "Chaos Control!" he vanishes, and then to his surprise he reappeared from the roof of Shadow Palace, "Well it worked better this time." he says to himself.

Back inside the castle a pipe from the ceiling started dripping water, "Damn plumbing problems." Drake cursed.

Suddenly a bit of water splashed onto Anti-Gantz's armor which started electricity crackling on him.

_(Xem: So, wait a minute. ROCKS do nothing, Energy blasts do nothing, but water that drips from a leaky pipe does?)_

_(Huffman: That stinks. Why didn't he think that part out?)_

"Uh-oh." He gasps as this gives away a flaw in his battle suit.

"That's it!" Kakashi and Airnaruto say as they form numerous Hand signs, "Water Style; Water Dragon missile!" they shout firing their water Dragons at the Anti who tried to get away but got caught in the watery blast.

"And the finishing touches!" Carl says as him and Raiga form more hand signs, "Lightning Style; Thunder Burst!" they fired their electrical blasts at the soaking android suited Anti.

"NOOOO!!" Anti-Gantz screamed as his suit started malfunctioning and soon it exploded and the Anti was left without his armor. Feeling exposed he hid behind the throne.

_(Chad Vader: Hey! That's my line! Only it's not a scream in pain. It's just a sad "NOOOOOO!!!". Got it?)_

Drake slapped his head in embarrassment as he mutters 'useless' to himself, and looks down at Hanabi, "Hanabi you're my only hope crush them!"

"Yes Drake-kun." She says as she runs for them.

_(Soul with a Brooklyn accent: Hey, look, Xem. It's the guy who wants to make love with a little girl.)_

"Remember they didn't say to bring Hanabi back unharmed." D.M states saying they don't have to hold back.

"We got this one!" Shelby says as she and Jose blew fire rings at Hanabi who just kept cart wheeling through the rings.

"Man she's good." Carl says amazed by her performance.

_(Huffman imitating black man: And she don't even wear a bra yet!)_

Brian just ignored that comment made by his pal and formed some hand signs, "Wind Style; Air wave!" he sends a breeze at Hanabi throwing her off guard.

"Grab her!" Kurenai commands.

Then Kiba and his clone take her arms, "I'm sorry to do this Hanabi." Kiba says as he hold onto her right arm.

_(Huffman: He's going to make her sit through sex ed class.)_

"Well I'm not sorry to do this!" she shouts as she slams the two Kiba's together knocking them out.

"I'll stop her!" Lee shouts rushing forward.

_(Soul: Hanabi's trying to get to her eyeliner. She's just fine without it!)_

Then Hanabi took in some energy from her pendant, "Darkness style; Acid Smog Jutsu!" he shouts as she breathes out a black smog at Lee, but thankfully Lee avoided it because the ground he was standing on melted.

"That was too close." Lee says to himself as he gets closer to Hanabi, "I apologize Ms. Hanabi, Leaf Violent Wind!" he moves low to the ground and spinning kick trying to sweep Hanabi off her feet.

_(Huffman: Wasn't it "Leaf Hurricane"?)_

_(Chad Vader: Commander, Huffman, I advise you once again to not question the writer.)_

_(Huffman: Sorry, Lord Vader.)_

But Hanabi jumps up and uses another Acid Smog but Lee rolls out of the way.

"She was able to avoid one of Lee's moves." Gai was in shock.

"And Lee's supposed to be one of the quickest ninja's." Asuma adds to his shock.

_(Xem: Not to mention the closest look-alike to Moe Howard.)_

As Lee tries to get way some Kunai stab at his leotard pinning him to the ground, and Hanabi lands in front of him, "I guess you'll be my first target." She says looking down at Lee while holding her right hand above him that was glowing with a dark aura..

"Yes Hanabi, do it." Drake beckons her, "Destroy him!"

_(Soul: Show him Batman and Robin.)_

_(Xem: No! NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!)_

"NO Hanabi don't!" the good guys were begging her to not do it.

"Don't do it Hanabi!" Airnaruto called.

"Don't choose Drake's path!" Hikari calls.

_(Huffman: Don't do drugs!)_

"You don't belong with him!" Naruto adds.

"You belong with us, we're your family!" Hinata finishes shouting the hardest.

_(Xem: Your adopted family, but STILL!)_

"Sorry, but I got a new family." She says getting ready to aim at Lee while Drake's grin grew bigger and bigger, and right before she was about to attack… PSYCHE!" She screams as she turns around and fires that blast to Drake.

_(Soul: Why'd she shout out to the part of one's mind that confirms self?)_

Drake came out of his grin and avoided that darkness blast and looked to her in abounding anger, "Hanabi what do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry Drake-kun, but I just can't bring myself to attacking shinobi from my home." She says innocently as she picks the kunai up from Lee who got onto his feet.

The Authors and Shinobi were in more shock than Drake, here they were trying to bring back the girl that was captive, who told them that she will always remain with Drake, and now here she is turning against the person she swore her loyalties to.

"I demand an explanation!" Drake bellowed in anger.

_(Chad Vader: I DEMAND to know the theory of relativity!)_

"While I appreciated how well you all have treated me, I still cannot turn against my home in the Leaf Village." She continues.

_(Soul: See? If Hanabi can do it, why can't Sasuke?)_

"You tricked me, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Drake bellows as his darkness increases as he dashes at her and begins going at her in hand to hand combat, but Hanabi was intercepting his blows. "You cannot defeat me child, I taught you everything you've used here." Drake reminds her.

"Yes Drake that's the truth, and you know what else you taught me?" she asks hoping Drake will know what comes next but he didn't so she filled it in, "Accepting the truth makes you stronger!" she shouts as he jabs into one of Drake's chakra points weakening him. She then uses the Hyuga heavenly spin to send Drake backwards, "Now this battle is over!" she fires a dark blast emitting from her pendant at the ceiling above Drake.

_(Xem: The true power of pre-adolescent children!)_

Then the ceiling caved in on Drake and the Anti's and Darksides were too weak to help him. When the crash stopped they saw Drake's bottom half was buried underneath all the rubble. "Oh Dammit!" he curses.

Soon everyone rushes over to Hanabi and Hinata hugs her sister, "Hanabi are you al right?" Hinata asks

_(Huffman: I'm alright, but who's Al?)_

"I'm fine Hinata, best I've felt all day." She says as she takes the pendant off and looks at Drake, "Consider this my disowning." She crushes the pendant in her hand and the dark aura inside it vanished which broke Drake's evil black heart.

_(Chad Vader: And this just goes to show you that villains have hearts just like you and me. We laugh, we cry, and we have feeling so *clunk* HEY! You hit me with a plastic bat!)_

_(Soul: Yup.)_

Suddenly TL pokes his head through the hole in the roof looking down at everyone, "Did we win?" he calls.

"We did!" D.M calls to him.

"Cool!" he shouts.

_(Soul: We're goin' to the state finals!)_

_(All: WOO-HOO!)_

"Well I'd say this mission is over, why don't we head home?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah." Brian says as he and his boys try to stand but were weak from using too much chakra.

"Take it easy guys." D.M says as he uses his magic to levitate the three without them having to walk.

They began walking to the exit while hearing Drake call to them, "Come back here, I demand you all get me out of this mess! PLEASE!" he cries.

_(Soul imitating Daffy Duck: WHO is responsible for this-this? I demand that you show yourself! Who are you? HUH?!)_

Hanabi stops and looks at them, "You guys go on ahead, I want to give him one last piece of my mind."

"Ok." They say as they head out while she walks back to Drake and she raised her right hand above him.

_(Xem: I, Hanabi Hyuga, dub thee a deadbeat.)_

"Oh jeez!" Drake squirmed and he closed his eyes tight knowing what was coming next, but he didn't expect this.

Hanabi pecked Drake on his cheek which surprised him as he looks up at her smiling face, "Thank you so much for your kind hospitality… Drake-kun." She said as she hurried to catch up with her friends.

Drake was left there in complete and utter shock, she turned on him yet still thanked him for all he's done for her, all he could think of to do was crack a smile.

_(Xem: Then realizes just how much dignity this fic has drained from him by making him a pretty boy and a pedophile.)_

Meanwhile TL met them back at their ship and they all took off back to the Leaf Village.

"I hope you learned something from all this Hanabi." Neji says.

"Hai, Drake's side is not the place I belong, and no good can ever come from what he has to offer." She says.

_(Huffman: I also learned that Gamera is friends with children.)_

"Now that it's all taken care of, we need to get you out of those clothes." Ranger says.

"Yeah can't have your dad seeing you like that." Ross adds.

_(Soul with stressed Scottish accent: He'll go crazy that yeh look like Tara Gilesbie.)_

"Don't worry we have your spare outfit in the back where you can change." D.M says pointing to the back of the ship.

So Hanabi goes to the back of the ship and into a room where she changes out of her Goth look and back into her old training outfit. As she washed her makeup off while looking into the mirror she couldn't help but shed a tear for Drake, but she knew it had to be done.

_(Chad Vader: Insert Mulan song here.)_

_(Xem: No thanks, Chad. The LAST thing we need is a musical.)_

Meanwhile time lapse back at Shadow Palace, some Dark Warriors helped Drake out and began reconstructing the palace while he himself Drake was sitting on the steps of his throne hugging his knees. Until his Darksides and Antis came up to him.

"If you ask em Drakey we never shoulda trusted Hanabi in the first place." Meladonna says hoping to cheer him up and not make him feel bad for trusting her.

_(Huffman: Or taught her what the word 'virgin' means.)_

"Yeah, and next time the Author get in our way of domination or anything we'll be ready." Anti-D.M adds.

Drake looks up at his minions, smiles, and stands up, "Well I wouldn't say this battle was a complete loss." He begins, "At least I managed to score something out of this."

"What do you mean sir?" Omaddon asks.

_(Chad Vader: Sneak peeks of the new Iron Man movie. It's AWESOME!)_

Drake reaches into his pocket and hold up a vial containing a red liquid, the sight of it caused everyone to gasp.

"Drake is that?" Ino begins.

_(Xem: Strawberry wine? How well-aged is it? I GOTTA TRY IT!)_

"A blood sample?" Johan finishes.

"Yes, it is. It is in fact her blood." Drake says sinisterly.

"I don't even want to know how you got that." Anti-Airnaruto says.

_(Soul: Actually, I was aiming to get Bruce Lee's blood. I was going to clone him, but all I could get was this lousy Hyuga blood…)_

"Then don't ask." Drake says as he looks into the vial and to what it contains knowing this might be the new key to the end of the Authors.

**(This is where I draw the line for now. If you're disappointed that I took this way into finishing it so sue me. There were many ways to do this so I chose this way, but don't miss next time where the true ending begins. Onikagemon's two Jutsu and the two Darkness Jutsu were an idea coutesy of Mantis)**

_(Chad Vader: Now, Captain SoulDude, I demand to know where Sgt. Ray and his friends are.)_

_(Soul: Well, the answer is APRIL FOOL!)_

_(Chad Vader: Perfect. JUST perfect…)_

_(Xem: Well, glad we could guest-star for today. And I guarantee that Ray and co. will be back in time to finish the last chapter.)_

_(Huffman: So, April Fools to you. Hope you enjoyed it.)_


	15. Chapter 15

**(Now we come down to the final piece, and once this is over I'm going back to writing my Kingdom Hearts 2 parody. I feel I've put it off long enough.)**

_(Ray: Well, if you're THAT busy, I couldn't blame you.)_

_(Chad Vader: Oh, you're FINALLY back, Sergeant Reynol. I thought that hedgehog and his friends would never leave!)_

_(Homer: You HONESTLY think we'd leave ya hangin', Chad?)_

_(Hellboy: Well, the truth is we wouldn't. So, let's get this thing over with so we can continue our lives.)_

_(Chad Vader: I couldn't agree more, Colonel Hellboy.)_

Inside the Hokage's office Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi, and the council trio were waiting after they got the signal from their ninja that they were coming home. When they entered the office Hiashi burst into tears when he saw his youngest daughter still in one piece.

"Hanabi!" he wrapped his arms around her.

_(Ray: So they DIDN'T traumatize you, thank GOD!)_

"Father." She hugs him back.

"Mission accomplished Lady Tsunade." D.M bows his head to the Hokage and gives an arrogant smirk to the council like he was saying 'Take that old timers'.

_(Homer: Uh-oh…did he say that or think it?)_

"Well you successfully completed the mission without Hanabi being harmed in any way." Tsunade says knowing Hanabi doesn't look injured.

Shizune then noticed three were absent from the assigned teams, "Wait where Brian, and the others?" she asks worried.

_(Hellboy: Well, they saw a Wendy's on the way back and they just couldn't resist.)_

"Fallen in battle no doubt." Danzo said like he expected this to happen.

_(Ray: Those little mo-*****)_

_(Chad Vader: Sergeant Ray, I think we've milked this for all it's worth.)_

"You think so little of everything don't you Danzo?" Hikari asks glaring daggers at him.

"Besides they're at the hospital resting from chakra exhaustion." Airnaruto adds giving Danzo a similar glare.

_(Homer: And because Carl's suffering from a stroke. It couldn't be helped.)_

"They really used up that much?" Homura asks.

"Drake had his own surprises for us one being the Demon Boss Kira." Kakashi explains.

This shocked the Hokage and council more than the thought of hearing Drake using Darkness Jutsus.

"Drake can now summon Kira and his demon kind?" Koharu asks trying not to show an ounce of fear.

_(Ray: He can summon the main character of Death Note?)_

"Yes, but we had the Gods Vayu, Raiga, and Pyronius at our disposal." Ross adds knowing that would even out the match.

_(Chad Vader: Not to mention Jehovah, Allah, and Vishnu. Don't forget THOSE Gods.)_

Hiashi smiles and walks for the door.

"Father where're you going?" Hinata asks.

"To the hospital, I want to pay my respects to the three who were willing to give up their lives to protect Hanabi." Hiashi says as he walks out the door, and was soon followed by the Shinobi, Authors, and the Hokage.

_(Ray: And Hanabi, your room is a mess. Clean it up.)_

_(Homer: Sorry, he's been meaning to say that for days.)_

Meanwhile at the hospital in a big room the three were lying down in beds wearing hospital gowns. Brian was looking into a hand mirror while combing his hair back and fixing the two spikes, Flint was drawing up some blue prints for some inventions he could work on when he gets back to the Kappa Tau house, while Carl was just reading a sports Magazine.

They soon heard a door open and see their visitors walk in, "Well boys you seem to have healed well." Tsunade says knowing how relaxed they are and not looking completely drained.

_(Hellboy imitating Carl: Well, I don't know. I still think my damage is brained.)_

"Hey it takes more than Drake to bring us down." Carl chuckles.

_(Homer: For example, Flint's allergic to peanuts and I'm allergic to soybeans.)_

"Well boys you'll be happy to know that the mission was declared an success, well done." Tsunade congratulates them.

"Al right!" Brian cheers.

"Cool!" Flint cheers along.

"Go Spirit Warriors!" Carl cheers and then looks to his left to see an attractive nurse removing some bandages, "Hello." He says to her and she smiles, he then looks to his right to find an even more attractive nurse tending to his wound, "Hello!" he says more seductively.

_(Chad Vader: A week later, Carl was hospitalized under a code blue.)_

Hiashi then comes forward so the three can see him, "I want to thank you three for saving my daughter."

"No problem Lord Hyuga this is the kinda stuff we do." Brian says resting his hands on the back of his head.

_(Ray: Yes, it's our duty to save little girls going into pedophilic relationships with twenty-year-olds. It's our duty alright.)_

"Yeah and when Drake messes with anybody it's our job to bust his ass up!" Carl adds while pumping his fist into the air.

"C-Dawg please this is a hospital." Flint says not wanting his pal to be too loud.

_(Hellboy: It's not exactly your job to do your Will Smith impression.)_

"Come on Brainiac you're thinking the same thing." Carl knows that Flint knows it's the truth.

The Authors chuckle at this and Tsunade speaks up, "Well once you three have been discharged from here meet us at the Training ground near the memorial stone."

"Yes mam!" they salute her and they leave the guys who still needed a bit more time to recuperate.

_(Hellboy: You fools! It's a TRAP!)_

_(Chad Vader: I only trust Admiral Ackbar to accuse things of being a trap or not.)_

Meanwhile back Shadow Palace in the research Lab Anti-Wormtail was analyzing the blood sample that Drake had somehow snatched from Hanabi.

"Well anything?" Drake asks the Anti genius.

"Well it could be tricky but I just might be able to stabilize it so that the Dark Warriors and possibly the Anti's could obtain the power of the Hyuga clan." The genius theorized and when he brought up the power of the Hyuga clan Johan and Omaddon were dancing around in a circle holding hands.

"We're gonna get Byakugan's! We're gonna get Byakugan's!" they danced in the circle ranting.

_(Chad Vader: Typical henchmen, singing in the nya-nya tone and clutching hands like they're in a flowering field…I'll be firing them tomorrow.)_

"Knock it off you two, this sample still remains unstable, we will not take a dose of it until Anti-Wormtail manages to stabilize it, and once he does we shall duplicate it into many!" Drake rants as he puts his arms around the chaos Duo.

_(Homer: Ah, who cares? WE'RE GONNA GET BYAKUGAN!)_

_(Chad Vader: Commander Simpson?)_

_(Homer: Yeah?)_

_(Chad Vader: Shut up.)_

Then he walks out of the lab and was followed by Anti-Gantz, "You really did show promise Anti-Gantz, any chance you can repair that armor of yours?" he asks

_(Ray: Uh, possibly. I'm actually trying to clone myself so I won't have to listen to your rants and enjoy myself while at the Bahamas.)_

"Well sir it could take some time but I should manage to rebuild it, and possibly make it more powerful than before." The Anti says.

"Good because you've just become of some use to us now, while I should be furious about the fact that you've been absent during most of our meetings and missions making me believe you were a two timer." He began with the negatives about Anti-Gantz's absents, "I know now that during those absents you've been using the time to create something that beneficiates to our ambition." Drake says with the positives, "so I'll let it go, but be warned if you try to double cross me I will make sure you will remain in the Shadow Realm for eternity!" he threatened the Anti who couldn't hide his fear of the word Shadow Realm.

_(Ray: Actually, he was afraid of the 'make sure' part of that threat.)_

"Understood boss." Anti-Gantz shivers at the thought of the Shadow Realm.

"Good." Drake says as he takes his leave further down the hall of the castle while Anti-Gantz headed off somewhere in the palace as well where no one will find him.

_(Hellboy: Well, back to the closet compartment again.)_

Drake walks further until he was met up with Meladonna, "Drakey I know things didn't go well, but at least you weren't purified." Meladonna says hoping to lighten his mood.

"Very true things coulda ended worse." Drake says not wanting to picture a more painful or embarrassing defeat than this.

_(Ray: Yeah, it could have had an emotional moment, but NO, Hanabi just psyched me.)_

"Well we don't need her anyway there'll always be more subjects we can make Darksides out of." Meladonna adds.

"Yes." Drake says as he stops in front of a window looks out it, "But I still say she coulda made one hell of a Darkside." He smiles.

_(Hellboy: Oh, crap. GIVE IT UP ALREADY.)_

While back in the Leaf Village the three warriors come out of the hospital while Carl was waving goodbye to all the nurses.

"I love the hospital here." Carl says with lust in his eyes.

"Careful C-Dawg I don't think Lady Tsunade would appreciate it if you flirted with the hospital staff." Brian warns him.

_(Homer: *whispering* I think she wants you to flirt with HER.)_

_(Ray: THANK YOU, Homer.)_

"Come on guys let's head for the training ground." Flint says as they take off flying right for the Training ground.

When they finally landed at the training ground they say Lady Tsunade sitting at a table with the council trio, Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Surrounding the boys from the sides were the Jonin Senseis, the rookies, the Authors, the clan heads, the Anbu, Ibiki, Anko, and Shizune.

"Welcome boys, you got out earlier then I expected." Tsunade says.

"Well what can we say we're fast healers." Carl says with pride.

_(Ray: Why can they trip people by the heels quickly?)_

"So what exactly did you call us out here for?" Brian asks unable to understand why so many people have gathered around.

"Well Me, along with the council and clan heads took a vote and by a landside victory minus one vote, we are proud to present you with these." She says as Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu hold out Leaf Village headbands out for the boys. "I the Fifth Hokage grant you three the title of Leaf Village Shinobi, congratulations." She says and everyone around starts clapping while the two elder council members lightly clapped while the crippled one did not.

_(Homer: Well, Danzo would…if they were killed in action.)_

The boys look purely excited from this honor so they each took a head band and tied it around their foreheads and took a look at how great a touch up the headbands are to their ninja outfits. The boys salute to the Hokage, "We live by the law of the Leaf Lady Tsunade!"

_(Hellboy: And law by the life of Sue Lady Leafade!)_

Then the boys look to the side seeing their spirit sensei's clapping, and Vayu steps forward, "Well done boys you've proven to be fine shinobi, and I can honestly say we couldn't have asked for better students."

Pyronius comes forward, "Because you've learned well in the ways of your element you are now able to summon us in times when you need our assistance."

"And remember warriors, trust in your element and you can accomplish anything." Raiga finishes for his brothers and they vanish.

_(Homer: Uh…why would we trust in our elephant? We don't HAVE any elephants!)_

"Well boys let's head back to Kappa Tau and party!" Brian shouts.

"Hell yeah!" his boys agree.

Brian looks to everyone and then to D.M, "See ya round guys, and keep up the good work!" he used the Shunshin Jutsu and vanished.

"Until next time friends." Flint bowed his said before using the same technique and vanishes.

"Peace out Shinobi!" Carl says as he vanishes along with his pals.

_(Ray: We'll send ya a postcard.)_

"Those three will make fine Shinobi." D.M says.

"Right on chief." Airnaruto adds.

"Indeed they will Sempai." Hikari says.

Then that night Hanabi was back in her old bedroom getting ready to turn in, but she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the same picture that was taken when she and Drake were at Nemo's karaoke diner. She looks around and notices no one was looking so she kisses the picture of Drake and hides it in a diary.

_(Ray: Actually, it's an Ed Cullen picture. She got into the franchise.)_

_(All: NOOOOOOO!!!)_

She walks to her bed and gets under the covers while looking up at the sky and sees an image of Drake reflecting on the moonlight, "Goodnight Drake-kun." She goes to sleep.

_(Hellboy: And she double-crosses him in her sleep, dreaming of shredding him with a Tommy Gun.)_

While back at Shadow Palace Drake was lying in his king sized bed remembering all the fun he had with Hanabi while she was here, soon he fell asleep and began to dream.

He dreamed that the two were in a spotlight and she was wearing a black dress, and he was in a black tux. They begin to waltz while Hanabi begun to sing.

_(Homer: This fantasy again? I thought we got over that last chapter.)_

_(Ray: NEVER underestimate the power of an author, Homer.)_

_**Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true**_

They dance around with the spotlight following their steps not taking it's shine off them.

_(Ray: Well, the story's pretty much over. It was barely a story, but it's unofficially over now.)_

_(Hellboy: I can kinda see that.)_

_**Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true**_

She lays her head on his chest and he holds her close to him.

_**There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes**_

He then spins Hanabi and they waltzed some more until he picks her up and spins around with her.

_(Raptor: Oh, crap. Is this fic STILL on?)_

_(Clare: Looks like it.)_

_(Ray: Wow. Raptor and Clare came in suddenly.)_

_**Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true**_

_(Raptor: Don't take this the wrong way. I'm just glad to see this fic go…Hey, Clare, care for some coffee?)_

_(Clare: No thanks. The gossip sections won't stop harassing you.)_

_(Raptor: Point made.)_

Drake sets her down and he smiles as he looks into the pale Hyuga eyes, and Hanabi looks into the red Darkside eyes. Hanabi raises her head a little, she parted her lips slightly and Drake knew what she wanted. Their faces were getting closer, and closer, their eyes were slowly closing as Drake opened his mouth slightly as they were getting closer, until finally, their lips joined together in a loving a lasting kiss.

Drake who was still sleeping looked incredibly happy, "I love you Hanabi-Hime." He mumbles in his sleep.

**(And there you go Authors my Ova is finally complete.)**

_(Ray: I still don't get why he calls it a group of eggs.)_

_(Homer: Stupid biology class.)_

_(Ray: Well, that was it for this episode of Fictional Science Theater 2000. Whether we'll have more for ya is up to the studio guys…namely us.)_

_(Chad Vader: I am honored to have been part of this. Thank you, Sergeant Ray.)_

_(Hellboy: Anytime, Lord Vader.)_

_(Vincent: *sighs* What a bunch of idiots.)_

_(Raptor: Well, if they're giving us our paychecks, I guess you can't complain.)_

_(Clare: Good point.)_

_(Ray: So, we'll all see you next time, folks. Where or when? NOBODY KNOWS!)_


End file.
